


Prince charming

by aquamarines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Intercrural Sex, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, slight fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarines/pseuds/aquamarines
Summary: Yuuri couldn’t look away from the school’s transfer student, he was popular, loved among  teachers and students and he was also the star of the school’s theatre. However Victor is far different from the ethereal persona he portrays on stage, he is cold and unapproachable, specially for someone like Yuuri, however he couldn’t help but long after the silver haired man.





	1. The Prince of fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic...ever so I apologize if there is mistakes or typos (english isn’t my first language). As mentioned in the tags this fic will have some fat shaming and bullying at the start of it, so if you are ok with these themes keep reading, however i’ll try my best to do a good portrayal of both Yuuri and Victor, in this fic they attend the same fictional high school at Detroit and are barely one year apart (16 and 17) I also did some research on the education system at United States so if there is some mistakes feel free to correct me.
> 
> The monologue Victor recites is a short adaptation of one monologue from Shakespeare’s character Oberon, the king of the fairies from a midsummer’s night’s dream.

If Yuuri had to say what happened that day, he would say he barely had recollection of it. It was his first day of high school and the inauguration ceremony as well, parents were supposed to attend and the students to have a good time along their new teachers and classmates, talking about memories from middle school and their projections for their new stage of education. However being locked in a bathroom wasn’t part of that usual ritual, Yuuri was sure of that yet somehow he found himself on that situation. He never was quiet the most talkative or popular among his classmates back in middle school, he thought he didn’t have the need to approach other people, he had Phichit to hang out with at the breaks or to pair up with in chemistry class and that was enough for him. It’s not like not being that sociable was going to give him trouble, or that’s what he thought until eventually through the course of the last year of middle school he started to stand out more and more along his classmates in a negative way. It didn’t help he was every stereotype of the school’s nerd, he had big glasses, he was chubby, shy…and it didn’t help either that most of his middle school classmates were attending the same high school as him.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how but he eventually became the student people loved to mock and look down on, an outcast.

 

* * *

His uniform was wet, his glasses lost somewhere in the floor and he couldn’t open the damn door, it was apparently blocked with some sort of padlock, his help pleas didn’t help either because everyone was probably on the main hall watching the ceremony, Yuuri barely recalled how he ended up there, he was suddenly pushed by a bunch of classmates on his way to the main hall, they were saying something like a “welcome ritual” and they were laughing even when they left him trapped there. Everything happened so suddenly, it felt overwhelming, to top it all he had no way of calling his mom or someone to help him since no one was supposed to take their phones that day in the ceremony due to the school’s strict rules. Eventually tears started to roll pass his cheeks, he felt uneasy, confused and scared. Perhaps high school wouldn't be that much better and Yuuri didn't know if he was prepared. 

It was all blurry until the middle aged Janitor opened the door, he had his glasses and bag on his hands, he said something along the lines “ are you ok? ” and “ you have to fight for yourself kid ” and hurried him to go to the hall. Wasting no time Yuuri sprinted as fast as he could even though the ceremony would be almost at its end by then. When he arrived everything was crowded and noisy, he tried to look for his parent’s familiar faces but it was difficult, eventually he found himself lost in the crowd.

 

That’s when it happened.

 

Suddenly the hall went dark and silent, a sole spotlight illuminated the stage, a slim figure emerged from the darkness, his long silver hair crowned with blue roses, shined through the dim light. Standing firmly with eyes closed, the figure opened his mouth and a low and pleasant voice suddenly filled the whole hall.

 

_"That very time I saw, but thou couldst not, Flying between the cold moon and the earth, Cupid all arm'd, a certain aim he took at a fair vestal throned by the west"…_

 

The figure extended both his arms towards the crowd in a delicate way, his face shining and yearning.

 

_"It fell upon a little western flower, Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, And maidens call it love-in-idleness."_

 

As he recited the lines he seemed to mimic an invisible an delicate object on his hands and then proceeded to close his eyes and clentch his fists with strenght and vigor. 

 

_"Fetch me that flower!; the herb I shew'd thee once The juice of it on sleeping eye-lids laid Will make or man or woman madly dote Upon the next live creature that it sees."_

 

He was passionate and energetic, he moved his arms as he talked, with force but with a delicacy of a ballet dancer, there was some sort of rhythm to it.

 

_"Fetch me this herb; and be thou here again Ere the leviathan can swim a league."_

 

The silver haired boy gazed intensily towards the crowd, his beautiful azure eyes piercing and for a moment, Yuuri could bet they locked eyes...but it couldn't be, it perhaps was an ilusion due to how inmmersed Yuuri was on the other's boy act. As the monologue came to its end the crowd cheered energically but Yuuri couldnt move at all, some girls at the back squealed and someone through the speakers announced the mysterious boy name.

 

 

If Yuuri had to say what happened that day, he would say he barely had recollection of it, but if you asked about the boy with the silver hair crowned with blue roses, he would describe everything in detail, since his low yet gentle voice to those beautiful azure eyes. On his first day of high school Yuuri fell in love with his senior, a Russian transfer student by the name Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

 


	2. A prince's words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of that tiring day started to get to his body and while he became more and more unconscious, he didn't notice his own hand making its way inside his pants…
> 
> He was going to regret it later, but Yuuri wasn’t as dense as to neglect that the idea of Victor sparked more than mere admiration or curiosity on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as i mentioned in the previous chapter english is not my first language and this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.
> 
> As you might have noticed the rating for this fic has changed and in this chapter there is a maturbation scene, it's not explicit and is relevant to things that happen later but if you feel uncomfortable with it and want to skip it, the scene starts with the phrase "he didn't notice his own hand making its way inside his pants…" and ends up with a line divider.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it and i would appreciate any kind of suggestions or feedback.

His name was Victor Nikiforov, his family moved from Russia to Detroit last year due to business reasons, he is good at sports and has stunning marks in every subject, his hobby is acting and he seems interested in making it as a professional actor in the future; back in Russia he even got to perform at the Bolshoi, which is why you can tell he is serious about it. Regarding his personal life, despite his popularity he seems to be very focused on his goals, which is why it's said he has turned down many girls and even boy’s offers…or that’s what they said.

 

Those of course, where tiny bits of information somehow Yuuri managed to gather from what he heard on class or the hallway during his first week at high school, ever since he saw the Russian perform Yuuri couldn’t help but be curious about him and it was no surprise the guy seemed to be the main conversation topic of many students at the school.

 

Regardless of how often the boy was mentioned though, that first week Yuuri couldn’t really get to spot him anywhere, they weren’t in the same year after all but that didn’t stop the raven boy from being alert in case he happened to pass by him in the hallway or at the school gates.

Yeah, he was that hopeless, they didn’t even exchange words or met properly and yet the Russian boy managed to leave a big impression on Yuuri.

 

 _it’s like you are under a spell_ \- a familiar voice called for his attention.

 

Yuuri, startled, shooked his head in confusion and stared back at the Thai boy in the chair desk in front of him whose body was turned to Yuuri while looking at him with a concerned expression.

 

-I don’t know what you are talking about?

 

-oh Yuuri, ever since classes started you seem to be spacing out constantly, it’s almost as if someone put a spell on you or something, you are worrying me friend.

 

\- I haven’t been spacing out- Yuuri pouted.

 

-Yuuri, the books you got open aren’t even for this class.

 

-oh...oh yeah you are right.

 

Yuuri hurried to get his things ready while Phichit smiled jokingly and patted his back. To tell the true, having Phichit on the same class as him was a big relief for Yuuri, not only because he was his best friend and they always helped each other with certain school subjects...but also because since the incident at the opening ceremony, Yuuri was scared he had to face those old classmates all alone, of course Phichit didn’t know anything about what happened (Yuuri preferred to keep it that way and ignore the subject) and thankfully nothing else happened during that week but Yuuri still could feel those classmates glares and hear his giggles when he passed by them.

 

it was scary.

 

The hours passed, chemistry class was especially harsh but that thursday passed by with no major incidents, he walked back home with Phichit and they went their own separate ways when they reached the bus stop. The night eventually came and after finishing homework and preparing to sleep, somehow, Victor crossed Yuuri’s mind yet again.

 

While it was not strange that he couldn’t see him, they weren’t friends or at the same class after all, Yuuri still felt genuinely...sad

 

Ever since that day at the ceremony he wanted to see him, he wanted to make sure that what he witnessed wasn’t an illusion, he wanted to get to know him…

 

Even Yuuri knew he was delusional and it was embarrassing how he got all that worked up over someone he didn't even know but there was certainly something special about Victor, something that didn’t allow him to take the boy out of his mind.

 

_Perhaps Phichit was right, he was under a spell._

 

The weight of that tiring day started to get to his body and while he became more and more unconscious, he didn't notice his own hand making its way inside his pants…

 

He was going to regret it later, but Yuuri wasn’t as dense as to neglect that the idea of Victor sparked more than mere admiration or curiosity on him.

 

 

Victor was beautiful, elegant, delicate yet strong. Yuuri barely knew about him yet he couldn’t help the spark of pleasure his own fingers gave him as he clumsily started to massage himself.

 

_when was the last time he did this? or when was the first?   he couldn’t recall._

 

Yuuri suddenly remembered back in class someone mentioned that Victor, despite his negative on getting on serious relationships, was a known playboy, doing things other guys would kill to do too...Yuuri wondered for a moment what kind of thoughts Victor had when he pleasured himself, with which kind of people he had been...and how it would feel to be touched by him.

 

At some moment Yuuri increased his pace, he was suffocating under the bedsheets and everything seemed blurry and hot, he was panting and trying hard not to let out any sound that would alert his family.

 

-V-Victor…

 

he felt a spark on his stomach as he climaxed and came on the sheets.

 

He was gonna regret it later, but he was way too tired to care.

 

* * *

 

It was 8 am at the school gates, Yuuri was wide awake and self aware of his acts the previous night.

 

-Good morning Yuuri!- Phichit came out of nowhere and slammed his back, to which Yuuri almost let out a high and embarrassing squeal.

 

-P-Phichit!...what’s with that energy??

 

\- Of course it’s because it’s friday duh, it's barely been a week and yet the teachers have been so hard on us…I can’t imagine how the exams week will be like

 

Phichit faked a sob and Yuuri laughed at his expression.

 

-Oh! talking about it, i think i took a photo of the exam schedule the other day, let me check.

 

Yuuri took out his phone and started scrolling through his camera roll while they made their way through the hallway, he got way too focused on the task that he barely noticed when he collided with the other body making it’s way from the opposite side. Yuuri fell painfully with a thud. His cellphone, his bag and it’s contents spilled all over the floor and when he looked up to the other figure to apologise, his heart almost freezed.

 

Victor was there, surrounded by other people in the back and suddenly all his memories from the previous night came to his mind.

 

Yuuri then simply froze.

 

There was a mumbling, probably Phichit asking if he was ok but Yuuri couldn’t focus in any other thing than the person in front of him whose azure eyes stared back at him with a serious and unreadable expression. However, in just a split of second Victor's demeanor changed, a slight smile plastered on his face and Yuuri could feel his own blood pulsing.

 

but then

 

then Victor said those words.

 

 

- _”next time you better watch your step, little piggy”_

 

 

In that instant Yuuri felt his heart sink.

 

Suddenly laughter burst all around the hallway. Yuuri only managed to look down and stay there. Another familiar voice, a classmate he recognised from middle school, yelled in a mocking tone.

 

-Hey is this your phone? the one with the stupid poodle phone case?.

 

if the laughter was bad before it only increased by then. A crowd of girls and boys formed around and Yuuri, unfortunately, managed to hear some of the many things they said.

 

 

_“Isn’t that the fatso who was locked in the bathroom at the ceremony?”_

_“Did you heard it?? Victor called him piggy! i should have recorded it”_

_“what the fuck is that phone case? he is so embarrassing i can't even watch this anymore!”_

_“he is so disgusting, if i was Victor I wouldn’t want to bump into him either”_

_“a little piggy! that suits the fatty so well, if i laugh more my stomach will explode”_

 

Everything seemed blurry and for a fraction of second he met with Victor’s serious expression yet again, he wasn’t even laughing that expression only meant one thing: pity.

 

Overwhelmed and about to cry, Yuuri stared again down to the floor and didn’t move, at some moment he heard Phichit’s yells to the crowd, asking back for Yuuri’s phone. Eventually, when the bell rang all the noise started to disappear as everyone hurried to their own classes. Yuuri felt the reassuring hand of his friend on his back, who helped him stand up and get to class.

 

Yuuri’s memories about how he even managed to get through morning class were blurry, he was devastated.

 

When afternoon classes were done Phichit had a serious talk with Yuuri, they talked about the opening ceremony incident at the events at morning though they didn’t get into much details since Yuuri didn’t feel comfortable with it, specially when Phichit mentioned Victor and referred to him as “that asshole Victor”, Yuuri told him that he didn’t want to talk more about it. After that Phichit suggested talking with the school counselor but Yuuri was against it since it would only bring more problems to him and his family, despite Phichit’s persistence he finally gave up but not after telling Yuuri that if something else happened he would go to the counselor no matter if Yuuri was against it.

 

As both of them made their way out of the school Yuuri noticed a familiar face in the distance. It was Victor, surrounded by other students.... the way they naturally talked to him and the way he smiled and replied back, it all seemed so far from Yuuri’s reach. It was true that Yuuri was hurt, and that since that morning he didn’t have time to figure out how he felt about Victor but at that moment, when he saw him smiling under the afternoon sunlight, he couldn’t help but stare at him with long, even if he knew he should have more pride than that.

 

Suddenly Victor seemed to notice something and those azure eyes stared back at Yuuri. An unreadable expression.

 

Yuuri got scared and gazed down as he desperately took his friend’s hand and hurried his step, Phichit was confused as to why but didn’t do something against it.

 

Everything felt overwhelming, Yuuri didn't look back and so he didn't notice that those azure eyes did not lose sight of him, not even once, until he and Phichit disappeared in the street.

 

 


	3. A prince's manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri felt as if his heart could explode at any moment. The way he said his name was soft, almost tender but that perhaps was Yuuri’s imagination playing games with him.
> 
> He couldn’t get his hopes up but maybe...only maybe this was some sort of opportunity to get closer to Victor, even if just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thanks for the feedback so far, it's interesting reading your thoughts.  
> This work is unbeta'd so I apologise in advance for any typos. I would advise to put attention to the details in each chapter since I feel many of them are relevant...though that would be more clear in further chapters.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy it.

 

The monday after the incident, Yuuri noticed some changes around him and not really pleasant ones, it started with some whispers in the hallway to mocking glares and even...to some “accidental” pushes whenever he passed by a big crowd.

 

Yuuri tried to ignore it, really tried his best to ignore it even when some girls at the lunch break spotted him and yelled “stop eating or else you’ll get more fat, piggy”. It was rude and unnecessary, Phichit yelled at them as they got away without even trying to cover their laughter.  

 

That nickname, that’s something Victor gave him and yet Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about it, he didn’t want to think about it.

 

-Are you ok Yuuri? you know those people aren’t worth your time.

 

-It’s ok Phichit, is not as if i am not used to those kind of comments since i was a child, I gain weight easily after all.- Yuuri said while he unconsciously closed his blazer as a futile attempt to hide his body, a gesture Phichit seemed to notice.

 

-What the fuck Yuuri, don’t try to justify those people, no matter your size no one has the right to tell you such a thing, also nothing of this would have happened if it wasn’t for that asshole Vic-

 

-Phichit I don’t want to talk about it again.

 

Yuuri’s voice was so cold and sharp it startled even himself, Phichit stared him with wide eyes

 

-uh..no, I am sorry i meant that I…

 

-No Yuuri it’s ok, I shouldn’t have pushed the topic, i know it makes you uncomfortable.

 

Phichit said reassuringly and Yuuri felt even worse for that, his friend had only been supportive so far and yet Yuuri snapped badly at him.

 

-I..I need to go somewhere else, see you at class.

 

Yuuri hurried and left his friend, he needed some time alone. However just as fast as he left a familiar and upbeat female voice called his name.

 

-Yuuri! it has been a while

 

-M-Minako sensei !?

 

Minako was his mother’s friend since they were in school, she used to be a professional ballet dancer until she retired and started teaching ballet at a local arts center in Detroit. Yuuri knew her back since his early years, his mother enrolled him to Minako’s ballet class thinking it would help him relax and develop his body though eventually, under Minako’s continuous training, it became another natural part of Yuuri’s life. However despite performing twice when he was small he didn’t really considered doing it again neither professionally, after all he was bad at controlling his nerves and he was always prone to gain weight easily so he always felt a bit self conscious compared to other students at Minako’s class. Yuuri thought someone like him wasn’t made for such an environment.

 

-Hiroko didn’t tell you? I just started working in the school’s arts department, i am in charge of the dance club!

 

-Eh? but what about the ballet class

 

-Oh you don’t have to worry, I’ll still teach there at the weekends...but talking about it, what is it that I haven’t seen you around there since you started high school? and it seems you have gained some weight too.

 

Yuuri knew Minako didn’t mean any harm with that comment, she was a very strict teacher after all and mostly she didn’t mention anything regarding his weight if it didn’t concern ballet...but at that moment the least thing he wanted to hear was yet another comment about his body.

 

-I am sorry, I didn’t have time…

 

_Or motivation, he wanted to add_

 

-That’s ok my Yuuri, you’ll always have time here at school if you consider joining the dance club.

 

Yuuri felt anxiety rush through him at that proposition, if he was already standing out badly, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if his classmates knew that the “piggy” was a member of the dance club and he didn’t know either how the other people at the club would treat him.

 

-I..I don’t know, I want to focus on my studies- Yuuri gave a quick excuse while giving an apologetic look.

 

Minako stared at him a few seconds before sighing.

 

-I can’t push you but you know, it would be such a waste that my best student stops developing his talent.

 

Minako patted his head reassuringly and for some reason...Yuuri felt like crying, as if he didn’t know until then that he needed some sort of encouraging words and a gentle gesture to remember him that he was more than the fat kid his classmates mocked. However Yuuri resisted the urge to cry right there and managed to give an almost inaudible answer.

 

-I’ll consider it.

 

Minako hummed in approval and suddenly his demeanor changed as if she just remembered something important.

 

-I almost forgot to tell you but since a while ago a really promising kid had been going to the arts center’s performing arts department, I think he is also enrolled in this same school and even better...it seems he is at Georgi’s drama club too! do you know him by any means? his name is Victor Nikifo-

 

-Sorry i have to go.

 

Yuuri rushed out of of Minako’s sight, he couldn’t help the cold shiver going through his spine. It was no wonder Minako would know about Victor but the fact he also went to the same arts center made Yuuri scared of coming back there and yet...at the same time sickly excited of the idea that somehow he was closer to him, even if it was just going to the same places.

 

Yuuri then thought yet again that he was delusional and should have more pride than that.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day in the middle of history class Phichit noticed Yuuri was gloomy, which never was a good sign, so he tried to make him laugh by showing him some funny shots he took of his hamsters the previous day but was fastly caught by their strict teacher, which is why he had to stay at least one hour later after school. Despite the danger it meant waiting all alone at school, Yuuri insisted on waiting for Phichit so they could keep their routine of going home together, after all he owed the thai boy at least that, not to mention he felt lowkey guilty by the fact Phichit got grounded for trying to make him feel better.

 

As soon as the last bell rang, the students rushed to the main doors, Yuuri was careful to not go out until most of the students left in order to avoid any kind of harassment. When he finally stepped out of the school he tried to find an isolated spot to wait for his friend. Yuuri for a moment wondered if he always had to be that careful around other people. While walking around the school yard he spotted something behind some shrubs, a strange...and rather small figure. Suddenly a heavy but soft body jumped on him, making him fall in the grass, it barked and when Yuuri saw those bright small eyes his heart almost melted.

 

It was a brown big poodle, his soft fur pleasant to the touch, when the dog started licking his face Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh to his heart's content, the dog looked so similar to one he used to have as a kid, it made Yuuri felt as if he somehow reunited with his old friend.

 

-Wow, you are even bigger than vicchan but you are just as cute!- Yuuri giggled as he brushed his fingers behind the dog’s ears who by the way it’s tail wagged, seemed to enjoy it.

 

-Why is a small guy like you here all alone?- Yuuri said playfully as he kept ruffling the soft fur.- It’s strange, you don’t seem like a stray dog, where is your own-

 

-Makkachin!

 

The voice at the back got the dog’s attention who got off Yuuri’s lap and hurried to where the sound came from, but Yuuri couldn’t dare to look back, he simply couldn’t, he knew that voice very well and suddenly he was terrified. As if by instinct, Yuuri quickly grabbed his bag and stood up ready to leave as quickly as his legs allowed him but that same voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

 

\- _Do you like poodles too?_

 

 

Yuuri turned back, startled, Victor was looking at him while bending down and caressing the dog’s head.

 

\- E-excuse me?- Yuuri stammered

 

Victor smiled and that made Yuuri tense.

 

\- People usually get scared of Makkachin but you seemed to react well to his eagerness, so I figured you might like them

 

Yuuri suddenly wanted to dig a hole and stay there, did Victor really just saw him being ridiculously mellow with the dog.

 

\- So, do you like them?

 

Victor talked again, his voice strangely soft.

 

\- I um, y-yeah I have one...n-no I mean, I used to have one, a poodle too.

 

Yuuri fidgeted in his own place, he stared everywhere but at Victor’s face. Nothing of that situation made sense.

 

Suddenly he came to the crude realization not so long ago Victor humilliated him in front of many students, so what was that sudden friendliness? why would Victor even bother to talk to him?...unless there was some sort of ill intention. Yuuri made up his mind and was ready to walk away when he felt a hand grab his arm

 

Yuuri barely stopped himself from gasping.

 

\-   What was your poodle’s name? mine is called makkachin- Victor smiled and just as fast as he grabbed the other boy’s arm he let go.

 

Yuuri felt his arm was hot, but he tried not too think much about that sudden touch.

 

\- Vi..Vicchan

\- that’s a really cute name, aren’t poodles the best? they are so loyal and easy to get along with, unlike other breeds or cats, my brother has one and to be honest i can’t stand it.

 

Yuuri felt confused at the sudden change of topic but he was thankful Victor didn’t ask further, after all and by a very strange coincidence, Vicchan was the shortcut for "Victor" a random name his family came up with. However, just as the start of that strange conversation, Yuuri still didn’t know what to say or do...and more importantly he was starting to get worried at the sudden friendliness Victor was showing, didn’t he recognise Yuuri was the same guy he humiliated the previous week? did he not realize the weight of his words?

 

Suddenly Yuuri started to feel anxious and scared but then, Victor’s next words got him surprised.

 

-Oh! I..I just realized we have introduced our dogs but we haven’t really introduced properly right?

 

He really didn’t remember

 

-My name is Victor Nikiforov, I am a second year- He said eagerly as he extended his hand towards Yuuri.

 

Yuuri stared at the offered hand with wide eyes and stayed still a few seconds until he hesitatingly grabbed it. Yuuri didn’t notice his own hand was shaking but when he felt the firm and warm grip of Victor’s own, he couldn’t focus on anything else.

 -I..I am Yuuri

-Nice to meet you, Yuuri

 

Yuuri felt as if his heart could explode at any moment. The way he said his name was soft, almost tender but that perhaps was Yuuri’s imagination playing games with him.

 

He couldn’t get his hopes up but maybe...only maybe this was some sort of opportunity to get closer to Victor, even if just a bit.

 

Yuuri was so immersed on his own thoughts he didn’t notice Victor wouldn’t let go of the grip.

 

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled at him at the distance

 

-Yuuri! sorry for taking so long but that teacher just wouldn’t let me go and-

 

Phichit stopped dead on his tracks as soon as he saw the scene and his expression went from relaxed to...very concerned. Yuuri noticed that and before Phichit misunderstood the situation he rushed over him and hugged him reassuringly. He didn’t think much about it, but he wanted to make sure Phichit knew that he actually appreciated his care, the hug didn’t last much though, he had to clarify it.

 

\- It’s okay Phichit, lets go.

 

The thai boy stared between him and Victor a bit confused but just managed to nod.

 

\- ok, let’s go.

 

As they started to make their way out, Yuuri turned back shyly to look at Victor. He had...an unreadable expression but when he noticed Yuuri was looking he put on a slight smile and waved. Yuuri’s stomach fluttered at the gesture and he managed to wave back briefly before turning back.

 

The whole situation felt unreal and even Phichit avoided talking about it on their way home.

 

 

 

That night felt longer than usual and differently to other days, Yuuri was looking forward for school and he hoped to see Victor again even if just a moment.

 

Yes, he should be more wary and Victor was the same person who caused him so much pain the last week, but he didn’t even seem to remember it and he seemed...so different. Yuuri couldn’t quite figure out how he even managed to talk to him, it was all so sudden and a big coincidence but he was grateful for it, he still could feel Victor’s touch on his hand and for now that was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

While Yuuri made his way through the hallway the next morning he felt more glares on him than usual, it was strange. Suddenly he heard his name in between some whispers and then...he heard that.

 

“Didn’t you guys hear it? that the piggy has a crush on Victor...”

 

 


	4. A prince's gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire de Lune, a beautiful and yet a sad piece.
> 
> Love and emptiness.
> 
> Yuuri felt as if right now he knew better than before how to convey those feelings through his movements. It was all because of that day at the ceremony, it was because of all the encounters with that person.
> 
> Victor was as unapproachable as the moonlight, yet Yuuri was ok with just yearning...he wanted to let himself believe that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, as you might notice this chapter is way longer than the previous ones because I felt dividing it in two chapters didn't really feel right and I didn't want to leave it with some sort of cliffhanger before my midterms started. As I mentioned in the previous chapters this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

_"Have you guys heard it? That the piggy has a crush on Victor"_

 

Yuuri's heart stopped for a second. He must have heard it bad, he thought, because there was just no way, no fucking way anyone knew that. 

 

But they kept talking

 

_"Only hearing that is disgusting"_

 

 

_"That pig sure has way too high standards"_

 

 

_"I almost feel bad for Victor"_

 

 

Their words didn't stop, and little by little the whispers became louder and louder ringing in his ears.

 

It was suffocating

 

-Yuuri are you ok?

 

A hand touched his shoulder but Yuuri instinctively shoved himself away.

 

-Y-Yuuri?

 

His best friend stared at him concerned

 

-Phichit...- Yuuri said almost as if he was pleading for help

 

- _Be careful Phichit! I bet the pig wants to suck your dick too_

 

This was a nightmare

 

Laughter burst everywhere, Yuuri couldn't really do anything but stare down as he heard his friend argue with the other students

 

It was happening yet again and Yuuri was getting tired of all of it, but what was unbearable a that moment, was the fact that by circumstances Yuuri couldn't quite figure out, someone spread rumours about one of his deepest secrets and If Victor knew...he didn't want to know how he would react.

 

Without warning, a guy suddenly approached Yuuri and got way too close to the point he could whisper in his ear.

 

-Tell me Piggy why do you always look for trouble? Think of how disgusted the poor Victor must feel knowing that an ugly fatty like you likes-

 

The guy didn't get to finish the sentence when Yuuri slapped his face with a fierce force. Everyone went silent.

 

He really didn't think about it, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

 

However shortly after, the guy pushed him to the wall with such force it made Yuuri squeal, the guy raised his fist ready to punch him when Phichit stopped the other by grabbing both his arms from behind

 

\- Let go! I am gonna beat the fuck out of that scum and-

 

\- What is happening here!?

 

A mature and very intimidating male voice echoed through the hallway and it was enough to make some students hurry to their own classrooms.

 

-Fuck, is the principal Yakov.

 

The guy who just a moment was uncontrollable and about to beat Yuuri stopped forcing with Phichit and quickly tried to sneak out of there. However Yakov stopped him with force by his shoulder.

 

-You, this is not the first time i see you causing trouble, I don't like troublemakers in this school and if I spot you doing this again I am quicking you the fuck out of here, understood!?

 

The guy sinked in his own shoulders and nodded, suddenly Yakov turned to the big crowd that was still there watching the scene.

 

\- And you all better leave before i suspend you!.

 

Yakov made his way through the people gathered, not really caring to ask more about what happened. The rest of students hurried their step and left, they all knew the rumors about Yakov, he was a man of word. Meanwhile Phichit hurried to drag Yuuri by the arm but he didn't move an inch.

 

-Yuuri?...Yuuri is alright let's go back to cla-

 

When he turned back and saw his friend's expression, Phichit's own heart almost sunk. This was unfair, Yuuri never ever did something to harm or shame others yet people liked to make him cry.

 

-Phichit..i don't feel well- his voice trembled

 

As when they were kids and Yuuri got scared after having a nightmare in one of their usual sleepovers, Phichit instinctively hugged him.

 

-its gonna be ok, don't mind them, i am glad you are not hurt.

 

Yuuri just closed his eyes and let himself get lost in Phichit's embrace, silently letting the tears fall.

 

For a moment, when he fluttered his eyelids, he spotted someone familiar in the distance, who was watching him with a serious and cold expression. When Yuuri realized it was Victor his heart almost broke.

 

There was no way he didn't heard the rumors and...he surely was disgusted.

 

Yuuri just managed to shut his eyes and cling more into his friend, he wanted to wait for all that commotion to pass.

 

He just wanted all that situation over, for everyone to forget those rumors...for Victor to forget about it

 

He just wanted to leave the school right at that moment.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri left school early that morning by the excuse of feeling sick, but Phichit knew better and he felt awful for not being able to help his friend when he was at his most vulnerable state. The math's teacher passed some papers over to the students in order to practice a new concept, algorithms or something, but Phichit couldn't really focus on it, he was way too worried about the other boy.

 

If they asked Phichit if he "loved" Yuuri, he would straight forward yell "obviously!", is not like he saw Yuuri as a love interest or something but the boy had been part of his life since he remembered and he loved him as much as his own family.

 

Back when Phichit's family moved from Thailand to Detroit, things were really harsh for everyone, the change from a tropical country with warm and eager people to a far away and rather cold one where they didn't know a single person was...well, really something hard for the 5 year old Phichit. However not so long after, his family visited a local japanese restaurant that was where he first saw the small Yuuri, he looked around his age and was playing with a small dog until Hiroko hurried him to go play outside since pets weren't allowed inside the restaurant. Phichit remembers he felt curious so he somehow managed to sneak out to find the kid before his own parents noticed he had left the table.

 

Their first meeting felt fast and natural, he remembers he asked about the dog and Yuuri offered Phichit to pet vicchan, eventually they ended up playing around and making snow balls, when their respective parents noticed they didn't do anything against it but rather saw their friendship as something positive for both of them. Later, when they were done playing, Hiroko offered the kids some hot miso to warm up.

 

After that meeting, things didn't seem as hard for the small Phichit and even now he was still grateful to Yuuri.

 

This and all other things around the years have made their bond strong, Yuuri once told him he was the only person he considered a friend and Phichit felt really moved because of that even though he also wanted his friend to open up more with other people, after all Yuuri was friendly, gentle and not to mention a really nice dancer, so it was still a mystery to Phichit how the boy didn't really had other close friends beside him.

 

 _"I have to have a serious talk with him about the incident this morning"_. Phichit thought

 

All the sudden wave of people harassing his friend was something Phichit wasn't sure when it started, Yuuri currently was a bit chubby yeah and while it was true they usually mocked the boy because of his weight back in middle school too, even that situation was strange. Yuuri gained weight some time around the beginning of their senior year in middle school to the point he was at least more than 10 pounds overweight, but even so he easily got rid of it with his dance lessons, however some people still insisted on giving him nicknames such as "fatty". It seemed like people just tried to look for any excuse to mock him, such as now.

 

Be it fat, thin or chubby, he was still the same gentle, hardworking and cute Yuuri that Phichit knew since his childhood days.

 

He hoped other people noticed that as well, but mostly Yuuri himself.

 

* * *

 

 

How Yuuri arrived to the art's studio that day was a mystery even to himself.

 

It happened all in a rush, after all the commotion in the morning and feeling unbearable anxious, he skipped the first class and ran to the infirmary where the old nurse noticed he was shaking and pale, which is why she assumed he had a fever and sent him home, as soon as he arrived he met with his concerned mom waiting for him by their restaurant's doors, he gave her brief and confusing explanations in order to calm her down but not even once did he say the truth.

 

After reaching his room Yuuri took a long nap in the urge to escape his own reality but also in order not to overthink about that disturbing brief eye contact with Victor. As time passed inside his own room and Yuuri woke up and regained consciousness, he decided he couldn't manage the situation like that anymore, he needed to relief all the conflicting feelings inside him.

 

And that's it, it was just natural he went straight to the arts studio, it was already late afternoon when he arrived to the place he considered like a second home since he was a small kid. The people in charge knew him well so they gave him some keys and allowed Yuuri to take one of the unused ballet rooms in the last floor, assuring him he would have the privacy he always liked while rehearsing.

 

It had been a while, the last time he went to the studio was around june, the time he was taking his lasts exams from middle school, so for him not to show up even after high school started in september surely was strange and it was no wonder Minako was concerned. Yuuri knew that even if he wanted to go he didn't feel that well around that time or even now but he was tired of running away.

 

Yuuri changed into his usual rehearsal clothes which now felt tighter on his body, even the loose shirt, however the elastic fabric of his black leggings made him feel more light and comfy so he tried not to mind much the extra stretch.

 

He placed his glasses safely in a wooden counter and then proceeded to make brief warm up exercises, as he finished he went to the center of the room and put himself in position. Yuuri didn't need music, he knew the [ melody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY) by heart.

 

It was one Minako made him practice around some time in middle school, back then he felt as he had difficulty conveying a feeling through it, but now….now it was different.

 

Slowly, patiently he raised his arms with finesse as he moved one of his legs behind, he tried to convey just with his upper body the first gentle notes, staying still for brief second and then trying to adjust his body and breath to his memory of the melodie’s tempo.

 

Slow.

 

Gentle

 

Like the night’s breeze

 

Yuuri let the music start to fill him and reach his legs as well, for a moment putting one of them behind and then gaining impulse for a swing in a sudden but calculated movement. After all, his body was used to this, it had memory of every piece he had ever danced before.

 

The spin was fast and yet calm. He then extended both arms as he gained impulse for a jump.

 

He landed elegantly, perfect.

 

Slowly He let his limbs get more and more loose.

 

It felt good.

 

As the tempo started increasing so his movements and his own breathing, trying to convey the music with every step, every spin, every inch of his body.

 

Gaining a bit more speed, he put more impulse for his next jump which he landed well yet again.

 

Bit by bit the memory of the melody started to feel more and more vivid and so Yuuri’s body.

 

Claire de Lune, a beautiful and yet a sad piece.

 

Love and emptiness.

 

Yuuri felt as if right now he knew better than before how to convey those feelings through his movements. It was all because of that day at the ceremony, it was because of all the encounters with that person.

 

Victor was as unapproachable as the moonlight, yet Yuuri was ok with just yearning...he wanted to let himself believe that for now.

 

Yuuri was so immersed he didn’t notice when the sun set to make room for the night's dark skies or the way the dim moonlight started to fill the room. Neither did he notice the brief sound of footsteps outside the room’s glass door...or if Yuuri noticed, he forgot shortly after.

 

At some moment his memory of the melody came to a stop and so his body. The rehearsal felt intense...but it also felt right. As the boy panted trying to catch for breath he felt that inside of him he came to terms with a new resolution.

 

Despite his own fears, Yuuri would join the school's dance club.

 

* * *

 

The next day at first hour Yuuri hurried to the school's offices to look for Minako. However on his way he noticed some things got different, even though he still felt some glares on him, the students seemed more wary as not to comment anything, Yuuri wasn't sure if it was because of the way he violently reacted the other day or if it was due to Yakov snapping out and scolding everyone.

 

Eventually Yuuri found himself on Minako's office who was calmly sitting at her desk while sipping some coffee before noticing his presence and staring at him a bit startled, not quite expecting that sudden appearance but before she could even open her mouth Yuuri talked

 

\- Minako sensei, please let me join the dance club

 

There were some seconds of pure silence before Minako stood up from his chair and stared at Yuuri with the most delighted expression she had put in a while.

 

-Oh Yuuri! of course...oh my god this is just on time, exactly what i was waiting for

 

Yuuri didn't quite get what she meant but he was very pleased knowing she would allow him to join despite being some days since club activities started.

-Now now Yuuri, let's calm down a bit, the club activities already started but i doubt you got spare clothes for today's practice right?

 

Well she was right, it was a really sudden decision that he actually forgot he would need to take some clothes and other implements to school. Minako seemed to read his expression and sighed.

 

-Well in any case, if you aren't dancing today how about taking a look? So you get more familiar with the atmosphere and maybe get to know some of the members.

 

For a moment Yuuri got hesitant, he didn't really consider the presence of the other members...or how they would treat him.

 

There was a sudden rush of anxiety  through him but Minako seemed to notice it, she knew him well after all.

 

-Yuuri are you ok?

 

Yuuri tried to calm down, he didn't really want to explain the whole situation but...this was Minako, he had to tell her something at least.

 

-I..um

 

Yuuri took a breath before speaking

 

-Well, lately there has been some classmates who have been...have been doing and saying things that I..

 

Yuuri started fidgeting a bit, how could he even explain it? He would only make her annoyed, Yuuri was 16 years old and yet he couldn't manage his own problems alone, it was embarrassing to be that weak, or so he thought.

 

Before he could elaborate more he felt the soft embrace of his teacher.

 

-it's ok Yuuri, you don't have to force yourself, take it easy.

 

She patted his back reassuringly such as when he was a kid nervous before a big performance or upset over not getting a choreography right.

 

-Do...do you think i'll fit there, in that class

 

-Of course Yuuri, they are gonna love you, how they wouldn't? You are the great Minako Okukawa's best student after all.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but giggle a bit feeling a bit more relaxed, then he hug his teacher back. They stayed like that for a moment before Yuuri let her go. He took some seconds before speaking again.

 

-I...i'll take a look to the dance club today.

 

* * *

 

The day passed by fast, Yuuri talked about his decision with Phichit who as expected was excited and happy for him. They did not talk even once about the incident the previous morning or the cons of that decision. Yuuri didn't want to feel doubtful again, he already made up his mind and he was gonna do it no matter what.

 

When the last bell rang Yuuri said his farewell to Phichit, club activities started after the last period finished so they couldn't come back home together.

 

-Are you gonna be ok by your own?- Phichit said a bit concerned.

 

For a moment Yuuri had second thoughts but he shaked them quickly.

 

-You don't have to worry, this is my decision and even if someone tried to mock me about it, I don't really care.

 

Phichit smiled and gave him a brief pat in the shoulder.

 

-Don't forget to text me when you come back home.

 

* * *

 

The dance club took place in a classroom near the school's main hall, it was apparently adapted to look as any other dance studio though not as big as the one from the art's center or that's what Minako told him sometime earlier that morning. As soon as he spotted the classroom he tried to look through the small window in the door, there were some students rehearsing, a couple of girls and three guys but for some reason Minako wasn't there yet which made Yuuri a bit nervous, he was about to leave and wait until Minako arrived when one of the girls seemed to notice him through the small window and sprinted to open the door.

 

-Oh! You must be the new member the teacher was talking about don't you?

 

The girl had a tan, long black hair and a way too eager expression, Yuuri nodded but before he could say anything he was dragged inside by his arm.

 

-Guys! The new member is here, the one the teacher talked so much about!

 

 _"Talked so much? What exactly did Minako told them!?"_ Yuuri thought nervously.

 

-Wow Sala don't scream, you'll scare the new guy like that- A red haired girl said between giggles.

 

-So its really him!

 

A boy, probably the shortest of the group, said and approached him along with other member, a boy with a tan and brown hair slicked back in a ponytail.

 

-I'm Guang Hong and this is Leo, nice to meet you...em..

 

-Oh! I really forgot to ask- The girl who had dragged him by the arm turned towards him and gave him an apologetic look.

 

-I'm so sorry i should have asked first, I'm Sala by the way! what's your name?

 

-I'm...Yuuri

 

-Oh! If isn't that a cute name- Sala gave him a quick hug and that caught Yuuri off guard, suddenly another voice filled the room.

 

-Woman, stop flirting with the new member, you need to learn more politeness.

 

A black haired boy, probably asian, approached Yuuri too but differently to the other members his demeanor was quite...hostile. He gave Yuuri a long look from head to toes before speaking.

 

-Are you really the talented student Minako has been talking about? You don't even look like you train.

 

Yuuri didn't expect that reaction at all and he felt his own blood go cold, however a red haired girl approached the guy and smacked him at the back. Everyone got startled.

 

-The one who has to learn to be more polite is you Seung Gil.

 

The korean guy gave her an angry look but he didn't say anything and went to the other side of the class to continue his rehearsal.

 

-Don't mind that boy he is always hostile like that but you know what they say, dog who barks doesn't bite.- She said to Yuuri while offering an apologetic smile.

 

-He is so hot though- Sala butted in the conversation.

 

-Sala, you sure got weird taste...and this is not the moment.- The girl said.

 

She then turned to Yuuri and extended her hand.

 

-My name is Mila, i am a second year and also teacher Minako's assistant, welcome to the dance club!

 

Yuuri looked at her a bit startled and then briefly looked at the other members before shaking her hand.

 

-Nice to meet you, I am Yuuri...Katsuki Yuuri, i look forward to working with all of you.

 

-And we look forward to working with you too Yuuri, if Minako's stories are true then we'll have quite an interesting time here.

 

Yuuri got a bit worried, he wasn't sure exactly what Minako had been saying and he didn't want to disappoint anyone, however just as the thoughts started filling his head he managed to go on with the conversation.

 

-ehm by the way where is Minako?

 

-oh! I think she mentioned she had an urgent meeting with another teacher, I don't know more details though.

 

-I see.

 

-Mila, We have to continue the rehearsal- Guang Hong reminded her.

 

-Are you gonna practice with us Yuuri?- the other guy, Leo, asked him.

 

-I didn't bring my rehearsal clothes today so i think i'll just watch how you guys work.

 

And so Yuuri spent some time watching the group practicing some sort of ballad. Seung Gil gave him menacing looks from time to time but Yuuri tried to ignore it.

 

The music filling the room was relaxing and he let his mind get loose for a bit....he wondered then if perhaps Victor was around there, rehearsing script lines in his own club.

 

* * *

 

Mysteriously Minako didn't show up that day but the other students made Yuuri feel welcome and at easy (well with the exception of Seung Gil). When the final bell for club activities rang everyone prepared to leave, some of them asked for Yuuri's contact info or even talked with him about trivial topics. It was all casual, nothing different from what any student usually did with their friends, but for Yuuri who usually was all by himself or Phichit, all that sudden closeness with the club members felt somehow special.

 

Perhaps this wouldn't be bad.

 

On his way out of the school Yuuri had to pass by the other clubs since each club assigned classroom was close to the other. Is not like Yuuri had hopes of spotting Victor or something but he still took his time checking his surroundings... because he was curious or that's what he tried to convince himself. Eventually Yuuri made his way near the school's entrance but he didn't notice the other person waiting at the corner of the hallway.

 

-What a nice coincidence to find you here, scum.

 

Yuuri froze, it was the same guy who attacked him the other day. He didn't have clothes that gave a sign he was at any club but it wasn't rare for students to stay more time after the last period. Suddenly his own breathing started to get faster.

 

-W-What do you want?

 

Yuuri barely managed to say.

 

-Oh you know what I want, you got me in trouble with the principal after all, remember? this is just a payback.

 

In an instant Yuuri was pushed to the floor. He gasped as a sharp pain went through his body by the impact.

 

-You pig! let's see if you squeal like one when i beat you up.

 

The guy bent down a bit and pulled him by his shirt's collar, Yuuri gasped and shut his eyes when he averted the raised fist ready to hit him. However some seconds later there was no hit or pain, rather the sound of a pain groan and the feeling of the grip on Yuuri's collar slowly loosening. When Yuuri opened his eyes he almost gasped at the sight.

 

Victor, hair in a ponytail and with black rehearsal clothes was there grabbing the other guy by his arm...no, rather twisting it.

 

-You are aware they can expulse you for this aren't you?

 

His tone was cold and intimidating, it made even Yuuri a bit scared.

 

-Le...let go! It hurts...fuck

 

-It can hurt more if you keep struggling, be a bit more intelligent ok?

 

Victor put more strength to his grip to the point the other guy's hand was at an unnatural position.

 

-Agh! Just let me go i won't do anything i swear!

 

Victor let go and the guy fell to his knees while trying to ease the pain in his wrist with his other hand.

 

-I don't want to see you messing around again, it can get worst.- Victor said threateningly.

 

The guy briefly gave both Yuuri and Victor a very enraged look before standing up and leaving.

 

There was silent after that.

 

Yuuri, still shocked, only managed to stare at Victor who, after making sure the other guy left, turned his face to him.

 

-Are you ok?

 

His demeanor was different now, more relaxed but with a concerned expression.

 

Yuuri didn't answer, just managed to nod while trying to get to his feet again.

 

-Do you need help?

 

-I-I am oka-

 

Yuuri felt a stinging pain in his leg and almost fell back but was held just in time by Victor, who put an arm around his waist.

 

-Yuuri! Be careful

 

-Ah! Um...

 

Yuuri's face started to heat up and he tried his best not to quiver due to the sudden closeness.

 

-Yuuri?

 

Then he remembered, Victor probably knew about the rumors. Yuuri had to calm himself and shove him away, if he was too obvious Victor would then assume those were more than rumors, that it was the true.

 

Still quivering, Yuuri tried to push himself away from Victor.

 

-It's okay you...you don't have to worry i can walk by myse-

 

Suddenly Victor tightened his grip, Yuuri let out a small gasp of surprise and he couldn't help but shiver underneath the other boy's touch.

 

-I saw how you fell, you should go to the infirmary.

 

The way he said it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. Yuuri couldn't look right at his face, not when his own's felt so hot and he barely could control the pace of his own breath, but he nodded in approval.

 

Yuuri prayed Victor didn't notice how flustered he was.

 

Their way to the infirmary was silent and rather awkward, Victor didn't mention anything further about the recent incident but the way he didn't even once loose his grip on Yuuri's waist only made things hard for the younger boy who tried not to show his embarrassment due to the sudden closeness.

 

When they arrived to the infirmary Yuuri immediately noticed the absence of the nurse, instead just her suitcase which meant she probably went out for a break.

 

-um, it seems she is not here...I guess I'll wait.

 

-ok...i'll wait with you, try to rest on the bed.

 

Yuuri wanted to die right there

 

-what!? Eh...um, I mean don't you have to go home?

 

-it's ok I got time, I always stay here to rehearse even when the club activities end.

 

-I see...

 

-Oh, did I mention it to you? That I go to the drama club.

 

Yuuri then realized, of course Victor didn't tell him directly but would it seem strange to tell him "I know because I pay attention to any information about you" but he took the safest way.

 

-Well, many people talk about you after all...

 

-is that so? I should have figured out it was because of them uh.

 

Victor didn't seem surprised neither happy by the fact other people were talking about him, Yuuri decided then not to comment any further.

 

Victor helped him sit in the corner of the bed, there was still a very stinging pain in one of his legs, when Yuuri pulled up the fabric of his pants he noticed a drop of blood falling and Victor noticed too.

 

-W-what is that?

 

-oh...i guess I scraped my leg when I fell.

 

-We can't let that get infected...when is the nurse even coming?!

 

-Vi-victor there is no use getting worked up its probably just a scratch.

 

Yuuri didn't get why Victor seemed so worried but he assumed perhaps it was usual for him to be that attentive.

 

Victor washed his hands in the room's small sink and proceeded to look for some implements in the shelf. When Yuuri realized what was about to happen his face heated up all the way to his ears.

 

Yuuri, yet again, tried to calm himself because if it was true Victor knew about the rumors things would only get more awkward...and he still felt concerned about the serious look the Russian gave him the other day after the incident, a expression that until now Yuuri assumed was disgust.

 

Victor sat down in a chair beside the bed and proceeded take out some cotton and gauzes from their packages.

 

-Could you pull up the fabric more?

 

Victor pointed to Yuuri's injured leg and he simply nodded and did as he asked. Yuuri's eyes stared at everything but at Victor, it was kind of embarrassing in that situation after all. There was some silence before Victor spoke again.

 

-Its just a scratch fortunately but it still bleeds a lot...why did that person hit you?

 

Yuuri didn't want to explain all the story for obvious reasons so he just let out a piece.

 

-Yesterday the principal scolded him for being violent towards me so...he wanted to seek revenge or that's what he said but at that time I...I also snapped at him so he had his reasons.

 

Yuuri stared down, shaken up for having to reveal that to Victor (even if it wasn't the whole true).

 

-Did he hurt you?- Victor's voice seemed very serious all of a sudden.

 

-Well...he pushed me that time too but a friend stopped him before he could do anything more, if it wasn't for him it could have been worse.

 

Victor stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

 

-Could it be that cheerful friend of yours? If i am not wrong his family is from Thailand right?

 

Yuuri was startled for a moment as to why Victor knew that but then realized that maybe it was for the fact he was always glued to Phichit and even the day they had their proper first talk because of makkachin, Phichit was there too. Even if it wasn't because of that Phichit had a social life of his own so probably some people knew about him too, including Victor.

 

-Oh yeah, that is Phichit...we have been friends since i got memory.

 

Unconsciously Yuuri smiled to himself.

 

-is that so?

 

-Yeah, we grew up together so we are very close.

 

Victor grabbed a piece of cotton with the tweezers and poured alcohol on it.

 

-So tell me Yuuri perhaps you are going out with him?

 

Yuuri almost had a cough attack.

 

-w-what!?

 

-why are you getting so flustered for? Isn't it normal?

 

Yuuri was confused at the sudden change of topic but also embarrassed, there was no reason to react like that in front of Victor.

 

-What...what do you mean with normal- Yuuri said trying to seem composed.

 

-Well... in the past I have gone out with many of my closests friends too, that's why.

 

Yuuri tensed when he heard that answer, he didn't want to know about it even when it was obvious Victor might have had several partners before. Suddenly, he felt the cotton on his skin and the stinging pain of the alcohol. Yuuri twisted his face and barely contained a pain moan.

 

-Is not rare to experiment with people you trust you know.- the russian said with a slight grin.

 

Victor then slided the cotton up and down the scratch, the sting sending shivers trough Yuuri's spine.

 

-And you seem so close to that friend of yours.

 

Victor put more pressure to the cotton as he slided it, it felt uncomfortable, the pain caused Yuuri's leg to start trembling slightly as he tried to contain the drops of tears starting to form in his eyes

 

-You know Yuuri...back in Russia, even my first time was with my best frie-

 

-Stop! I don't want to talk about this with you!

 

Yuuri shoved his leg away due to the pain and without really thinking about it but when he realized he just yelled at Victor it was already too late, Yuuri got all red and when he faced Victor he noticed the Russian's expression was quite....serious.

 

-O-oh...sorry i didn't mean to scream at you, I-

 

-Yuuri i have to go back, its better if you wait for the nurse.

 

Victor suddenly stood up and showed his back to Yuuri as he made his way towards the door. The japanese boy started to panic, he had offended Victor and was ashamed at the way he messed up when Victor only wanted to offer his help. However Yuuri knew he had to say something at least, things just couldn’t stay that way.

 

-Vi-Victor!

 

Victor stopped in his tracks for a moment and turned back without saying a single word, perhaps expecting something.

 

-I..

 

There was a silence before Yuuri finally found some courage.

 

-Thank you...for helping me, If it wasn’t for you I don’t know what could have happened.

 

Yuuri suddenly felt shyness but tried to stay composed. Victor didn’t say anything for a while but Yuuri noticed the slight pink in the other boy’s cheeks.

 

-It’s okay Yuuri just..take care.

 

Victor offered a slight smile before before turning and disappearing from the room.

 

Yuuri’s heartbeat didn’t stop it’s fast pace not even when the nurse finally arrived.

 

* * *

 

I was almost 7 pm, the butler opened the big iron gates to let him in. When Victor arrived to the living room he spotted his step brother distracted with his own phone, he seemed to have noticed his presence and yet didn’t say anything but Victor was used to that treatment. As he made his way he heard some barks coming from the stairs, it was his beloved dog. Victor bent down to greet his small friend and found himself smiling, however his smile faded as soon as he spotted the woman making her way down the stairs, with disheveled blond hair and in a way too short animal print dress.

 

-My little Vitya! Welcome home!

 

Victor didn’t even react. While it was true that he was a good actor he couldn’t dare to try and be gentle to a woman who pretended to be a replacement to his actual mother.

 

-You are so silent as always.- The woman said a bit nervously while faking a smile.

 

-What do you want?- Victor answered coldly.

 

-Well!, your father received an important call from school before heading for his meeting, it was from your drama club’s teacher Georgi, and guess what?.

 

The woman seemed almost genuinely eager but Victor knew it was all an act.

 

-It seems the dance and drama club are doing a collaboration for a big show! Georgi insisted on the idea since classes started but it seems the woman in charge of the dance club, who by the way used to be a famous ballet dancer, didn’t agree with the idea until his best student joined them! it seems his name is Yuuri, very similar to your brother's don't you think?

 

Victor stayed silent for a moment before briefly answering.

 

-Thanks for telling me.

 

  
Victor quickly made his way to his room ignoring the woman’s questions regarding if he wanted to eat borscht or not that night and as soon as he arrived he closed the door and stayed still to take a deep breath…then he let a slight smile form on his lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For further explanation, in this story Yurio's mom is married to Victor's father so that makes him and Yurio step brothers (Yurio is barely three years younger than Victor here btw).
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I would appreciate any sort of feedback, this is my first fic so it makes me nervous whenever i post a new chapter. So if you want please let me know your thoughts or suggestions.


	5. A prince's oddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   _Close your eyes_
> 
> His voice was serene and Yuuri obeyed.
> 
> -You have to let your body relax first.
> 
> Yuuri tensed when he felt warm hands over his own, his own heartbeat went faster. There was no way he was gonna relax like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short update but somehow it reached more than 5k words. I apologise I couldn't update earlier since it ended up being a longer chapter and I was in the middle of exams.
> 
> Anyway, as I always mention, this work is unbeta'd so there might be some typos or mistakes, also finally Victor and Yuuri will be interacting more (I am going to add the slow burn tag because I think i made y'all wait).
> 
> As a warning, there is another masturbation scene at the beggining of the fic until the line divider, I was considering it and it may be there is gonna be more scenes like that so please be aware.

That late afternoon on his way back home, Yuuri recalled the events of that day. After going out from the dance club Yuuri was about to get beaten by the guy who had tried to attack him the previous day, however Victor appeared just on time to prevent it and even though Yuuri was barely hurt, he bothered to help him afterwards, showing genuine concern and taking his time on taking care of Yuuri, his whole attention just on him. That gentle gesture had huge impact on the japanese boy.

 

Yuuri was full of bliss, his chest felt as if it was about to explode. When he got home his mom commented on how upbeat he looked and Yuuri blushed at the comment which is why his sister Mari picked up on it saying that perhaps Yuuri had a crush. Thankfully they didn't make more questions, just letting him eat peacefully his usual bowl of katsudon.

 

It was a quiet and warm way to end that chaotic day and for once in several days Yuuri finally felt at ease.

 

When he was about to sleep, he recalled the smile Victor gave him before leaving however he also recalled when he started talking about his previous lovers. Yuuri was no fool, it was obvious someone like Victor might have had several lovers before and of course the Russian was far from innocent, but hearing that from Victor himself...it made Yuuri feel a bit of dread, even if now he wanted to treasure the small moments he had with Victor he never could be more than a classmate he was in good terms with or at most a close friend.

 

He knew that, yet that night when he was about to sleep, he couldn't stop his hands making it's way below his pants. Yuuri felt guilty doing something like that, he was sure that if Victor knew about it he would feel disgusted.

 

Yuuri recalled the focused gaze of the Russian while he took care of the scratch in his leg, Victor looked good with his hair tied up and it only made his beautiful azure eyes stand out even more.

 

-ah..

 

His member started to get hard even under his clumsy and inexperienced movements, Yuuri rolled his body until his face was leaning in the pillow.

 

Victor's previous partners probably were attractive and athletic, nothing like someone like Yuuri, average looking, with a soft belly, a body with way more curves than a guy's body was supposed to have as well as love handles and some stretch marks at his sides that were far from beautiful, or so Yuuri thought. Victor would never find pleasure in someone like him, Yuuri felt sure of it, yet in his head he pictured Victor being the one touching him...actually wanting him.

 

Victor would take his time on touching and exploring Yuuri's body, with confident and warm hands. As if to mimic the fantasy, Yuuri's strokes became more firm and fast and then he let one of his hands make it's way towards his chest, fondling softly one of his nipples.

 

-mhnn!

 

His moans were muffled by the pillow below his face, his movements becoming more erratic and fast until he felt a shiver grow in his upper body.

 

The climax was brief, leaving an empty feeling afterwards. Yuuri rolled over his bed, now facing the roof as he panted and then...he let some tears roll from his eyes.

 

"I am the worst" Yuuri thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, early in the morning, Minako caught the still sleepy Yuuri in the school's hallway and she was straight forward regarding the news:

 

"Yuuri chan! After a long talk with the other teachers from the art department, it has been decided that both the drama and dance club will rehearse together for a show!"

 

Yuuri had to blink a bit before processing the news

 

-W-what?

 

-Each club will have their normal activities the first hour but during the second we'll rehearse together for a play we are gonna show for Christmas and-

 

-What do you mean with all of this?!

 

Yuuri started to panic, a show? rehearsal together with the drama club...with Victor?, he didn't even had his first proper class at the dance club and this was too much information early in the morning.

 

-Yuuri? Are you ok?

 

Yuuri didn't answer, just stayed there very tensed even when Minako patted his shoulder reassuringly while looking at him with a concerned expression.

 

-Maybe I got too excited, I am sorry Yuuri, I should have explained better.

 

-n-no its ok its just...I am not sure if I am ok with all of this, I mean, do I really have to perform?

 

-Well yeah that was the idea, it's gonna be a simple collab, a play with some musical numbers.

 

-I see...

 

Yuuri stared down, feeling some sort of uncomfortable feeling starting to fill him.

 

-Yuuri...The true is that the one of the idea was the drama club's teacher, I was hesitant about it but when you said you would join the dance club...I thought it was the perfect time, you have a lot to offer Yuuri but if you don't want to I'll understand.

 

Yuuri stayed silent for a while, he considered the pros and cons, joining the dance club was already a radical decision but if he backed out now it wouldn't have made sense at all.

 

-it's ok.

 

Minako smiled and patted his head.

 

-Yuuri you'll fire up things over here.

 

* * *

 

 

The day passed by with no major incidents, Yuuri started to feel more at easy compared to previous days. Perhaps everyone was starting to forget about the rumors.

 

It was already lunch break, Yuuri and Phichit were sitting at their usual spot at a bench in the school's yard. Yuuri brought a bento box his mom prepared, Phichit stared at it with amaze, it looked far more yummy than the sandwich he bought at the bus station earlier that day.

 

-Yuuri, you better leave me at least one of those egg rolls.

 

-It's ok Phichit...this is too much to eat by myself anyway so just pick whatever you want.

 

Phichit almost squealed in happiness and then proceeded to hug his friend.

 

-oh Yuuri! You are truly an angel...but I don't got a fork or chopsticks, what should I do!?

 

Yuuri chuckled at the dramatic way his friend reacted.

 

-I always bring another pair of chopsticks just in case, you can use them if you wan-

 

-Yuuri?

 

Yuuri freezed, he knew that voice well. He felt Phichit tensing and letting go of his embrace.

 

-Vi-Victor? ...what...what are you doing here?

 

Victor was standing in front of them, a slight smile, hair loose and with a pristine uniform, almost as if he came out of some promotional add for the school.   

 

-I only wanted to make sure you were ok

 

Yuuri felt Phichit's eyes on him, he haven't talked with him about the incident after all.

 

-I...I am okay, thank you for your concern- Yuuri gave Victor a shy smile and he observed how the russian widened his own smile even more. It made Yuuri's chest flutter.

 

-I am glad to know that...today I'll see you at the club activities right? Teacher Georgi already told me.

 

Yuuri then shaked in confusion, did Victor know about the collaboration or that he was at the dance club? perhaps someone from the dance club talked about it, at least Victor didn't think it was laughable Yuuri took part on it, which was a relief.

 

-oh...well yeah I'll go, I-I look forward to working with you Victor!

 

Yuuri blurted out without thinking twice, it was way too formal and awkward to say in such an informal environment and so he felt his own cheeks growing hot.

 

To his surprise Victor leaned in towards where he was sitting and...briefly caressed his cheek.

 

-I'll look forward to it too, Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was too shocked to even move or say something back. Victor then left as fast as the warm from that brief touch fade from Yuuri's cheek. He didn't notice he was still silent and still until Phichit snapped him out of it.

 

-Yuuri, what the fuck was that.

 

Yuuri swallowed nervously before telling Phichit about the incidents the previous day, Phichit listened silently with a serious and then conserned expression.

 

-Yuuri...have you considered talking about this with the school's counselor?

 

-I don't know...but I am starting to think I should if something like that happens again.

 

-You should have done it long ago Yuuri...

 

-I know...

 

They stayed in an awkward silence for a while.

 

-Even so, its really odd Victor helped you out despite how he treated you the first time

 

-I think he doesn't remember it was me...

 

Phichit shaked his head in confusion, an incredulous expression growing in his face.

 

-That...that sounds unlikely and doesn't explain why he was suddenly so touchy-feely with you.

 

-Phi-Phichit! It's not different from when you hug me..

 

-Well, we have known each other for long enough to have that closeness besides I don't go around randomly caressing your face like that.

 

-Phichit! He...he was just worried.

 

Phichit observed the dark flush in Yuuri's cheeks and found it strange.

 

-Yuuri, this is just a thought of mine but could it be those rumors about you liking Victor...were right?

 

Yuuri then went from pale to extremely red to his ears and that was enough answer for the thai boy.

 

-oh Yuuri...

 

Yuuri gazed down, ashamed and his face feeling hot.

 

-Look, I can't judge you but you should be more careful, I wouldn't trust the same guy who humiliated me, not even if it seems he doesn't remember.

 

Yuuri stayed silent, not wanting to talk about it at all, Phichit noticed it and sighed.

 

-Yuuri, if its ok can I wait for you until you finish today's club activities? I am still worried about what you said happened yesterday.

 

Yuuri nodded in agreement and passed him the pair of chopsticks that he offered him previously so they could eat together, they stayed silent the rest of the break.

 

* * *

 

When the dance club started Minako had told them to rehearse a classical piece, Yuuri knew it well since he usually practiced it back at the studio too, so he had no problem catching up with the rest of the members.

 

It was more than good physical memory, it was the interpretation, Yuuri moved far different from someone rehearsing, it was almost as if he was performing for real, extremely focused on the song notes and tempo and trying to convey a feeling.

 

Yuuri was so focused he didn't notice when the other members stopped to watch him, even Seung Gil.

 

-So...what was that about him not looking as he was the same talented boy Minako always talked about- Mila whispered in a teasing tone to the grumpy korean guy beside her, reminding him of his rudeness towards Yuuri the previous day.

 

-Shut up- Seung Gil whispered back.

 

Meanwhile Guang Hong, Leo and Sala stared at the japanese boy with awe, Yuuri was wearing a simple loose tshirt and black dance pants and yet he moved so elegantly it wouldn't seem out of place if he performed in a stage dressed just like that.

Minako, who observed everything from the other side of the room, hummed in approval, she was right that it was a good idea to bring Yuuri to the club.

 

Suddenly the door creaked open, the music stopped and so Yuuri too, he turned towards the door and spotted a bunch of people making their way inside the classroom. The drama club had arrived.

 

He spotted first someone he presumed was the teacher, a young man with a peculiar hairstyle, after him there was an athletic and handsome blond boy whose rehearsal clothes were way too suggestive for school in his opinion, next to him a couple, a tanned boy with an undercut who had an arm over a girl's shoulder, she had black short hair and her red painted lips stood out. Beside them a brown haired boy with curly hair and finally...there he was, Victor, hair loose, a plain black v neck tshirt and yoga pants, it was simple but he still looked stunning nonetheless.

 

When Victor stared back at him, Yuuri's heart almost jumped, Victor smiled and waved his hand, Yuuri instinctively waved back.

 

-Do you know Victor?- an observant Sala approached Yuuri.

 

-oh um..well, kinda.

 

-Mhnn that's surprising, he usually doesn't get friendly with people outside his class, I mean, I am a second year too but from a different class and I have tried talking to him before but he is just so evasive!- Sala pouted.

 

Yuuri found that strange, Victor seemed friendly and relaxed around him but perhaps it was the way he behaved with boys, maybe he was more wary around girls.

 

Suddenly they heard some claps from the center of the room, Minako was beside the drama club's teacher, calling for everyone's attention.

 

-Well! I think we should start with this meeting, as my students may know my name is Minako Okukawa and I am in charge of the dance club.-she said firm and loudly.- I am a former professional ballerina so I am gonna be strict when necessary, I look forward to working with all of you.

 

Then it was the other teacher's turn.

 

-My greetings to everyone! My name is Georgi Popovich, former stage actor and currently in the labor of shaping new talents in the performing arts, I expect only the best from all of you, it's a pleasure to meet you.

 

Everyone stayed silent as both teachers went on explaining some details about the show, apparently it was gonna be, as Minako had told Yuuri that morning, a stage play with small musical numbers however both the dance and drama club were gonna be involved in both dancing and performing, the first hour each club would have their usual activities separately but they would work together the second hour. The play was apparently called "total eclipse", but since it was extensive it was gonna be shortened and adapted for the show. Yuuri didn't know much about that play, the teachers didn't speak about the plot further probably assuming it was from general knowledge, but aside from the members of the drama club almost everyone in the dance club seemed as confused as Yuuri.

 

-Well then, the roles have already been decided so we'll give each one a paper with a brief description of the character that were assigned for you so you can get accustomed.- Georgi said.

 

Minako started passing a piece of paper to everyone, when he approached Yuuri she gave him a wink before giving him the paper, that only rushed nervousness inside him. What was he really getting into?

 

Yuuri took his glasses from the desk he left them and briefly read his part.

 

Arthur, french 16 year old poet, attractive and sadistic.

 

Yuuri had to stop himself from reading further because all of that seemed already a bit...too much, starting for the fact he didn't look even a bit french.

 

-Victor! It seems I'll be your wife, hopefully my JJ won't get jealous!- a cheerful voice filled the room

 

Yuuri shyly looked over the two people, Victor and the girl with bright red lipstick he saw before.

 

-It seems so Isabella, I'll try to do my best- Victor offered her a smile.

 

-Don't get too lovey dovey with her! I am observing you Victor- Another boy, the one with a tan and undercut said in a joking tone but it seemed like Victor didn't pay him attention, because suddenly he made his way towards Yuuri.

 

-Yuuri, what is it, your character?

 

Victor had a curious and rather...impatient expression.

 

-oh...um yeah it's this one

 

In his nervousness Yuuri extended the paper and Victor took it. The Russian's eyes widened as soon as he read it.

 

-It seems we'll work together a lot, I look forward to it.

 

Victor gave him back the paper with a smile, Yuuri didn't quite get it, he simply assumed the characters had to interact but it couldn't be as much as Victor's character with his wife, or so he thought.

 

Georgi made his way towards the center of the room and spoke yet again.

 

-Ok! Be aware this is just a small summary, to understand your character you'll have to go trough a more complex process but we'll go trough it eventually, as you might notice the dance club has quite important roles too in the play but the drama club will have a huge part in the musical parts too.

 

Minako then proceeded to talk too.

 

-As an agreement we decided that our most experienced students took the leading parts and so Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki got the leading roles, Paul Verlaine and Arthur Rimbaud _,_ but that doesn't mean you all don't have an important part in-

 

-What!?

 

Yuuri yelled way too loud, the classroom going dead silent as everyone stared at him and when he realized the situation, Yuuri got incredibly red to his ears.

 

-Oh Yuuri, maybe this was way too sudden but it's just as I said- Minako said in a soft tone to try to calm down the boy.

 

Suddenly some whispers started to fill the room but Yuuri couldn't get exactly what was being said, however Victor, who still was beside him, put a hand in his shoulder reassuringly. Which of course only tensed Yuuri more.

 

-Yuuri I know it might seem like a lot of responsibility but you'll get used to it, I'll help you out.

 

Victor offered yet another smile and Yuuri, still blushing, couldn't do anything but accept.

 

-okay...

 

A whistle then filled the room. The source, from the blonde guy Yuuri spotted previously.

 

 

-You two are already getting in character don't you? Such fellowship.

 

Some laughter burst but Georgi was quick to shut it up.

 

-I can't believe my own students forget that total eclipse is a tale about art, love and two conflicting souls!, not just some gay porn.

 

If Yuuri was already shocked, this topped it all and perhaps Minako noticed his blank expression that she spoke up quickly to clean up any misunderstanding.

 

-Is not a porn ok? and we won't get to the violent or obscure themes either but yeah, the two leading roles got a kind of a romance going on.

 

Yuuri wanted to fucking combust right there. However he felt that warm hand on his back, taking him back to reality.

 

-Is ok Yuuri, I know this play, there is nothing radical you have to be scared about if they adapted it to be played by high school students you know, whats most important here is the dialogue.

 

Victor had a genuine concerned expression that made Yuuri's chest hurt a bit.

 

-It's...it's ok Victor, I have to be more professional about this too...

 

Yuuri turned towards Minako and Georgi before speaking

 

-I have only danced so far so I was a bit taken aback but...I'll try to do my best.

 

Both teachers smiled back at him. Though while what he said was partially true...inside he was still panicking over the fact that it seemed the character he had to play and Victor's were romantically involved and he didn't know how he would even handle that.

 

The rest of the class felt faster than Yuuri expected, they did some group activities and vocalization exercises. Victor stayed by the other side of the room with his teammates from the drama club, at some moment Victor left and strangely didn't come back until he appeared with a bottle of water brief moments before the last bell. Yuuri was about to leave when he was stopped by Victor.

 

-Yuuri, do you mind staying a bit more of time after class? I think it would be good if we rehearsed together, after all we'll have the leading roles don't we?

 

Yuuri was startled at the proposition and despite the nervousness starting to creep on him, he nodded in approval.

 

-That's ok but...I told my friend I was gonna go back home with him

 

-You mean Phichit? I saw him around when I went out, I told him you would probably stay here after class but I needed your confirmation...I am sorry I didn't mentioned it before but I was thinking about staying more time with you since I knew about your role.

 

For a moment there was silence between them, it was strange Victor took time to approach Phichit and tell him that but he seemed way too worried about the play, Yuuri thought perhaps he still didn't trust Yuuri's acting skills so he wanted to refine them in order that the show was successful. Victor was a great actor after all.

 

-Ok, just let me text him.

 

Yuuri took out his phone from his bag and was surprised to find already a notification from Phichit.

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Yuuri**

Is it true you'll stay more time to rehearse?

 

Yuuri quickly answered

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Phichit**

Yeah, Im really sorry, let's go back home together other time.

 

Phichit was quick to answer as well.

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Yuuri**

It's ok, just let me know when you arrive home.

 

 

-Yuuri by the way, have I gave you my number?-Victor said

 

 

Yuuri flushed hard but managed to speak back.

 

-Em, no...I don't have your number.

 

-ok, then i'll give it to you, let me add you too.

 

And so they exchanged numbers as casual as that.

 

-Oh that's a cute phonecase- Victor pointed towards Yuuri's phone

 

Yuuri got a bit startled and smiled shyly.

 

-oh...ah you think so? I bought it because it reminded me of my dog.

 

-I see, I would want a similar one with my makkachin's face too!-Victor said way too eagerly and it made Yuuri giggle a little.

 

From the other side of the room Seung Gil was still packing his things along with Guang Hong and Leo.

 

-That Victor seems like a nice person- said Guang Hong while glancing towards where Victor and Yuuri where.

 

-I am aware he is quite popular, it must be because of that- Leo agreed.

 

Seung Gil stayed busy finishing packing his things before he spoke.

 

-Those kind of people who seem so open and friendly, specially an actor... I can't trust them.

 

The other two boys stayed silent until Guang Hong responded indignantly.

 

-You can't know that Seung Gil! Don't go assuming things about people, is just the same way you did with Yuuri.

 

The Korean boy payed him little attention as he put on his bag and made his way outside the classroom.

 

Eventually Guang Hong and Leo left, leaving both Victor and Yuuri alone. Silence filling the room until Victor finally spoke.

 

-Yuuri, this is gonna be brief so just try to do as I do ok?

 

-o..ok

 

-You have to let yourself get more loose Yuuri, for us actors is important to feel comfortable with each other, since that helps a lot with how we work on the stage.

 

-I...I'll try

 

-That's the attitude I like-Victor hummed in approval.

 

The Russian then proceeded to lay in the floor and move his limbs as if doing a snow angel.

 

-w-what are you doing Victor?

 

-See? This is what I mean with getting more loose, come here!

 

Yuuri didn't quite understand what was going on but he just did as he was told and layed a safe distance away from Victor.

 

-L-like this??

 

Yuuri was just there laying a bit uncomfortable and staying still. Victor turned his head to his side and sighed.

 

-No Yuuri, you have to let yourself feel more free and comfortable.

 

-Well, um... laying in the floor is not helping.

 

Victor sighed yet again and that made Yuuri worry a little, perhaps he was annoying the other guy

 

-ok let's start from the basics, sit down

 

Yuuri did as he was told and then he saw Victor standing up and approaching before he sat down in front of him at a close distance.

 

-uhm what are we going to-

 

-Close your eyes

 

His voice was serene and Yuuri obeyed.

 

-You have to let your body relax first.

 

Yuuri tensed when he felt warm hands over his own, his own heartbeat went faster. There was no way he was gonna relax like this.

 

-Now try to follow me...slowly inhale

 

Yuuri tried to do as he was told, ignoring the burning feeling from where Victor was touching him. Holding his breath he inhaled for a while

 

-Now exhale

 

Yuuri could feel Victor's breath near him, almost like a phantom touch, it somehow made him feel well. Yuuri exhaled and then repeated the exercise with Victor several times, not once opening his own eyes and letting himself, bit by bit, start to feel relaxed.

 

Despite the situation, Yuuri felt the time going fast as he synchronized his breath along with Victor, at some moments though he felt Victor's grip on his hands tightening but Yuuri tried to pay it not much attention, focusing on his task to get relaxed.

 

-I think that was enough for today, you did well.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and felt his heart going faster at the sight. Victor hair loose, eyes relaxed and cheeks slightly pink due to the breathing exercise.

 

-Yuuri are you ok?- Victor remarked when he noticed the other boy staying still.

 

Yuuri shaked his head and tried compose himself before speaking but this time he didn't feel as nervous as before, the exercise really helped him to calm him down around Victor, even if just a little.

 

-Yes I am ok em...thank you Victor, this was really helpful.

 

Then again he felt that brief brush of fingers carresing his cheek, this time Yuuri didn't freeze but rather tried to keep his composure as he blushed slightly.

 

-ehm, Victor why did you do that.

 

-Do what?- Victor's voice strangely way too calm.

 

-You know, that- Yuuri pointed at his own cheek a bit nervously.

 

-Does it make you uncomfortable?

 

Yuuri started to get nervous and embarrassed so he turned his face away from Victor.

 

-No it's just...you caught me off guard...

 

Yuuri was making a big deal out of nothing, of course Victor was only being friendly, there was no way he had other motives, specially towards someone like him, Yuuri thought.

 

Yuuri was looking at other side so he didn't notice the brief spark that passed trough Victor's eyes.

 

-A-anyway I have to go back home now, bye!

 

The Japanese boy rushed to pack his things to the other side of the room and pretended to go out ass soon as he could, the more he could avoid Victor, the best. However the russian stopped him by his arm before he stepped out of the door.

 

-Yuuri, see you tomorrow?

 

The looks on Victor's face was strange...rather vulnerable and he noticed how he was holding his arm with a firm grip.

 

-of course we...we still got club activities together anyway

 

-That's not what I mean.

 

Yuuri got confused yet again.

 

-What do you mean then.

 

Victor stayed silent and looked at Yuuri piercingly, as if he was about to say something important.

 

-Hang out with me...

 

Yuuri felt his heart beating faster and a sense of bliss starting to fill him...until Victor said the rest

 

-It will be better that way....for our acting you know, to be more comfortable around each other.

 

Yuuri blinked a few times and stayed still before briefly nodding and disappearing from the room. He couldn't bear to look at Victor in the face.

 

Of course it was because of that, for the sake of the play, why else did Victor bothered to stay with him and try to get closer?

 

Yuuri tried to avoid those thoughts even back his way home but they were still there, reminding him none of his time with Victor that afternoon had any deeper meaning.

 

* * *

 

 

**An hour before.**

 

Phichit was leaning against a wall, scrolling though his phone while waiting for Yuuri to get out of class as he promised, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so he couldn't avert the sound of steps going his way, which is why when the other talked it caught him out off guard.

 

-So you are Phichit right?

 

Phichit blinked a few times before he recognized that the person in front of him was the same who hurted Yuuri and gave him a degrading nickname, Victor Nikiforov.

 

-What do you want, we have never talked before.

 

Phichit said serious and straightforwardly, he couldn't stand the guy after all.

 

-Don't be like that we have seen each other many times, I think you might know me? Maybe Yuuri talked about me?- Victor said with what could be considered a friendly smile yet it seemed more practiced than natural.

 

-Of course I know who you are, don't act so innocently.

 

-What do you mean?- Victor said almost with genuine confusion

 

-How can you even pretend you don't remember humiliating Yuuri!? Calling him a pi-

 

-Phichit- Victor interrupted him, his voice and eyes cold, the same gaze he gave him earlier that day when he spotted him and Yuuri in the bench. It was intimidating and...certainly unsettling.

 

-Today we got an extensive rehearsal, Yuuri will have to stay more time so don't wait for him ok?

 

Then Victor simply turned his back and left towards the cafeteria.

 

Phichit didn't have the time to say anything, everything happened really fast. At that moment though, the only thing Phichit could do was text Yuuri to ask if the extra time was true, after all he couldn't trust Victor, he was indirectly the one who provoked that many people started to make fun of Yuuri and if Victor was the kind of person Phichit suspected he was, then it wouldn't be strange he would plan to get him away from Yuuri to be able to hurt him.

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Is it true you'll stay more time to rehearse?

 

 

Phichit waited several minutes but no answer came, he tried then messaging Guang Hong about the extra time and when no answer came either he figured no student could use their phone inside club activities.

 

Phichit walked around impatiently until almost half an hour later a message came.

 

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Is it true you'll stay more time to rehearse?

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Phichit**

 

Yeah, Im really sorry, let's go back home together other time.

 

 

Phichit sighed and answered back.

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Yuuri**

It's ok, just let me know when you arrive home.

 

The thai boy then proceeded to go out of the school, still feeling a bit upset.

_Yuuri, you have to be more careful_ \- He said to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already night, Yuuri rolled on his bed not yet capable of falling sleep. He felt upset and conflicted but it wasn't directly because of Victor's fault but rather his own for raising his hopes up like that. He should be content with the fact that Victor at least talked to him but Yuuri couldn't stop himself from yearning more and more, Victor was simply beautiful...no...he also was gentle and patient and had the most endearing expressions. But of course, he had to remind himself he could only watch from afar, Victor was way too out of his reach.

 

A loud buzz in his bed surprised Yuuri, he immediately went to check who messaged him, it was almost midnight, not even Phichit bothered him that late.

 

He had to glance twice to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Sorry if its too late, I only wanted make sure I got your number right.

 

 

 

Yuuri stared at the message dumbfounded for several seconds, trying to process that it was actually Victor the one texting him. When Yuuri regained composure he rushed to answer.

 

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

Yes, this is my number, don't worry i was still awake.

 

 

 

Yuuri pressed send and shortly after another message came.

 

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

You can't sleep?

 

 

 

Yuuri got startled at the reply...yes he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Victor, he couldn't say that.

 

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

You neither?

 

 

 

The reply came fast yet again.

 

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Yeah, today has been a long day

 

 

 

Yuuri tensed a bit at the reply, perhaps he had bothered Victor somehow. He hesitated before answering.

 

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

I am sorry if I bothered you at today's rehearsal, I'll try to do better next time.

 

 

 

There was no reply for a while and Yuuri grew anxious to that however when his phone buzzed he didn't expect half of what he read.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To:Yuuri**

 

Yuuri there is no way you bothered me, actually far from it, I really enjoyed spending my time with you. I just got some issues going on at home, thats all.

 

 

 

Yuuri for one part felt relief and even a bit of happiness but for the other a sudden worry, what did Victor mean with issues?. Yuuri wasn't sure if it was ok to dig into it so he replied as safely as he could.

 

 

**From:Yuuri**

**To:Victor**

 

Are you ok?

 

 

Several seconds passed until there was response.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

I feel better now that i am talking with you

 

 

Yuuri's eyes widened and his heart started beating so fast he thought he could even hear it. "Why are you saying this" "why would you feel better talking with me when you are surrounded by so many people?". Many questions popped out, it didn't make sense at all, none of it. When Yuuri noticed he haven't answered yet he tried to type the most coherent and safe thing he could.

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

I like talking with you too.

 

 

He wasn't sure where the conversation was going yet another message came.

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

<3

 

 

Nothing made sense but Yuuri tried to calm himself, this had no deeper meaning, Phichit would send him heart emojis from time to time too but...If Victor found him close enough to be that friendly, that was enough to make Yuuri happy.

 

**From: Yuuri.**

**To: Victor.**

 

I have to sleep now, Goodnight :)

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

Good night Yuuri <3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the brown haired boy with curly hair in the drama club is Chris mystery boyfriend, I'll call him Masumi because that's how Kubo adressed him back in an event, I guess Masumi has both swiss and japanese family?
> 
> As always thanks for the nice comments so far and I would appreciate any kind of feedback, this is my first fic so it makes me nervous whenever I post a new chapter ;w;


	6. A prince's offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could feel Victor's eyes piercing through him and the slight feeling of Victor's breath over his face. It felt overwhelming but Yuuri resisted the urge to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! here is a new update, I have been busy so I couldn't upload it earlier...also I noticed many people asked about Victor's intentions or why he acts a certain way in this fic, all of it is gonna be explained soon so don't worry. For now have this chapter, this one is something like "the calm before the storm".
> 
> As I always mention, this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

 

 

 

 

 

It was already friday, that week had been pretty hectic for Yuuri, the rumors, the attacks, his decision to join the dance club and also...getting closer to Victor. As soon as Yuuri woke up that morning he noticed he had a sms notification in his phone and when he read the sender he couldn't help his fast heart beats.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Good morning Yuuri <3 are you already on your way to school? I am taking makkachin with me today so if you want you can say hello to him after club activities.

 

 

 

Yuuri smiled to himself and was quick to reply.

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

Of course, I missed him :) 

 

 

 

Yuuri then proceeded to hurry and get his things done for school. There was some sort of bliss inside him however he was quick to remind himself not to get his hopes up, after all Victor was just being kind because they were gonna work together. After having his breakfast and getting on his way to the bus stop he felt a buzz on his pocket, Yuuri got startled when he noticed it was another notification from Victor, so he opened it fast.

 

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

I can't wait to rehearse with you again today :) 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri sighed and smiled a bit bitterly.

 

_Yeah, its only because of that, don't be a fool Yuuri_ \- he said to himself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

At first period he and Phichit had to team up for chemistry class in the lab, at the start his friend was having fun mixing random substances but Yuuri stopped him before the teacher found out.

 

 

-Yuuri you have no sense of humor.- The thai boy pouted.

 

 

-Phichit! this could have got you a burn, I don't wanna be left in the infirmary taking care of you if that happens.

 

 

They both laughed as they kept trying to stick to the instructions the teacher gave to the class but suddenly a group of girls approached their table.

 

 

-Hey, are you Yuuri?

 

 

Yuuri got startled at the sudden intermission, he haven't talked with her or the other girls beside her before.

 

 

-um, yes what's the matter?

 

 

-Nothing or rather...we wanted to ask why are you so desperate.

 

 

Yuuri and Phichit briefly exchanged glances in confusion.

 

 

-Listen Piggy, we know you joined the dance club exactly when they were gonna start working together with the drama club just so you can get in Victor's pants.

 

 

Yuuri's blood went cold and immediately fear and anger started to fill him, the girl had said loud enough for all the class to hear and everyone around started whispering. As panic began to crawl into Yuuri, Phichit was fast to speak.

 

 

-Don't go around saying lies only because you are jealous!

 

 

The girl stared at Phichit infuriated and one of the girls beside her started to yell at the thai boy.

 

 

-Shut up, you got no right to treat my friend like that! She is only stating facts, everyone knows the fatso wants to suck Victor's dick, isn't that true?

 

 

She said loudly as expecting a response from the rest of the class but soon enough the chemistry teacher approached the group.

 

 

-What is happening here? why aren't you girls at your place- Her voice was serious and intimidating.

 

 

The girls quickly went back to her sits, Phichit glanced at them with anger before turning back to Yuuri, he was staying still and serious.

 

 

-You boys are Phichit Chulanot and Yuuri...Katsuki right? if there is another person disturbing the class please tell me.- Said the teacher before going back to her desk without doing further questions. Teachers usually didn't want to get involved.

 

 

Yuuri was staying still, trying to conceal his anger and the sudden fear that brief encounter gave him. He hated the fact people actually believed something like that, that Yuuri didn't join on his own accord, that everything had to be some sort of plan because for some people Yuuri wasn't more than a lustful fat kid. But Yuuri knew the moment he took the decision to join the dance club there would be people making fun of it and with ill intentions but despite everything he had to go on.

 

 

-Yuuri, are you ok? Please don't..don't pay them attention, is not worth it.

 

 

Yuuri looked at his friend and gave him the most bitter smile the thai boy had ever seen.

 

 

-It's ok Phichit, I am used to this, please just...let's just continue with the exercise.

 

 

Phichit had to breath deeply to remain himself from getting emotional, this was too much and he couldn't stand seeing his friend suffer like that anymore. As they continued with their work Phichit heard some whispers around them, he could figure out they were talking about Yuuri and his crush on Victor and he also noticed how Yuuri tried hard to remain composed during the rest of the class.

 

Phichit then thought it was enough, somehow he needed to know who started those rumors, after all Yuuri hadn't talked about it with anyone but him and even so he was the one who figured it out first without Yuuri directly addressing it. Obviously the person who spread the rumors didn't know a thing and only tried to harm Yuuri in some way and Phichit was determined to get to the true. After chemistry class ended Phichit had a new resolve and he had to get some help if he wanted to get more information but he couldn't entrust it to anyone. He stayed thoughtful before putting out his phone and sending a text.

 

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Leo, Guang Hong**

 

You guys are at Yuuri's club right? I need your help with something...

 

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt troubled and exhausted until the last period but as soon as the dance club started, it felt as if even just for a brief moment he was feeling well and free again, the rehearsal was a bit mechanical, the class was imitating Minako's movements but that sort of task is what Yuuri needed at that moment, it helped him relax and distract himself from any other thoughts. When the first hour was about to finish Minako gathered her students to give more details about the play and the dance numbers they would perform. 

 

-The play as expected will have live music, the music club will provide us with the assistance of two of their members, a piano and violin duo that will play some themes from Beethoven, Chopin and Debussy. I think you are all familiar with their music by now but I want you to pay attention to the meaning of the story while you perform the themes, this play is about how in relationships passion can lead to violence, chaos or even perversity...but even in those circumstances something memorable can be born, I hope you all think deep and long about it to try to understand the feeling.

 

Yuuri unconsciously nodded but he wasn't so sure if he completely got it, if he had to talk about someone he felt passion towards...that would be Victor but it was one sided and nothing as extreme as Minako described.

 

 

-Yuuri, I remember you were practicing a certain piece from Debussy...Claire de lune, I am happy to announce you'll get to perform it live as a solo- Minako said with a wink and a thumbs up.

 

 

The other members looked at Yuuri expectantly, clearly excited about the idea of Yuuri doing a solo performance when suddenly Seung Gil stood in front of him.

 

 

-Don't get so full of yourself, its true that you are more experienced but I'll be the one stealing the spotlight that day, I want you to know that.

 

 

The korean said with a hostile demeanor but there was some sort of respect between his words. Yuuri stayed serious and silent a few seconds before answering.

 

 

-I'll do my best though so don't get too relaxed.

 

 

Yuuri smirked almost defiantly and that caught the other boy out of guard, perhaps not expecting such reaction, meanwhile Mila and Sala giggled at the back. Yuuri despite any confidence issue still had pride on what he did and how hard he worked on it after all, no matter if he wasn't necessarily the best.

 

 

The minutes left before the second hour Minako indicated her students that when they had to dance with the members of the drama club they had to be careful and patient with them. Yuuri wondered if Victor could dance too but probably he could, after all a performer had to know a bit of everything.

 

 

When the second hour started, the drama club came to their classroom as expected, as soon as Yuuri spotted Victor he waved shyly at him but the other was fast to respond waving a bit more energetically while approaching him. 

 

 

-Yuuri! It has been a while.

 

 

-We just talked this morning- Yuuri giggled a bit nervously with flushed cheeks.

 

 

-Still, I couldn't wait to rehearse with you...ah but I think we won't be able to stay after class today, I can't leave makkachin all alone for so much time.

 

 

-It's ok Victor besides I really wanted to see him.

 

 

Yuuri smiled and Victor smiled back, the russian looked so vibrant and beautiful, his hair loose and eyes gentle. Yuuri got so immersed in the sight he didn't notice they had been silent for some good seconds until a voice snapped them out.

 

 

-You both come and group with the others too!- Georgi yelled harshly as some giggles started to fill the room.

 

 

Yuuri blushed hard and quickly reunited with the rest. Then Georgi proceeded to explain further about the play, mentioning what Minako said previously about the musical themes, the meaning of the play but also...he started talking about the plot in detail.

 

 

-So, today I am hanging you all the script so we can start group readings next week, you are gonna perform only the first act though, basically the story is set in the ninety century in europe when the poet Paul Verlaine lets his new apprentice, the young Arthur Rimbaud, live with him and his wife in her father's home in in Paris but Arthur's wild behavior disrupts the household and annoys the elitist group of french poets from that time however Paul finds Arthur fascinating and one night after having drinks with him their feelings explode and..they kiss, this is only the first act but if you wanna know mo-

 

 

-A kiss!?

 

 

Yuuri's scream echoed all trough the hallway, leaving everyone silent as all eyes turned to the boy. Suddenly heat started to fill Yuuri's face and his hands trembled slightly.

 

 

-I-I...I just...

 

 

Whispers started filling the room as well as some giggles. 

 

 

-Why is he so flustered for a kiss, that's so embarrassing.- whispered Isabella from the drama club.

 

 

-That's another level of innocence I guess, don't blame him- The girl's boyfriend, JJ, replied mockingly.

 

 

Minako was about to approach the trembling Yuuri when she noticed Victor was already on his way near him.

 

 

-Yuuri, what's the matter?- Said Victor as quiet and reassuringly as he could.

 

 

However the other boy didn't answer.

 

 

-Yuuri don't be nervous about the kiss, is only a play after all.

 

 

Victor put a hand in the other boy's shoulder as to ease his sudden nervousness meanwhile Georgi made his way towards the two boys.

 

 

-Student Yuuri, there is nothing you have to be flustered about! As a dancer sometimes you might perform certain music that doesn't really reflect your personality right? But you can always find a way to make it work and maybe identify with it, is no different from performing your character.

 

 

Yuuri wasn't ok with this, the idea of kissing Victor terrified him but he had to remain calm, calm as he could or people would start to suspect about his feelings towards the russian. After all Victor himself said it "Yuuri don't be nervous about the kiss, is only a play after all."

 

 

-Yeah...there is no problem. 

 

 

Yuuri said almost inaudible and nodded. Georgi smiled and went back to center of the classroom to give further details about the play. The japanese boy stayed still but Victor didn't let go of his touch until they had to start with the group activities.

 

 

* * *

 

After some intensive body exercises, Minako and Georgi indicated that they would take a short break. Yuuri noticed how many of the members from the dance club started chatting with the drama club, it seemed so easy for them, Yuuri thought. Suddenly Victor offered Yuuri to buy him some water, the japanese boy protested at first wanting to pay but then accepted, clearly the russian saw how anxious he still was regarding the kiss so perhaps that's why he was being kind.

 

 

As soon as Victor left Yuuri felt someone approaching and in a split of second there was a body way too into his personal space, with their arm around his neck, it was the blond boy called Chris from the drama club.

 

 

-So...Yuuri right? Could it be it is true?- Chris whispered on his ear, making Yuuri very uncomfortable.

 

 

-W-what are you talking about?- Yuuri said as he shoved himself off the grab of the other boy, after all he haven't talked with Chris before and that sudden closeness caught Yuuri off guard.

 

 

-C'mon Yuuri, don't worry I'll keep it a secret and I doubt Victor knows about it anyway, after all each day there is always a new rumor related to him and he barely cares as to pay attention to them.

 

Yuuri was confused but when he realized what Chris was referring to he couldn't help but step back in fear.

 

 

-W-what do you know?- Said the raven boy with nervousness 

 

 

Chris approached him again and whispered on his ear.

 

 

-That you might have a crush on our Victor- said Chris with a smirk.

 

 

Yuuri shoved him off and looked at him with hostility. However Chris was quick to try to calm the sudden tense atmosphere.

 

 

-As I said you don't have to worry, I am not as low as to tell it to everyone but I only wanted to make sure, after all you seem so flustered around him- Chris winked but that didn't ease the defensive demeanor Yuuri had.

 

 

-Those are all lies, don't bother me- Yuuri said coldly.

 

 

-What are all lies?

 

 

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted, Yuuri went cold as he noticed Victor's presence, he was holding two sport drinks.

 

 

-oh! Nothing Victor I was just teasing Yuuri, I told him I heard he could poll dance too

 

 

-You can?- Victor turned to Yuuri, face full of genuine curiosity.

 

 

-o-of course I can't!- Yuuri blurted out as he angrily looked at Chris who left with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

 

 

Victor then proceeded to give Yuuri one of the bottles.

 

 

-Thank you Victor, I really needed something to drink- Yuuri said shyly.

 

 

-it's ok Yuuri...by the way, are you friends with Chris?

 

 

-oh uh no...not really

 

 

-I see

 

 

Victor stayed thoughful for a bit before speaking again.

 

 

-I know he might seem quiet eccentric but some years ago he used to be quite the opposite when I met him, I think acting helped him to find his true personality- Victor smirked to himself as reminiscing something.

 

 

-Did you know him before?- Yuuri asked curiously.

 

 

-Yeah he lived for a while in Russia, he participated in a play with me in the Bolshoi, you could say we used to be best friends...nowadays we are still friends though just not as close as that time, after all I was his only friend back then.

 

 

Yuuri stayed thoughful and suddenly something clicked in his mind, some days ago Victor mentioned something in the infirmary, about how his previous lovers used to be his closest friends...and that he already had sex before. Yuuri felt his blood go cold and then hot again, he didn't want to think further about it but it was likely that guy Chris and Victor...there was some story there.

 

 

Yuuri stayed still staring down to the floor, a expression serious and...slightly gloomy. He was so confused, he had no right to feel jealous but the idea of Victor having sex with other people still hurted him. Chris was handsome and athletic and he seemed to be pretty popular too...qualities Yuuri didn't possess in his opinion, Victor's interests were on people far too different from him, Yuuri thought.

 

 

Suddenly he felt fingers raising his chin and he was met with a pair of azure eyes.

 

 

-Are you ok Yuuri? Why do you look so down all of a sudden- Said Victor with an expression full of genuine concern.

 

 

Yuuri instinctively shoved himself away.

 

 

-a-ah! It's nothing...nothing really.

 

 

Victor stared at him silently before smiling then they heard a voice shouting from the other side of the room.

 

 

-Victor! Yuuri! Come here, we have to do our last group rehearsal.- said Georgi.

 

 

The two guys hurried to join the others however Yuuri was still feeling a bit troubled.

 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the last bell for club activities rang everyone hurried to get their bags and leave, Victor went ahead to make sure makkachin was ok, Yuuri was supposed to follow when he noticed Leo and Guang Hong approaching him.

 

 

-Ah..Yuuri are you gonna stay here today too? If you do I think we might stay to rehearse as well- Said Leo as he offered him a smile.

 

 

-Oh, um thanks for the offer but I'll leave early today, sorry- Yuuri gave back an apologetic smile as he made his way to the exit door.

 

 

-w-wait Yuuri!- Guang Hong shouted and when Yuuri turned back he noticed the boy had a...very distressed expression, he also noticed how Leo grew nervous as he looked at Guang Hong with an acussatory expression, as if the other boy had done something wrong.

 

 

-What?- Yuuri said, feeling confused at the sight in front of him.

 

 

-Eh um It's nothing right Guang Hong?- Leo laughed a bit nervously.

 

 

-Ah..no...Leo we have-

 

 

-No, not now.- Leo tried to say as low as he could but Yuuri still heard him.

 

 

There was silence and a tense atmosphere started to grow in the room. Yuuri stayed thoughful before speaking.

 

 

-I don't understand, what are you both trying to sa-

 

 

-Yuuri! Hurry up, makkachin can't stay that much longer in the school's yard.- Victor suddenly yelled from outside, surprising all the boys left in the room.

 

 

-I have to go now, see you tomorrow- Yuuri waved shyly as he quickly proceeded to exit the room.

 

 

 

Guang Hong and Leo watched him go, concern plastered in their faces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he and Victor reached the yard, Yuuri was greeted with an eager makkachin who jumped at him and almost threw him out of balance.

 

 

-Ca-calm down boy i won't go anywhere- Yuuri giggled as the dog excitedly jumped around him.

 

 

-Makka seems to like you a lot- Victor said with a smile.

 

 

-You think so? because I like him a lot too- Yuuri said between giggles as he bent down and the dog started licking his face.

 

 

Makkachin reminded him so much of his Vicchan, a dog from his childhood and everyone who knew him well was aware that Yuuri loved that dog.

 

 

-So unfair, you seem more happy around him than with his owner- Victor commented.

 

 

 

The claim was a simple joke, Yuuri was aware of that but he instantly went red to his ears.

 

 

 

-Eh!? w-what...

 

 

-I am just joking- Said Victor with a giggle.

 

 

The russian bent down beside Yuuri to pet Makkachin too, he stayed silent as he caressed the fluffy fur behind one of makkachin's ears. Yuuri though, stayed still, nervous at the sudden closeness, their shoulders were almost touching.

 

 

-Yuuri- Victor said, suddenly his voice seemed serious.

 

 

Yuuri turned to face the russian and he almost gasped when he noticed their faces were really close to one another, barely inches apart. He could feel Victor's eyes piercing through him and the slight feeling of Victor's breath over his face. It felt overwhelming but Yuuri resisted the urge to run away.

 

 

-what..- Yuuri said as he let out a breath. 

 

 

Victor was holding his gaze with a face still serious.

 

 

-When I bring makkachin to the school I get a permission so I can't keep him here that much time...that's why we can't stay here to rehearse today, you already know that right?

 

 

-um yeah...you..you have already told me that...

 

 

Yuuri swallowed not sure where that conversation was going.

 

 

-I wanted you to see him since you seemed so excited the first time...but I still want to rehearse with you so...

 

 

Victor pouted slightly, Yuuri found it cute even in that situation, however the russian paused unexpectedly and the silence made Yuuri feel more self aware of their closeness.

 

 

-s-so?

 

 

 

-If you got time, do you want to go to my house? 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri freezed and warm took over his face, all the way to his ears. This meant nothing, this wasn't even a friendly offer, just Victor concerned about the play, wanting more time to rehearse and Yuuri too had to act professionally.

 

 

 

-Yuuri, if you can't is o-

 

 

-Yes

 

 

Victor stared at him as if he didn't expect that answer. Yuuri tried to stay still as he furrowed his brows in an effort to remain calm.

 

 

-I got time so...let's go.

 

 

Victor stayed silent for a moment before smiling and briefly caressing Yuuri's cheek with one of his hands. Yuuri tensed but he was slowly getting used to Victor's sudden touches. 

 

 

-Ok then, let's get going...Yuuri

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hint next chapter is gonna be quite frenetic, and it may answer some questions.
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks for reading, this is my first fic so it makes me nervous whenever i post a new chapter ;w; so I would appreciate any kind of feedback.


	7. A prince's charms part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Today at the rehearsal you seemed anxious about the kiss...I wanted to make sure you were ok with it.
> 
> Yuuri gulped and looked away, not wanting to admit how terrified the whole idea made him
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn't tell him he liked him
> 
> He couldn't tell him he had never kissed anyone before
> 
>  
> 
> -Yuuri, it's just a kiss, it's not gonna be different from what you have done with your lovers before.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri freezed at the statement because so far he had no experience in that field but he couldn't admit something so shameful in front of someone so experienced like Victor, he would probably laugh. The russian stared at Yuuri while waiting for a reply when suddenly a realization hit him.
> 
>  
> 
> -Yuuri...could it be you haven't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!, sorry for the delay, this chapter might answer some questions...but things are gonna get further explained in the next chapters so don't worry.
> 
> As I always mention, this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

 

Victor’s house was just a few blocks away from the school, they could have simply walked, it wouldn’t have taken more than 10 minutes but instead the russian made a call and almost instantly a big black car arrived. It seemed Victor’s family had a personal driver, a middle aged man on uniform, he put makkachin in the trunk which was adapted for a dog to be there. Yuuri was amazed by such luxuries.

 

-Come on Yuuri, let's go inside.

 

Yuuri noticed Victor was holding the door open to the back sits, he made a gesture with his hand to instruct Yuuri that he was supposed to come in. The japanese boy hesitated before entering, the whole situation felt really unfamiliar. As soon as he went in Victor entered too and closed the door before sitting beside him. When the car started moving they fell in silence but strangely enough it didn’t feel uncomfortable, after all Yuuri was slowly getting used to the other’s presence, nonetheless the trip was short and as soon as the car was in front of the house and the iron gates opened, the realization of what was happening hit Yuuri which made him start to feel nervous, he really was about to step in the house of Victor Nikiforov.

 

-Yuuri are you ok?

 

The sound of Victor’s voice after the brief silence caught Yuuri aback, the younger boy whimpered in surprise but quickly answered.

 

-I-I...yeah I am ok- He said with an obvious distressed expression.

 

-Yuuri.. if you didn’t want to come it’s ok you know I wouldn’t get mad, it’s friday after all maybe you had other plans- Victor said while looking genuinely sad, the sight made Yuuri feel a bit guilty.

 

-It’s...it’s not like that Victor! it's just that I..I am not used to be in this sort of big houses, that’s it.-Yuuri tried to offer a smile, though it was true that some part of him was intimidated by such luxuries, he couldn’t dare to say the real source of his nervousness, after all who wouldn’t feel distressed to go to the house of their crush?

 

Soon enough the driver was opening the car doors for them. When they came out Yuuri almost gasped at the sight of the house in front of him, a big two floor house with a high ceiling and a neoclassical look, they were even cylindrical columns at the front and small stairs that led to the front doors. Yuuri was simply amazed, Victor’s house was ridiculous, it looked as if it was taken out from a movie.

 

-So, shall we go in?- Victor smiled, makkachin was already at his side.

 

Yuuri nodded and as soon as Victor pressed the bell a cheerful blond woman greeted them.

 

-Vitya welcome home! I see you brought a friend of yours today? what is your name?

The woman looked at Yuuri with a friendly expression, Yuuri was a bit taken aback by her cheerful demeanor but she seemed like a good person.

 

-I am Yuuri, nice to meet you...uhh

 

-Oh, I am Yulia! Vitya’s mo-

 

-You aren’t my mother.

 

Victor said coldly and his face was far from friendly, it was rare to see Victor like that and that made Yuuri a bit scared. The woman’s eagerness suddenly deflated, she stared down obviously uncomfortable but looked back at Yuuri while trying to show a smile, not a really convincing one though.

 

-Ah yeah, I am sorry for the confusion, I am Victor’s stepmom, it’s a pleasure to meet you Yuuri, if you want I can order some pizza for you both and-

 

-I’ll take care of it on my own, you don’t need to meddle Yulia.- Victor interrupted her, his gaze dead serious.

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what was happening but it was clear Victor didn’t really get along with his stepmother and that made him remember how the other day Victor texted him about how he had “some family issues”. Yuuri wanted to ask him more about it because he was genuinely concerned but perhaps it was inappropriate, they weren’t exactly close friends and it was a private matter after all.

 

-Em, thanks for the offer mrs Yulia but I guess Victor will take care of it.- Yuuri smiled nervously as he was pulled by the arm by Victor who hurried to go inside, however the russian stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a blond boy in front of him, he looked as if he was around their ages but his face still looked as young as a kid’s.

 

-You weren’t offending my mom in front of that guest of yours, were you?

 

Yuuri felt the atmosphere going tense, the other boy didn’t seem even a bit welcoming.

 

-Let’s go Yuuri- Victor instructed him as to ignore the other boy however the blond was quick to react.

 

-Don’t ignore me you asshole, and who is that fatso anyway!?

 

Yuuri became tense and started feeling self conscious, he had been training but he still was some pounds overweight, at that moment he was wearing a loose t-shirt but the yoga pants probably made his extra weight look hideous or so he thought. Suddenly Victor approached the blond boy and aggressively grabbed his face.

 

-Yuri Plisetsky, you better check your manners when we have guests.

 

Victor said threateningly, a tone Yuuri recognized as the one he used when he saved him that time from the guy who was gonna beat him in the hallway.

 

-Victor, Yuri! there is no need to fight please!

 

The distressed voice of Yulia filled the room as she approached them, however Yuri was quick to shove himself off from Victor’s grip.

 

-Don’t touch me asshhole.

 

Yuri went out of the living room as a concerned Yulia followed him, leaving both Victor and Yuuri in an uncomfortable silence.

 

-Vi-Victor...what was that..

 

Victor turned back to look at Yuuri, his expression seemed rather...ashamed, something Yuuri found strange, it was an expression he had never seen on Victor before.

 

-It’s nothing Yuuri, l am sorry you had to see that...

 

Victor didn’t seem happy at all. Yuuri was uneasy, he needed to show him some sort of comfort, that’s what Yuuri felt at that moment, so almost in reflex he walked towards the russian and did what Phichit or Minako usually did to comfort him since he was a kid. Yuuri embraced Victor with a tight grip and hid his face on the other’s chest. He could feel the russian’s body tense for a moment before relaxing. Yuuri didn’t give it much thought, he didn’t think it twice but he became self aware when he felt the other’s arms on his back, embracing back. Suddenly his own heartbeat was going crazy and in an instant he pushed away from Victor, surprising the other in the process.

 

 

-I-I am sorry I just..I just felt like doing it.

 

 

Victor stared at him with wide eyes, still startled by the sudden distance but then his face became neutral.

 

 

-Don’t worry, its ok.

 

 

Victor spoke in a serious tone but before Yuuri panicked more, he pulled him by his arm towards the stairs.

 

 

-Victor... where are we-

 

 

-To rehearse, to my room.

 

Yuuri felt his face grow hot and he wasn’t supposed to feel like that, working in a friend’s room was something normal, he did it with Phichit sometimes yet he couldn’t help feeling flustered about the idea of being in a place so intimate for Victor. Yuuri suddenly felt guilt, if the russian ever knew about those thoughts, he probably wouldn’t dare to bring Yuuri back to his house...or talk with him again.

 

* * *

 

 

**One hour earlier.**

 

After some intensive body exercises, Minako and Georgi indicated that they would take a short break. Leo immediately made a gesture to Guanghong, to remind him of their task and they both went separate ways to try to talk with the people from the drama club, they had to somehow collect information, earlier that day Phichit asked them to after all.

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Leo, Guang Hong**

You guys are at Yuuri's club right? I need your help with something…

 

**From: Leo**

**To: Phichit, Guang Hong**

Sure, what is it about?

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Leo, Guang Hong**

It’s about Yuuri...there had been people making fun of him lately

 

**From: Guang Hong**

**To: Phichit, Leo**

Sorry for the late reply guys, what happened to Yuuri is he ok? :(

 

**From: Phichit**

**To: Leo, Guang Hong**

He won’t admit it but he is actually very down about the situation, it seems someone spread rumours about him liking Victor Nikiforov and since then they won’t stop teasing him, this is too much! I thought since you guys get along well with people from other years...perhaps you could ask about details, about who even started those rumours in the first place.

 

**From: Leo**

**To: Phichit, Guang Hong**

We’ll try to look for any sort of info then, I hope we can help Yuuri somehow.

 

 

Since he received those messages earlier that day, Leo still wasn’t sure about what was going on but Yuuri seemed like a good guy and it was unfair other people would try to look for an excuse to make him feel bad so as soon as Minako and Georgi announced the short break Leo indicated Guang Hong that it was a good time to go around and ask some questions. Leo himself was unsure about what kind of information they could gather but suddenly a particular scene happened before his eyes. Chris, a second year student was clinging into Yuuri who seemed to be quite uncomfortable. Leo tried to get closer and heard some bits of that conversation.

 

“W-what do you know?”

 

“That you might have a crush on our Victor”

 

Shortly after that he saw how Yuuri pushed Chris away, obviously bothered. At that moment Leo knew exactly who he had to ask. Some moments after he observed when Victor arrived and Chris got away from them, that’s when Leo hurried to get near Chris.

 

-Oh! Hello, you are Chris right? we have talked a few times before.

 

The blond guy stared at him a bit startled at the sudden interaction but he offered him a smile.

 

-Hi! yes that’s me I guess you are a first year am I right?

 

-Yes that’s right...ehm Chris sorry this might seem sudden but I was curious about what you said to Yuuri, you know about the rumors.

 

Leo tried to sound calm and friendly even though personally he felt spreading rumours about someone was low.

 

-You want to gossip then uh? but I don’t blame you, but it’s just as it seems, many people say that Yuuri has a crush on Victor.- Said Chris with a smirk.

 

-Has Yuuri said that? he must be bold

 

-Oh nothing of it, someone figured it out

 

-Someone?...if Yuuri haven’t said anything how can that person be sure, does that person even knows that situation actually bothers Yuuri.

 

Chris suddenly stopped grinning and looked seriously at Leo.

 

-Listen Leo, you seem like a nice person but I can’t tell you more than that, it's...confidential you could say.

 

The blond guy offered him a quick smile before turning back. Leo grew a bit upset, if Chris knew who spread the rumors why protect that person while letting another be hurt...but perhaps Chris didn’t know how badly all that situation was affecting Yuuri, sometimes people were as irresponsible as that.

 

As Leo prepared to look for other person to ask he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned back he met with a familiar face.

 

-Hey, are you one of Yuuri's friends?

 

A brown haired boy from the drama club, who Leo recognized as Chris boyfriend.

 

-Yes, you could say so...you are Masumi right?-Leo replied with a bit of wariness

 

Masumi nodded and made a gesture with his hand to guide Leo to the other side of the classroom. At first Leo was confused but since Masumi asked "if he was Yuuri's friend" he figured it had to do something with the raven boy so he decided to follow. As soon as they reached the place near the doors Masumi looked around to make sure no one followed them and spoke in a low voice...almost whispering.

 

-Listen, I don't approve how Chris acts towards your friend...and if you are close to that guy Yuuri, I think there is something important you need to know.

 

-What are you referring to?- Leo said as he raised a brow.

 

-I didn't want to meddle into this because I thought it wasn't something severe but...I never expected things would turn out this way, as you said to Chris, Yuuri must feel bothered, I have seen many people making fun of your friend because of those rumors and I think is unfair.

 

-Indeed it is but...wait, do you happen to know something?- Leo tried not to sound demanding but his voice was full of curiosity.

 

-Leo, I was there the day it started...and I didn't want to get involved but I feel at this point the situation is already dangerous for Yuuri, please if he is really your friend you have to tell him.

 

Leo gulped, there was obvious concern on the other boy's face.

 

-Just...tell me.

 

-Ok...but promise me you'll do something, I am not in the place to interfere since this is a delicate topic for your friend.

 

-Yeah, if I can do something to help him I will...- Leo said as worry started to fill his voice, the wariness Masumi was showing was concerning, as if he was discovered he would be in trouble.

 

Masumi looked at his surroundings yet again before looking back at Leo with a serious expression.

 

-You see...last monday after the last period ended...

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he entered that room and heard the door closing, he felt as if he could barely breath.

 

-Make yourself comfortable.- Said Victor.

 

Yuuri was still petrified, standing awkwardly in the middle of that big room while holding tightly the handles of his backpack.

 

The room had a minimalist look, they were bookshelves full of books and magazines as well as a wooden desktop with some small plants decorating it. In that said desktop Yuuri noticed two framed portraits, one of them was of Victor hugging makkachin and the other one...it was an older woman, probably in her thirties, with long silver hair that resembled Victor's current hairstyle, she had a small baby on his arms.

 

_Could she be...Victor's mom?_

 

Yuuri thought as he stared at it curiously, Victor was so small, probably barely months old, it was a rare and sweet sight at the same time.

 

-Oh, that's a really old photo.

 

Yuuri got startled when he noticed Victor was standing right beside him.

 

-Ah!, um I am sorry I didn't mean to stare- Yuuri mumbled kind of embarrassed.

 

-You got nothing to apologize for.

 

Victor chuckled before looking back at Yuuri.

 

-The woman on that photo is my mom...

 

Yuuri noticed the slight sadness on Victor's eyes, as if he was recalling something.

 

-Where is she now?

 

Yuuri didn't thought twice before speaking but it was obvious something was going on, the woman that greeted them at the entrance obviously wasn't Victor's mom.

 

Victor stayed silent a few seconds before speaking.

 

-She passed away.

 

Yuuri gulped and felt a chill on his spine.

 

-I-I am sorry I shouldn't have asked.

 

-It's ok, it happened a long time ago anyway...

 

There was silence afterwards, Yuuri  wanted to say something but there wasn't much to say, he didn't want to meddle in things that were so private to Victor. As he started to grow tense the other boy was quick to change the topic.

 

-Well, I think we should check the script! How about it?

 

-Ah! yeah...you are right

 

Yuuri sat on the floor as he put out the papers from his bag, Victor was watching him a bit amused.

 

-Why are you sitting on the floor?

 

-Eh? Um, what's wrong?

 

-You can sit on my bed, you don't have to act so formal Yuuri.

 

Yuuri grew red as he nodded and shyly sat on Victor's bed, soon after Victor sat beside him while holding his copy of the script. They were silent for several minutes as they went from page to page, the times Yuuri dared to glance beside him he noticed the focused gaze Victor had while reading the script, Yuuri was amazed, Victor was a great actor after all.

 

As Yuuri went on reading he noticed his character had to act bold and say quite scandalous things in front of others, it was something that seemed difficult, soon enough he reached the last page, what was written there shouldn't have been a surprise since Teacher Georgi already talked about it earlier that day, but the way it was written so straightforwardly...it made Yuuri's blood boil. It was the last scene of the first act, the one when both main characters were drunk.

 

 

**Arthur: What if...what if we kiss each other?**

**Arthur says playfully to Paul before both start laughing hysterically. However they suddenly get silent for a moment before embracing and kissing fiercely.**

**End of act one.**

**Adaptation by Georgi Popovich.**

 

 

_I want to fucking die._

 

Yuuri thought at that moment

 

 

 

He heard the sound of papers being put down and that's when he figured Victor had finished reading the script too. Victor was the first to break the silence.

 

-So, are you ok with it?

 

-Wha..what do you mean!?

 

Yuuri's voice was unexpectedly high pitched, he was nervous because he knew exactly what Victor was referring to.

 

-Today at the rehearsal you seemed anxious about the kiss...I wanted to make sure you were ok with it.

 

Yuuri gulped and looked away, not wanting to admit how terrified the whole idea made him.

 

 

He couldn't tell him he liked him.

 

He couldn't tell him he had never kissed anyone before.

 

 

-Yuuri, it's just a kiss, it's not gonna be different from what you have done with your lovers before.

 

Yuuri freezed at the statement because so far he had no experience in that field but he couldn't admit something so shameful in front of someone so experienced like Victor, he would probably laugh. The russian stared at Yuuri while waiting for a reply when suddenly a realization hit him.

 

-Yuuri...could it be you haven't...

 

Yuuri stared down in shame, he had been discovered.

 

-I...I am sorry I don't...I really haven’t done that

 

Silence filled the room, Yuuri could feel blood rushing through his face all the way to his ears

 

 

 _He probably thinks i am pathetic_. Yuuri thought

 

 

-That's not good Yuuri...not good at all

 

Victor's voice was low and serious, his words were like a hit in the face, it made Yuuri feel even more embarrassed...and anxious.

 

As Yuuri trembled and stared down in shame he didn't advert when the other boy started getting closer to him.

 

-What should we do about it Yuuri?

 

The russian whispered, Yuuri could feel him very close, the situation was unbearable, he wanted to cry, why was Victor being so mean all of a sudden. The train of thoughts Yuuri had were stopped when he felt a hand on top of his own one that rested over his lap. That's when he noticed how close Victor was, their thighs touching.

 

-Vi-Victor?

 

When Yuuri tilted his head to look at the other boy he noticed their faces were barely inches apart. Yuuri froze.

 

-We have to kiss on stage but you have never done it out of it, I am right?

 

Yuuri could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the other boy.

 

-Thats a problem- Victor said as he let go of the hand he was holding and put his thumb on Yuuri's upper lip.

 

-Then Yuuri...wouldn't it be better if I helped you out with it?

 

 

 

At that moment Yuuri couldn’t think properly, nothing made sense, he was breathing so fast and hard It almost felt as if his heart was gonna get out of his chest at any moment.

 

 

Then he felt it, the gentle brush of soft lips against his own and time seemed to stop for a moment.

 

 

Warm lips moved over his own, slowly...almost soothingly, Yuuri wasn't thinking, he didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to let that feeling last. When a hand cupped the back of his head, Yuuri instinctively put his arms around the other person and in reflex tried to move his lips against the other.

 

It was sweet and affectionate.

 

At some moment their lips parted, Yuuri felt numb and noticed when the other person gently took off his glasses.

 

-Yuuri...

 

That voice, low and serious it was what made him come back to reality. This was really happening.

 

-Yuuri, open your mouth.

 

A thumb tugged his lower lip downwards. Yuuri whined in surprise, moment Victor took advantage to join their lips for an open mouthed kiss.

 

When Yuuri felt the wet muscle inside him he couldn't help the moan that he let out. Yuuri was scared, it felt so strange, so unfamiliar yet...when he felt his own tongue being squished against the other, some sort of warmness started to make way through his body as he shivered.

 

Yuuri's hands were holding tightly the fabric of Victor's tshirt, the russian was experienced and it felt overwhelming for Yuuri who tried to reciprocate awkwardly and desperately, accidentally bumping teeth sometimes. But it didn't matter not at that moment. He felt as if he was being pushed and suddenly he felt his back against the mattress. Yuuri didn't have the chance to react as Victor kept kissing him, tongue against tongue, wet noises filling the room. At some moment Yuuri felt some pressure in the tip of his tongue and suddenly a sharp pain, that's when he noticed Victor was biting it. In his panic Yuuri whimpered and instinctively tried to push the other away but Victor suddenly started sucking his tongue, Yuuri shivered as Victor kept suctioning, then he felt a hand making it's way below his shirt, brushing against his belly until it reached his ribs.

 

Yuuri was a mess, small drops of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, the sensations were too much and too all of a sudden. That's when a realization hit him

 

_"Wouldn't it be better if I helped you out with it?"_

 

Victor had stated it from the beginning, this wasn't more than a mere strategy so Yuuri could perform better. Despite how good it felt, despite how much Yuuri wanted it, it wasn't genuine, it didn't have meaning.

 

Yuuri pushed Victor away with force as he gasped for air and desperately stood up to retrieve his belongings, he had to leave as soon as he could.

 

However a strong grip on his arm stopped him and in a split of second he was pushed back to the bed, the sudden action made Yuuri let out a whine. As he tilted his head to look at the other person Yuuri almost gasped in surprise, Victor looked...hurt.

 

 

Then he felt the other's body over his own, a wet mouth started to trace his neck, kissing and sucking frenetically. Yuuri was staying still, confused, scared,  not sure how to feel...but it didn't have any meaning, Victor was doing it for his own sake, for a play.

 

 

When Yuuri felt teeth on his skin he snapped.

 

-No!

 

The scream filled the room and probably far from it. Victor stared at him wide eyed as if he was suddenly woken up...or rather brought back to reality, the russian quickly moved away from Yuuri, his expression blank and as if he was surprised of his own actions, however Yuuri hurried to gather his glasses and bag before sprinting out of the room, tears falling from his eyes.

 

As Yuuri made his way out of the corridor he was faced with another person, Yuri, Victor's step brother. The blonde looked at him startled, Yuuri's hair was disheveled, his t-shirt wrinkled, glasses barely on it's right place....swollen lips and a face full of tears.

 

Before the other said something, Yuuri quickly passed by him and made his way towards the door.

 

What happened there...Victor couldn't possibly know how much it affected Yuuri, for Victor it was simply a task...a favor for the sake of a play.

 

Yuuri didn't stop crying even on his way back home.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Phichit was rolling on his bed impatiently, an hour before Leo had sent him a message where he specified he would call him as soon as he got out of the drama club because there was "something important regarding the rumors about Yuuri". Nowadays no one called you if it wasn't a big deal and this seemed like it was. By that moment Leo should have already arrived home from club activities, so it was about time.

 

Suddenly his phone buzzed, Phichit immediately  hurried to answer.

 

-Leo! Finally

 

 

-I am sorry, my battery died.

 

 

-That doesn't matter, what did you mean with that message? You got me nervous man!

 

 

-Well...Phichit as I said this is something I could only explain either face to face or calling you since it was about such a delicate topic so please listen carefully ok? Guang Hong already knows about this too.

 

 

-Just spill it.

 

 

-ok...so today I noticed how this guy Chris from the drama club teased Yuuri when Victor wasn't around, so I presumed he knew about those rumors

 

 

-ok...so you asked him?

 

 

-Yeah, I simply asked him about the rumours and why he was so sure about that.

 

 

-So!?- Phichit was sitting at the border of his bed, one of his feets moving impatiently.

 

 

-Apparently someone started to spread the rumours with no actual base, but he wouldn’t tell me who, however this guy Masumi, Chris boyfriend, he told me something I didn't expect.

 

 

-What did he tell you!?

 

 

-Well...he first told me he was against the way Chris treated Yuuri but if I was Yuuri's friend that I had to warn him about something

 

 

-Warn? About what?

 

 

-He told me he was present the day it all started, when that person spilled the rumor.

 

 

-And who the fuck was that person?! You are killing me Leo.

 

 

-This is something you have to tell Yuuri personally since he is your best friend.

 

 

-I will but just tell me! Who did this to Yuuri?!

 

 

-That person was…

 

 

Phichit heard how Leo let out a breath before speaking.

 

 

 

-Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this felt quite angsty, but things are gonna get more calm eventually. I must remark there is still a lot of things to be explained, we only know about Yuuri's pov so far after all.
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks for reading, I would appreciate any kind of feedback ; ;


	8. A prince's charms part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wanted to touch him, to feel he was real not a distant blurred memory. Yet he didn't know if he would even see him again.
> 
> And if he happened to find him, Victor swore he wouldn't let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well, i am sorry for the delay, i have been busy and i am aware I left you with a cliffhanger.  
> Anyway this chapter is from the awaited Victor's pov so it might clear up more questions
> 
> As I always mention english is not my first language and this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

**Detroit some months earlier**

 

It was barely a month since they left st Petersburg but it felt like it was ages ago. His father had taken the sudden decision of moving, but not alone, he was also bringing his new girlfriend and her son, as if trying to start again, leaving russia and the memory of Victor's mom behind...

 

Despite arriving barely two months before the end of the school year, getting used to the new school wasn't a problem, he kept his high marks record from the previous school and he was intelligent enough to catch up with the rest at class and as an overseas transfer student he brought a lot of attention so in short time he started getting as popular as he was back in Russia. Victor was aware he was handsome and the fact he was a good actor gave him more points among his classmates.

 

Many pestered him to hang out or even confessed to him, Victor was used to dealing with people but day by day it was starting to get exhausting, sometimes not even recognizing faces. To his relief there was someone he knew there, Chris, he knew him since back a year prior when they performed in a play together at the Bolshoi, Chris was barely a year younger than him and also...what Victor would call his clumsy first make out, is not as if Victor haven't kissed or anything before that but he haven't done something so intimate as that, it didn't really work or went further than some kisses and touches but it was an interesting experience. Afterwards he would gain the boldness to start hooking up with other people for simple pleasure or stress relief, Victor knew it wasn't difficult, there were many people willing to after all, he was already 17 and thought it was ok to let himself experiment such liberties, his father didn't really care as long as he didn't get in trouble and brought good marks from school.

 

Victor had been with some girls and guys but aside from the fast pleasure there wasn't more than that, not even a single serious relationship but is not as if Victor was interested as long as he could get satisfied even for a brief moment. It was ok, Victor thought and he hadn't left that habit even when they arrived to Detroit, specially because it was some sort of get away from the artificial family his father tried to make up. It was insulting, Victor had a mom, she had passed away years ago but  even so she would still be his mom and no stranger his father introduced him could even compare.

 

It was sad, the fact Victor clung to those far away memories but her mother was the only person he had got attached to...and the one who had encouraged him to pursue an art career too. She used to be a ballerina who retired after marrying his father, a business man, she got pregnant soon after but the day she gave birth to Victor due to some complications she had lost a lot of blood, which is why she stayed more than a month interned until she apparently recovered. It's known that afterwards her health became more fragile, she would spend most of her days at home with the small Victor, taking care of him, playing together, dancing together, she was all of Victor's world, a constant presence full of warmth. However when Victor turned 6 she suddenly passed away.

 

When she left Victor's life it was quite a shock for him, he was small and craved for affection but instead he was faced with a clueless father who would spend most of his time outside and whose idea of affection was leaving Victor under the care of a babysitter or buying him any random toy or game device.

 

But that's not what Victor needed. Some time after he had adopted a dog from a shelter, a brown poddle, his father was opposed at first but soon after gave in. Makkachin became a comfort for Victor and a constant presence that helped him endure the rest of his childhood or even now. Its not like he hated his father though at least he wasn't opposed to Victor's chose of career however something he still couldn't understand was how easy was for the man to forget his mother, he knew that time after she passed away his father played around with some women but to settle down with one of them and leave the country...it was something that made Victor resent him.

 

His father's girlfriend, Yulia, was loud and unpolite, she would try to call him "son" right away when they first met and Victor hated it. Yulia's son, Yuri, was more distant but mean and vulgar at times, Victor tried to ignore them but loathed the fact somehow they intruded his life. That is why he preferred to stay out of his house, rehearsing at the drama club or the arts center and sometimes staying out all night at someone's house, seeking some sort of pleasure but even pleasure would start to seem dull, praises at school not more than empty words, even rehearsal started to seem monotone and somehow Victor started to lose sight of what was his motivation in the first place.

 

Victor was barely 17 and yet he was already losing sight of the meaning behind his life.

 

* * *

 

It was one of those monotone days that a certain incident took place.

 

One late evening while rehearsing at the arts center he decided to stay more time since there was some sort of party at his house and for Victor it was enough faking gentleness at school as to do the same some long hours more at home. While Victor repeated over and over again the same dialogue, trying to get some feeling into it, he heard muffled music through the walls, it was a [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY) Victor felt he had listened before but he couldn't exactly figure out where.

 

At that moment the sun was setting, giving room to the night's skies, Victor wondered who else would stay until so late and so curiosity took the best of him. The russian stepped outside to the corridor, it was long and barely illuminated, as he took another step further he felt how the music started to get more and more legible and that's when a memory from a far past came back to his mind.

 

Clair de Lune, one of his mom's favorite melodies.

 

As if hypnotized by the melody, Victor kept walking forward until he reached a big glass door in the dark far end of the corridor, half covered by transparent curtains, That's when he saw it.

 

Covered by shadows in that dark room, a figure moved, limbs almost floating and matching perfectly the notes and tempo of the melody, the dim light of the moon eventually started to get though the windows and Victor could see glimpses of the person. It was a young boy around his age, slim figure, dark hair slicked back and...closed eyes, as if trying to merge with the music, his expression conveyed passion.

 

He was ethereal.

 

Victor recalled when his mom danced around the house freely at the rhythm of that melody and he tried to follow her, both of them laughing and ignoring anything else in the world. The sight in front of him...the performance was far different yet it triggered so many emotions in the russian.

 

He kept watching as the figure kept moving, the dim light made his skin shine, drops of sweat covering his body in a way that only made him more beautiful. For a moment Victor forgot how to breath.

 

As the melody reached the climax the boy started to move more and more frenetically, completely focused. Pure, genuine emotion rushed through that body, so different and even more vivid than anything Victor had seen in a long time.

 

When the melody stopped Victor felt as if he was suddenly woken up from a fantasy, he observed as the boy fell to the floor and panted  heavily. Victor stayed there a few seconds, he felt as if he had witnessed something too intimate so he left, after all, keeping the room dark was a sign that what he saw was supposed to be private.

 

The other didn't notice his presence.

 

* * *

 

 

That incident lightened a spark inside Victor, that night while rolling in his bed he was unable to sleep, recalling how that mysterious person danced almost as if the music came out from himself. A new kind of excitement that he haven't felt since long ago rushed through him, the russian rolled over the side his dog was lying asleep and hugged him while being unable to hide the grin plastered in his face.

 

After so many time, Victor finally was looking forward to something again.

 

* * *

 

The next day he learned a few things that could lead him to the mystery boy. From what they told him sometimes students stayed to rehearse until late at night and apparently in the same floor where he had acting class there was also a ballet class, so that person had to be from there.

 

As soon as his class was done he peeked outside to observe the students coming out from the other room.

 

One by one they were coming out but strangely they were all young girls until...a certain boy in glasses came out last after them.

 

He didn't exactly stood out, he walked with his head down and his looks were kind of average. Victor observed him well, trying to find any similarities to what he saw the previous day and even though he was the only male in that class...there was no way he was the same person.

 

Perhaps he had been absent or he left earlier or perhaps...that person only came at night, Victor thought.

 

And so Victor stayed to rehearse or rather make time until the mystery person appeared, almost two hours later he heard some steps from the corridor so he quickly peeked out of his own room.

 

The same music from the day before filled all the corridor and Victor observed a figure inside the room at the end of it.

 

By that time it was almost night but there was still some light and what Victor saw quite shocked him.

 

The plain looking boy from earlier put his glasses on a shelf as he proceeded to close his eyes and breath deeply before starting moving.

 

As he danced Victor felt his heartbeat raising. While dancing he was in no way the timid boy he saw earlier but rather he seemed the most beautiful person in the whole city.

 

The gap between the boy from before and the one dancing in front of Victor...was endearing.

 

As the boy danced he slicked his hair back, the gesture made Victor caught his breath before sighing heavily.

 

As the other day he left before the other noticed him.

 

* * *

 

He silently observed him for several days, there were certain days he didn't come others were he did but Victor stayed hidden in the shadows, each time he witnessed him was almost like a new whole experience, Victor never spoke or knocked the door, scared of somehow breaking that "fantasy" in which he indulged himself almost every night. There was new joy in Victor's life, new motivation before every rehearsal, he was full of inspiration, however after over a month the boy suddenly stopped coming.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor tried to ignore it, the fact he had let go something so special, perhaps he should have talked to him, simply knocked the door and introduced, perhaps he should have asked if someone knew him, but it was late. However that didn't stop Victor from longing.

 

He wasn't gonna deny it, there was something more to than the way that boy danced or the mystery behind him, since the first time he saw him Victor didn't feel like forcing himself into being with other people, watching that boy was emotionally fulfilling, it gave him some sort of warmth in his chest but after the lost of the little he had...Victor soon came to terms that he had more than longing, he had desire.

 

It was one night after coming back right from school that he let himself be indulged in those thoughts, the thought of dancing together in the dark, the thought of their bodies pressed close, the thought of holding and being held. Victor recalled well the way sweat looked good over that boy's skin, how it glistened beautifully and almost erotically, the way his cheeks were red and he panted heavily after the music stopped. Victor wondered how that boy would look after sex, probably almost the same. He also wondered if that boy had already been touched the way Victor wanted to touch him...how would his voice sound? how does it even sounded, perhaps soft or low or sweet.

 

There was so much he didn't know, Victor wondered with a lot of intrigue what kind of person the other was, after all, the times he spotted him after ballet class ended he didn't look exactly as upbeat and glamorous as when he danced yet there was some sort of cuteness in that timid demeanor, he had a gentle expression and big beautiful chocolate eyes, he looked so pure yet when he gave in to the music he seemed as a whole different person and Victor liked...really liked both sides.

 

Victor wanted to touch him, to feel he was real not a distant blurred memory. Yet he didn't know if he would even see him again.

 

And if he happened to find him, Victor swore he wouldn't let him go again.

 

* * *

 

At the opening ceremony of the new school year he was going to do a brief presentation, a monologue taken from a midsummer night's dream, he was familiar with the play so it was no problem for him. However in the middle of it he didn't expect to see a certain face in the crowd.

 

Almost at the far end of the auditorium, a figure suddenly had walked in, round caramel eyes behind thick glasses staring back at him, at that moment Victor felt as if he could die from the joy that started to fill him.

 

He finally found him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already a week since the new school year started, yet he couldn't find him anywhere, Victor was growing desperate but he had no clue how to find him.

 

He was walking through the corridor surrounded by many classmates whose names he barely knew, it was suffocating but he knew well how to smile to deal with those situations.

 

Lost in the loud voices that overlapped around him he didn't notice on time that he was about to collide with someone else. An audible thud and the sound of things falling to the floor. Victor glanced at the person bellow him and froze.

 

Those beautiful caramel eyes stared at him, he had a round and soft face, he apparently gained weight but it only made him look the more adorable.

 

Victor couldn't help smiling and so he also didn't think twice before speaking. He only wanted to joke, to be friendly by giving him a cute name.

 

-next time you better watch your step, little piggy

 

He wasn't thinking, he didn't take in consideration there were more people around until he heard the snorts and laughs.

 

When he heard the mocking from the crowd  and saw the horror in the other's expression, Victor felt as if he had committed a mistake.

 

Everything was confusing, that's not how things were supposed to happen, not like that. Victor was prettified until he noticed a person approaching the boy below him and called him by his name.

 

-Yuuri answer me! Are you ok?

 

Yuuri

 

Victor imprinted that name well in his memory

 

The murmurs and laughs kept growing, Victor wanted to do something, to scream to make them stop but guilt and shame were rushing through his body, he was unable to do a thing, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to explain, he wanted to start all over again somehow.

 

A person near picked up Yuuri's phone and commented

 

"Hey is this your phone? the one with the stupid poodle phone case?"

 

Victor wanted to punch that person...yet there was something else he got to know about Yuuri at that moment, even under those circumstances.

 

Victor kept watching Yuuri, unable to do anything, the fact the person he desperately wanted to get to know and love was in front of him being humiliated by his own fault, was way too much to bear but he promised to himself that he would make up for it...somehow. Before guilt ate him alive he left the scene.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri liked poodles, even under the unfortunate circumstances of that morning, that was really important information or so Victor thought.

 

If he wanted to make up and start again with Yuuri he had to find a way to bond with him. That friday before leaving school he asked the principal, Yakov, if it was ok to bring his pet to the school.

 

Victor knew Yakov Feltsman since when he was kid, the man was his father's friend and also the ex husband of his mother's mentor, a former ballerina called Lillia. Yakov held great respect for the Nikiforov family and was the one who made Victor's transfer from his previous school in Russia to the one in Detroit, more easy.

 

After telling Yakov about his idea of bringing makkachin, he wasn't in any way content but admitted there was no rule against it if the pet stayed in the yard outside the school building with plenty food and water. The man asked him why would he even bother to bring his pet and make it wait until he came out of class.

 

"I just want to go back home with my dog" Victor lied.

 

That evening after stepping out of the principal's office and making his way out of the school he was found by a group of classmates who surrounded him and tried to start a chat with him.

 

-Victor when will we see you performing again?

A girl said while licking her lips and pulling some of her hair behind her ear.

 

Why they were always so obvious- Victor thought

 

Despite his sudden irritation Victor put on a smile and faced the small crowd.

 

-I don't know, depends if teacher Georgi plans something.

 

-Even so! don't you have extra class in a local institute or something? We would like to visit you.

 

Another girl said while leaning towards him.

 

-I don't know what you are talking about- Victor said still smiling and with a joking tone, as a way to friendly turn them down.

 

The girls understood the message right away and giggled nervously as to cover their embarrassment.

 

Suddenly, Victor felt eyes on his neck. When he turned around he was faced yet again with those familiar brown eyes. Victor tensed, the guilt from that morning still fresh however Yuuri quickly turned away and...grabbed the hand of the person beside him, a boy Victor recognized as the same beside Yuuri that morning.

 

People who were only friends didn't hold hands the way they did, as Victor watched them leave he felt something crushing inside him.

 

There was no way, there simply was no way that Yuuri...his Yuuri already belonged to someone else.

 

* * *

 

 

That night Victor couldn't sleep, he was so worked up and confused, he didn't even let Makkachin in his bedroom, he wanted to be alone.

 

He had hurt Yuuri, he had humiliated him even if it wasn't his intention and...it seemed as if Yuuri already had someone else.

 

It was all too much to bear however, despite all those circumstances Yuuri still was on his reach, he had found him and he wouldn't let go of him, not again.

 

Victor recalled vividly the first time he saw him and the way he moved with the music...no actually he was the one who created the music with his body. He was enchanting, ethereal yet when he wasn't dancing he looked so vulnerable and timid, a strange combination yet one Victor found endearing.

 

Yuuri now looked even more different, he had put on some weight but it only made him look more cute, Victor wondered what that weight also did with his body, from what he recalled he had strong tights and perhaps they looked even better now.

 

Victor unconsciously licked his lips as he kept on recalling those nights at the arts center, he wanted to endure it but he had yearned for Yuuri and...lusted so much, so much time, the fact he was so close to him only made the situation the more frustrating.

 

Victor didn't notice when he started stroking himself, he panted heavily as he kept on thinking on the other boy...on his body covered in sweat as he danced, on his flushed face, on his rapid pants.

 

No matter if Yuuri was with someone else, if he loved someone else, at least at that moment on Victor's mind Yuuri only belonged to him and perhaps...soon he would be all his for real.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday came, Victor left Makkachin in the yard along with two plastic bowls to make sure he had plenty of food and water, later Victor talked with the drama club's teacher making up an excuse about having a family meeting and that  he wouldn't go to club activities that day. All was set, he only had to wait.

 

And so eventually the last bell rang.

 

Victor found himself near the school's door, walking from one place to another impatiently and trying to avoid anyone who wanted to approach him.

 

Yuuri should come out soon.

 

Victor thought as he unconsciously reached his fingers to his mouth with a concerned expression.

 

Ten minutes passed and yet there wasn't any sign, Victor was starting to get worked up so he quickly went in the school building and started to look for the boy, perhaps he left earlier so he had to make sure he wasn't there.

 

There was still no sign and Victor's shoulders sunk in defeat, Yuuri probably did leave earlier that day. As Victor made his way outside the school heading to the yard he didn't expect to see the sight in front of him.

 

His dog was in top of Yuuri, enthusiastically licking his face as the boy giggled. It was a sweet sight, perfect.

 

Victor observed with how much love and care Yuuri petted and talked sweetly to his dog. Then Victor decided to intrude and go ahead with his plan.

 

-Makkachin!

 

He called his dog loud enough for Yuuri to hear too however the other boy quickly moved as if he was about to leave, so Victor acted fast

 

\- Do you like poodles too?

 

It was a random and simple question, Victor already knew the answer though, Victor observed how Yuuri stared back at him shyly...he was so cute

 

\- E-excuse me?

 

\- People usually get scared of Makkachin but you seemed to react well to his eagerness, so I figured you might like them

 

Yuuri stared at him like a scared lamb, Victor was sure that he was still upset about the incidents the previous friday but he was gonna pretend it never happened, this was a new beginning for them both anyway or so the russian thought.

 

\- So, do you like them?- Victor insisted

 

\- I um, y-yeah I have one...n-no I mean, I used to have one, a poodle too.

Yuuri stayed silent after answering and in a sudden movement he prepared the leaved the place, however Victor wouldn’t let that happen and instinctively grabbed him by one of his arms, perhaps too harshly.

\-   What was your poodle’s name? mine is called makkachin- Victor smiled as he let go of the other’s arm.

\- Vi..Vicchan

\- that’s a really cute name, aren’t poodles the best? they are so loyal and easy to get along with, unlike other breeds or cats, my brother has one and to be honest i can’t stand it.

Victor didn’t know why he slipped something about his current family but it didn’t matter if it was Yuuri. The japanese boy fell silent again so Victor decided to be straightforward and go on with his plan of starting again with Yuuri.

-Oh! I..I just realized we have introduced our dogs but we haven’t really introduced properly right?

Victor pretended that was their first proper meeting at school, there was no sign of lie in his face, Victor was a good actor after all.

-My name is Victor Nikiforov, I am a second year- He said eagerly as he extended his hand towards Yuuri.

The other boy hesitantly grabbed his hand back, Victor noticed the way the boy was trembling and his flushed cheeks, Yuuri was so innocent, genuinely shy, it was too much to process, Victor couldn’t wait to get close to him and it seemed like Yuuri was starting to open up.

-I..I am Yuuri

-Nice to meet you, Yuuri

Victor looked at him tenderly while enjoying the touch in their hands, Victor didn’t want to let go of that moment, then suddenly a voice emerged from the back.

-Yuuri! sorry for taking so long but that teacher just wouldn’t let me go and-

Victor felt Yuuri tensing and abruptly letting go of his hand before passing by him, to the source of the voice. When Victor turned back, the scene in front of him was something he rather would have avoided seeing.

Yuuri was over another person, hugging them almost tenderly, Victor quickly noticed it was the same guy from the other day with whom Yuuri left the school while holding hands. There was something crushing, twisting yet again inside Victor’s chest.

\- It’s okay Phichit, lets go.- Yuuri said to the other boy.

Victor tried to keep his composure even when he was clenching his fits so hard it was starting to hurt. He noticed how that guy, Phichit, looked between him and Yuuri, as if confused and wary, Victor hoped he didn’t dare talk to him, it was gonna be difficult to fake gentleness with that person.

\- ok, let’s go.- Phichit said before turning his back to leave the scene.

Victor was devastated as he watched them leave however suddenly Yuuri turned back and waved his hand shyly, as to say goodbye or rather...as a see you later, Victor got shocked but quickly put on a smile and waved back.

 

There was still hope, no matter if Yuuri was with someone else.

 

Victor heard makkachin’s bark and when he looked back to calm him down he noticed his classmates from the drama club approaching.

 

-Victor! aren’t you supposed to be the star of the club, why the teacher said you aren’t coming today? otherwise the great JJ is gonna take over your place.- Jean Jacques said in a mocking tone but Victor had no time for jokes at that moment.

 

-What are you doing over here anyway, who were those two guys?- Chris added, the blond had an arm over the shoulders of another guy, a brown haired boy whose name was Masumi.

 

 _so they saw me_ , Victor figured.

 

-Ah nothing really- Victor answered with a smile as to dismiss any inquiry.

 

-Are you sure? anyway, aren’t those two first years?- Chris said suspiciously

 

-Oh those two boys, I have seen them glued to each other a lot, almost like me and my JJ- Isabella joked while leaning towards her boyfriend.

 

-Love, You sure know a lot about everyone in this school.- Jean Jacques added.

 

Victor tensed at the comments, so it was obvious for other people too, that there was something between them.

 

-Of course I know!, also I think they might be dati-

 

-No

 

Victor said coldly before he even realized, everyone stared back at him with curiosity and Victor gulped in nervousness.

 

-Oh what’s that, so they aren’t dating, how do you know?-Chris raised an eyebrow as he talked.

 

-Chris perhaps is not ok to meddle in other person’s matters- Masumi added in a wary tone.

 

-Gossip is not bad you know, also wasn’t Victor talking with one of them just now?- Chris said while smirking.

 

-So what is it Victor? we want to know!- Isabella said way too excitedly.

 

Victor was cornered, he had no idea what to say, he only was aware that he hated the fact that people thought Yuuri was going out with someone else...someone else that wasn’t him.

 

-Well...I would have figured those two were something if it wasn’t for the way that guy Yuuri was all over me today- Victor giggled nervously, he had no idea what he was even talking about.

 

He heard some gasps and Isabella was the first to talk.

 

-Oh my don’t tell me that the reason he approached you was to-

 

-Yes I think he wants to make a move on me or something.- Victor said automatically, covering lie over lie, keeping on his cool smile.

 

-Wow, he is gonna break that other guy’s heart and it's all your fault Victor, you have so much charm!- Chris laughed while Masumi looked at him concerned.

 

-Wait Chris, that’s just Victor assumption, isn’t it Victor?- Masumi looked back at him, Victor knew that guy was really against gossip or anything related to sharing about their personal lives, which was amusing since he was going out with someone so opposite to him like Chris.

 

Victor stayed silent before answering.

 

-Yuuri doesn’t have to say it, it’s obvious he is into me, it’s a problem since I don’t wanna crush his expectations you know.

 

Victor said with what seemed like conviction, he said it loud and firm because inside him he wanted to believe that, that Yuuri had only eyes for him, that Victor in some way had a place in Yuuri’s life.

 

The club members stared at him with amused expression, Victor quickly turned his back to leave as his dog followed him.

 

-Hey don’t leave us like this after you gave us such hot news!

 

Chris screamed with a mocking tone at the distance as some muffled laughs filled the yard.

 

Victor went back to his house by feet, wanting to distract his mind from the events that evening, perhaps he wouldn’t go to the arts center that day, he only wanted to sleep and forget, forget that Yuuri wasn’t his and the fact he somehow came up with a lie to deny that true. However the russian wasn’t aware of the repercussions that his impulsive words would have on Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, this is gonna have a part 3 before we return to the main story but hopefully next chapter is gonna be uploaded sooner than this one, if you want to compare the incidents of the last scene with Yuuri's pov, just check chapter 3. In other note and to clear up some doubts, in this fic Victor transferred barely two months before the end of the school year in Detroit, when he arrived he was already 17.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback so far, I really enjoy reading your thoughts ;w; so feel free to comment if you want, it always helps motivating me to write.


	9. A prince's charms part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wanted Yuuri to be his, he had wanted ever since the moment he saw him that night dancing and to have him so near at school at club activities, at rehearsal and not being able to do anything was like a torture.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri always behaved unconsciously cute and endearing and his well sculpted, soft and chubby body was tempting and he was sure Yuuri was unaware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! SO...I apologize this took me more time than planned since I was busy and I had to do many parallels with the previous chapters so sometimes it was a bit tedious to try that every detail fit. Anyway as I always mention, this chaper is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, next one is gonna be again from Yuuri's pov but there might be combined pov chapters eventually.

 

Despite knowing that Yuuri could be already with someone else, next day Victor arrived to school determined, wondering in what other way he could he approach Yuuri. There were so many possibilities, perhaps he could be straightforward and ask him about his dancing...perhaps Victor could even slip the fact that he already met him before.

 

There were so many possible scenarios and so much anticipation inside Victor, however that anticipation crushed the moment he passed through a crowd in the hallway and saw that.

 

Yuuri was embracing, tightly, intimately...the guy from the other day.  

 

Victor stayed still, petrified, when for a fraction of second he felt Yuuri’s eyes on him, for some reason they were tears but Victor didn’t have much time to observe it further because soon after the japanese shut his eyes again and clung even more tightly into the other boy.

 

Victor felt a horrible sting in his chest and couldn’t do anything but pass by them quickly, trying to ignore what he saw, even though he knew that wouldn’t be possible.

 

* * *

The rest of the day passed by very monotone, Victor wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings and tried hard to avoid anyone who wanted to approach him, he didn’t have the energy to fake smiles and gentleness. Even when club activities started he was evidently distracted and Chris was the first one to call him out.

 

-Hey, Victor, what is going on with you today? if you keep acting like this i am sure that Georgi will kick you out of his class

 

-Acting like what? I don’t know what you are talking about

 

Victor offered his friend one of his well practiced smiles but Chris knew better than that.

 

-Could it be that it bothered you a lot? that now everyone knows..

 

Victor stared at the blond a bit confused, not sure what he was even talking about. As if Chris could read his expression, he explained

 

-You know, yesterday you told us about this guy Yuuri having a crush on you right? you should have expected that would spread like hot news in the school

 

Victor blinked once, twice and remained staying still as if he wasn’t sure how to process that.

 

Panic started to build inside him as he proceeded to talk

 

-But..but Chris why would other people know...that doesn’t make sense right?

 

-What did you expected telling that in front of such social butterflies like me or Isabella? besides no one knows it was you who told us so don’t worry, no one asks details when it comes to rumours anyway

 

Victor stared at Chris with a bewildered expression and trembled subtly before speaking again

 

-Yuuri...does he knows?- Victor felt a cold drop of sweat falling from his forehead

 

-Of course! you should have seen the little thing so scared this morning when people started teasing him, he is so shy! 

 

Victor froze

 

-I don’t know more details because i was just passing by that morning… but it seems he was so embarrassed he started shouting and even got into a fight? they say Yuuri was so nervous afterwards his friend had to comfort him, you know that guy from the other day, Phichit, I barely talked to him before but he seems like a really cheerful and nice guy

 

Chris said everything with a smile plastered on his face as if he was enjoying it, as if he was simply talking about the plot of a movie and at that moment Victor remembered the tears on Yuuri’s face that morning…

 

Yuuri had been harassed by others and it was all his fault

 

* * *

 

Victor excused himself and left the drama club earlier that day, he couldn’t stand being in that room anymore, not with all that guilt inside him.

 

Instead of going straight to his house he went by feet to the arts studio, he knew classes were almost done at that hour so the classrooms were gonna be empty soon and Victor desperately needed time to be alone and distract himself from his own thoughts.

 

He arrived when  it was already late afternoon, they instructed him at the counter that they were empty rooms available at the the last floor, they handed him some key copies, after all even though Victor didn’t have much time attending the arts studio, he was one of the best students...and of course they knew well he was the son of an important businessman.

 

He took the elevator and as soon as he arrived to the last floor he noticed everything was dark, he was about the switch on the lights when he heard the muffled sound of steps, when Victor looked to the source of the sounds he had to contain a gasp.

 

In the middle of the room at the end of the hallway, the same room with glass doors and transparent curtains that Victor used to visit frequently...there he was, Yuuri, dancing silently without music but unmistakably it was the same song he used to rehearse with every night.

 

Yuuri didn’t need music, he could create music with his body.

 

Victor didn’t rehearse that day but instead stayed watching silently in the shadows, the way he always used to and left before the other could notice.

  
  


* * *

 

Victor had a sleepless night, trying to come to terms with all that happened that day, unsure of how to proceed how to even apologize  but at the same time he felt a weird excitement due to what he saw in the arts studio. Only Yuuri had the power to fascinate him that much.

 

However, if Victor wanted to get closer to the other boy he still had to fix everything... somehow.

 

* * *

 

The day passed faster than he expected but he was still anxious about the current situation and the fact he couldn’t spot Yuuri anywhere didn’t help either. It was already evening when the club activities finished and while everyone left the classroom as usual Victor decided to stay a bit more of time. He was silently reading a script Georgi brought with him earlier that day, a script he wanted to use if there was the chance to do a big performance, total eclipse. Victor was already familiar with it since he had to play a minor role in a play based on the story when he was in Russia. It was a very intense story about art and romance, back then he couldn’t understand why the main characters were so fixated in each other but now it was likely he understood better thanks to Yuuri.

  
  


At some moment he heard muffled voices in the hallway, which was usually was very silent whenever Victor stayed so he sneaked out of the classroom by pure curiosity however he froze when he saw the horrendous scene in front of him. Just some steps away, Yuuri was being pushed to the floor while a tall, muscular guy cornered him, suddenly the same guy grabbed Yuuri by the collar of his shirt and raised his other arm with a fist.

  
  


As if by instinct Victor run towards the guy and violently grabbed his arm before he could hit Yuuri. 

  
  


-You are aware they can expulse you for this aren't you?

 

His voice came out cold and bitter while he gripped with cruelness the other guy’s arm.

 

-Le...let go! It hurts...fuck- the guy cried as he struggled

 

-It can hurt more if you keep struggling, be a bit more intelligent ok?

 

Victor put even more strength to his grip, with cruelness. That guy dared to hurt Yuuri...his Yuuri. Victor quickly glanced to the place where Yuuri laid, he had...a scared expression as he watched the scene.

 

-Agh! Just let me go i won't do anything i swear!

 

Victor let go, now aware that perhaps he went too far, the guy fell to his knees, grabbing his injured arm in pain but he had it well deserved.

 

-I don't want to see you messing around again, it can get worst.- Victor threatened him

 

The guy looked at Yuuri then at him and gave him a very enraged look before standing up and leaving. When Victor made sure he left the hallway he turned to face Yuuri, he looked so frightened and sad that Victor only wanted to soothe him somehow.

 

-Are you ok?

 

Yuuri didn't answer, he simply nodded while trying to get to his feet again.

 

-Do you need help?

 

-I-I am oka-

 

Yuuri stumbled and almost collapsed but Victor was faster and grabbed him by the waist before anything happened.

 

-Yuuri! Be careful

 

-Ah! Um…

 

Victor was now even more concerned, Yuuri might have gotten hurt when the other guy pushed him. Victor tried to gain more balance as he grabbed Yuuri so both of them could stand properly but for some reason Yuuri looked flustered though it was no surprise, it must have been a shock that someone tried to beat him in the hallway. 

 

-Yuuri?

 

Victor voice came out more concerned than he intended however the japanese boy stayed silent, he was trembling subtly, very subtly but Victor noticed it well under his grip and that’s when he realized something.

 

Yuuri already knew about the rumours so perhaps he felt uncomfortable around him.

 

The idea of Yuuri feeling uncomfortable...perhaps even grossed out around him stung and the feeling in Victor’s chest only worsened when he felt the other boy starting to push away from him 

 

-It's okay you...you don't have to worry i can walk by myse-

 

_No you won’t get away_

 

A strange and sudden thought crossed Victor’s mind as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Yuuri who tensed and let out a small gasp of surprise.

 

-I saw how you fell, you should go to the infirmary.

 

Victor said automatically, half of him knowing that’s how he had to proceed half of him wanting to look for an excuse to stay with Yuuri. There was silence, Yuuri didn’t even dare to look at him in the eyes but he nodded in agreement. 

Victor proceeded to take him to the infirmary, he noticed that Yuuri’s face was red and that he wouldn’t stop quivering, inside him he hoped it wasn’t because he felt uncomfortable around him because of the rumours but it was likely that was the case. However that didn’t stop Victor from keeping his grip tight on Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived to the infirmary there was no trace of the nurse except for a suitcase that rested in top of one of the shelves

 

-um, it seems she is not here...I guess I'll wait.- Yuuri said with a timid tone

 

-ok...i'll wait with you, try to rest on the bed.

 

Victor said almost immediately 

 

-what!? Eh...um, I mean don't you have to go home?

 

-it's ok I got time, I always stay here to rehearse even when the club activities end.

 

-I see...

 

There was no way Victor would leave him alone after that violent incident with the other guy and of course he didn’t want to let go of Yuuri that fast. Then he noticed that Yuuri didn’t ask that much about his club activities, as if he already knew, so Victor was fast to query about it, perhaps Yuuri would mention that time when they briefly saw each other at the entrance ceremony.

 

-Oh, did I mention it to you? That I go to the drama club. 

 

-Well, many people talk about you after all…

 

And that was true, obviously such an information might be well known by everyone, is not like Victor was that special to Yuuri, it was just...common knowledge.

 

-is that so? I should have figured out it was because of them uh.

 

Victor said more gloomy than he intended.

 

After helping Yuuri to sit on the bed, he noticed as the japanese boy rolled up one side of his pants and some blood became visible as he did. Victor suddenly was in panic.

  
  


-W-what is that?

 

-oh...i guess I scraped my leg when I fell.

 

-We can't let that get infected...when is the nurse even coming?!

 

-Vi-victor there is no use getting worked up it's probably just a scratch.

  
  


Wasting no time he went to wash his hands in the small sink near them and then looked for some some implements he needed to take care of the wound. Victor sat down in a chair beside the bed and proceeded take out the cotton and gauzes from their packages.

 

-Could you pull up the fabric more?- said Victor with concern.

 

Yuuri shyly nodded and did as he was told, pulling up the fabric more until it reached his knee. His milky leg looked soft, specifically the calf, Victor gulped and he had a sudden impulse of touching it, but he couldn't, instead he tried to remain calm before he spoke again.

 

-Its just a scratch fortunately but it still bleeds a lot...why did that person hit you?

 

For a moment Yuuri seemed hesitant before answering

 

-Yesterday the principal scolded him for being violent towards me so...he wanted to seek revenge or that's what he said but at that time I...I also snapped at him so he had his reasons.

 

Reasons? if Yuuri snapped obviously it was in self defense, there was so much things Victor wanted to tell him but he held back when he saw how Yuuri stared down as if he was ashamed even though there was no reason for him to be. For a moment Victor wondered if what Yuuri said was related to what Chris mentioned the other day, that Yuuri got into a fight after being teased about that fake crush on him however it wouldn’t be good to ask directly about it though Victor was still worried.

 

-Did he hurt you?- Victor said with a serious tone 

 

-Well...he pushed me that time too but a friend stopped him before he could do anything more, if it wasn't for him it could have been worse.

 

_Friend...could it be_

 

Suddenly flashbacks of the scene he witnessed the previous day popped up in his mind, that certain person embracing Yuuri in the hallway.

Victor stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

 

-Could it be that cheerful friend of yours? If i am not wrong his family is from Thailand right?

Victor tried to remain calm as he asked and he hoped Yuuri didn’t find strange that he knew that much.

 

-Oh yeah, that is Phichit...we have been friends since i got memory.

 

For a brief moment a subtle smile appeared on Yuuri’s face, watching it hurt

 

-is that so?- Victor tried to sound uninterested

 

-Yeah, we grew up together so we are very close.

 

Victor felt something bitter inside him but tried not to show it on his face, then he grabbed a piece of cotton with the tweezers and poured alcohol on it.

 

-So tell me Yuuri perhaps you are going out with him?

 

Yuuri’s reaction was unexpected, he went red and coughed dramatically.

 

-w-what!?

 

-why are you getting so flustered for? Isn't it normal?

 

Victor said as he offered him his well practiced smile, as if the topic was no big deal.

 

-What...what do you mean with normal- Yuuri said, still flustered

 

-Well... in the past I have gone out with many of my closests friends too, that's why.

 

Victor needed to know, he needed to make sure from Yuuri’s mouth about his relationship with that guy Phichit, otherwise Victor felt he wouldn’t be able to remain calm, the thought of them being together was almost like torture and he needed to know it so desperately.

 

The silence only made anxiety grow on Victor, as if to avoid his sudden train of thoughts he automatically moved the tweezers with the cotton poured in alcohol towards Yuuri’s leg and he noticed how Yuuri tensed and almost moaned in pain. For some reason that gave Victor a strange satisfaction.

 

-Is not rare to experiment with people you trust you know.- Victor insisted in the topic, because he really, really needed to know.

 

Victor slided the cotton up and down the scratch, well aware of the way Yuuri reacted. 

 

-And you seem so close to that friend of yours.

 

Victor put more pressure to the cotton as he slided it, maybe a bit cruelly, he wasn’t really thinking why, perhaps for some strange reason he held resentment towards Yuuri because he had been silently in pain about his one sided love, so he needed to know, he really needed to know if Yuuri was going out with Phichit.

 

-You know Yuuri...back in Russia, even my first time was with my best frie-

 

-Stop! I don't want to talk about this with you!

 

Yuuri violently shoved himself away as his scream filled the room. At that moment Victor realized perhaps he went way too far, being so invasive, cornering Yuuri, perhaps he wasn’t that different from the guy who hurt Yuuri earlier and realizing it felt like a punch in the guts. Victor didn’t know how to feel, at that rate Yuuri would end up hating him, before he could say something Yuuri spoke first.

 

-O-oh...sorry i didn't mean to scream at you, I-

 

-Yuuri i have to go back, it's better if you wait for the nurse.

 

Yes, he had to get away from him, otherwise he would only screw up again. He stood up from the chair he was and walked straight towards the door however a scream stopped him.

 

-Vi-Victor!

 

It was unexpected, the fact Yuuri wanted to stop him, Victor silently turned his back to face him and stayed silent, nervous, without knowing what to expect. Yuuri looked red and flustered.

 

-I..

 

There was a silence before Yuuri spoke again 

 

-Thank you...for helping me, if it wasn’t for you I don’t know what could have happened.

 

_oh_

 

Of all things, he didn’t expect that and suddenly some sort of bliss started filling him, a bliss that dissipated all of his dark thoughts from earlier. His heart was racing so fast Victor hoped Yuuri didn’t notice.

 

-It’s okay Yuuri just..take care.

 

Victor smiled slightly before leaving because he was really happy but half of him wanted to cry.  Why would he even resent someone like Yuuri?

 

Victor offered a slight smile before turning and disappearing from the room.

 

* * *

 

Victor called his driver to pick him up, after all he didn’t have the energy to go back by feet because after getting out of the infirmary he spent some minutes in the bathroom trying to calm himself, trying to hold himself back from crying. Earlier that day even though he planned to soothe Yuuri after the incident he ended up hurting him on purpose, he cornered him and abused his wound, only because he had a sudden rage out of jealousy but even so...even so Yuuri thanked him and that’s what hurt the most because Victor didn’t deserve it, he had bad intentions and he also was the one who spread the rumors that ended up on Yuuri being harassed by others.

 

When he arrived home he was received by the comforting warmth of Makkachin however soon after an unwanted presence appeared, Yulia, his father’s girlfriend however the news she gave him were enough to ignore all of the bitterness she made him feel. The drama club's teacher called home to inform that there would be a collab between the dance and drama club and that Yuuri would be there.

 

* * *

 

The next day felt like bliss, pure bliss.

 

Even though before practice he spotted Phichit hugging Yuuri while they were eating in a bench at the school campus, Victor attempted to be more bold and physical, daring to caress Yuuri’s face in front of Phichit, not caring at all about how the other guy would react but what made him more satisfied was the fact Yuuri didn’t flinch.

 

All that happened from then on almost felt like a dream, first of all, Victor and Yuuri would have the main roles in the play, a play about romance, the one Georgi talked so much about. Second, Yuuri didn’t seem as uncomfortable as he was before because he even accepted to stay more time to rehearse, didn’t shove him away whenever Victor tried to get closer and third, they exchanged numbers…

 

But Victor wanted to get more and more close to him, Victor considered bringing makkachin with him to school the next day because Yuuri seemed so happy the other time he brought him and Victor wanted to see that genuine smile again. He texted Yuuri about it and as expected the other boy seemed happy about the idea.

 

* * *

 

The next day at club activities something strange happened.

 

The moment it was mentioned that Victor and Yuuri would have to kiss, Victor noticed the way in which Yuuri reacted, as if he was scared of the idea, perhaps it was the nervousness on being in the stage or perhaps it was the fact that Yuuri loathed the idea of kissing Victor, but the russian tried to ignore that thought and instead tried to calm down the other boy. After all Yuuri was a dancer, a performer but not exactly an actor.

 

At some moment that day he left to buy some drinks for him and Yuuri and when he went back for some reason Chris was very close to Yuuri, as he approached them he noticed when Yuuri shoved himself away from Chris with and angry expression and he knew that wasn’t a good sign.

 

-Those are all lies, don't bother me- Yuuri said coldly.

 

-What are all lies?

 

Victor said automatically, as to break the tension between the other two boys, even though he had an idea of what Chris could have been doing...and he feared it really was something like teasing Yuuri about those rumours.   
  


-oh! Nothing Victor I was just teasing Yuuri, I told him I heard he could poll dance too

 

-You can?- Victor turned to Yuuri, not sure if what Chris said was really true or just a lie from what he probably was doing earlier.

 

-o-of course I can't!- Yuuri blurted out as he angrily looked at Chris who left with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

 

Victor proceeded to give Yuuri one of the sports drinks he bought and the japanese boy took it shyly from his hand, Yuuri always unconsciously acted in a genuine, cute way that only caused Victor to fall more for him.

 

-Thank you Victor, I really needed something to drink

 

-it's ok Yuuri...by the way, are you friends with Chris?

 

Victor needed to ask, the way Chris was acting earlier was suspicious and he was almost sure that the reason Yuuri looked so upset with the blond was because he was teasing him about the rumours.

 

-oh uh no...not really

 

-I see

 

Victor stayed silent, if they weren’t friends it was likely Chris was teasing Yuuri earlier and he didn’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable so as if it was some sort of attempt to change topic Victor proceeded to casually talk about Chris, the fact he used to be less noisy and outgoing when he met him. When Yuuri asked further he also explained that he knew since long ago because they acted together in a play in Russia and that he was like his best friend back then. Obviously Victor avoided mentioning the fact that he made out with Chris back then too.

 

However, for some reason talking about Chris made Yuuri look a bit...gloomy, perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to talk about the guy who was probably teasing him earlier or so Victor thought. Yuuri was slightly staring to the floor as if spacing out and Victor took that as an advantage to surprise him by gently holding Yuuri’s chin with his fingers and raising it.

 

-Are you ok Yuuri? Why do you look so down all of a sudden

 

Victor said gently but with actual concern and in a split of second Yuuri’s face went all red as he shoved himself away.

 

-a-ah! It's nothing...nothing really.

 

Yuuri looked flustered after the sudden contact, Victor didn’t feel bad that he pushed him away but rather found endearing the way in which Yuuri got surprised.

 

-Victor! Yuuri! Come here, we have to do our last group rehearsal.- Teacher Georgi shouted suddenly breaking the atmosphere

 

they both hurried to join the others and so the club activities that day eventually came to an end.

 

* * *

 

They arrived to the yard and as expected Yuuri was more than happy to meet with Makkachin, the sight of Yuuri carelessly giggling and being himself around Makkachin made Victor feel warm in his chest. At some moment Victor made a comment to tease Yuuri, about the fact it seemed like he liked Makkachin more than him, Yuuri became red and flustered in response, a reaction Victor enjoyed but was sure was only because of Yuuri’s timid nature. Then Victor joined Yuuri, kneeling beside him to pet the dog too.

 

He stayed thoughtful an silent while he petted the dog’s ears, thinking that soon he and Yuuri would have to go to their respective homes and wouldn’t be able to meet until monday. That’s when Victor had an idea and hoped Yuuri was ok with it.

 

-Yuuri- Victor said, voice serious.

 

When Yuuri turned to face him, they were merely inches away.

 

-what..

 

Yuuri was beautiful and his big brown eyes shined with the afternoon light. Victor tried to remain calm as he spoke.

 

-When I bring makkachin to the school I get a permission so I can't keep him here that much time...that's why we can't stay here to rehearse today, you already know that right?

 

-um yeah...you..you have already told me that...

 

-I wanted you to see him since you seemed so excited the first time...but I still want to rehearse with you so…

Victor unconsciously pouted, he was upset about the idea not having Yuuri with him more time, for some reason he was nervous about what he was about to suggest, he remained silent until Yuuri spoke again.

 

-s-so? 

 

-If you got time, do you want to go to my house? 

 

Victor tried to be straightforward but the silence and Yuuri’s flustered expression started to worry him, perhaps he had something to do, it was friday after all.

 

-Yuuri, if you can't is o-

 

-Yes

 

Victor stared at him with wide eyes, as if he didn’t expect Yuuri to accept, Yuuri was looking at him with an strange determined look for a reason Victor couldn’t figure out, he looked brave all of a sudden.

 

-I got time so...let's go.

 

Victor stayed silent for a moment before offering Yuuri a genuine smile. By instinct he briefly caressed one of Yuuri's cheeks and Victor was delighted by the fact Yuuri didn’t flinch. 

 

-Ok then, let's get going...Yuuri

 

* * *

 

Even though Victor wanted the evening to be perfect, the first face he saw as soon as they arrived home was Yulia’s. After trying to get pass her, trying to avoid her, he was faced with his angry step brother who accused him of being unrespectful to his mom, Victor was about to walk pass him when Yuri Plisetsky had the balls to insult Yuuri.

 

-Don’t ignore me you asshole, and who is that fatso anyway!?

 

in a split of second he approached the other russian and grabbed him with force by the jaw.

 

-Yuri Plisetsky, you better check your manners when we have guests.

 

Victor said threateningly with the clear purpose of scaring his step brother. 

 

He heard Yulia’s concerned voice in the back and suddenly Yuri shoved himself away from Victor before shouting angrily at him and disappearing from the room along with Yulia. Then the room fell in an uncomfortable silence, Yuuri had seen it all, it was embarrassing, he had snapped, acted impulsive in front of him in what was supposed to be perfect evening for them both.

 

-Vi-Victor...what was that..

 

Yuuri’s scared voice made him feel guilty, Victor faced him with an expression full of shame.

 

-It’s nothing Yuuri, l am sorry you had to see that…

 

Yuuri stayed silent for a moment but suddenly he took some step forward and embraced Victor with a tight grip while hiding his face in Victor’s chest. It was unexpected, he didn’t know why would Yuuri would do it, perhaps...perhaps Yuuri wanted to comfort him so in reflex he hugged Yuuri back however as soon as he did he was pushed away.

 

-I-I am sorry I just..I just felt like doing it.

 

Victor was shaken aback by the sudden distance and clueless as to why Yuuri pushed away even though he was the one who initiated the hug, Victor tried to not give it much thought.

 

-Don’t worry, its ok.

 

Victor then pulled Yuuri by his arm to guide him to his room and leave the previous conflict behind.

 

-Victor... where are we-

 

-To rehearse, to my room.

 

 

* * *

 

When they arrived to his room for some reason Yuuri seemed to be a bit tense, Victor observed him and noticed that he was staring at a certain portrait in his desktop, a portrait of him and his mom. Victor felt like talking with Yuuri about her, just a bit, because he felt that as long as if it was Yuuri it was alright. He pointed out that the woman in that photo was his mom and that she had passed away long ago, Yuuri apologized for some reason as if he intruded in a matter he shouldn't have but Victor ressured him that there was no problem. Afterwards there was an uncomfortable silence so Victor instructed Yuuri that it was time to check the script so they could rehearse.

Strangely, Yuuri sat down on the floor even though the bed was just right beside him, it was a bit amusing and cute, Victor figured it was due to the other boy's shy nature.

-Why are you sitting on the floor?

 

-Eh? Um, what's wrong?

 

-You can sit on my bed, you don't have to act so formal Yuuri.

 

Yuuri became red as he nodded and sat on Victor's bed. Victor sat beside him with the script in his hands, they stayed silent for several minutes as they went on reading their own copy of the script.

 

When Victor reached the last scene, the scene they had to kiss, he remembered the way Yuuri reacted that day when he became aware they had to do that, it was odd, the way the other boy seemed so nervous and even against the idea and before Victor overthought about the matter he decided to ask directly.

 

-So, are you ok with it?

 

-Wha..what do you mean!?

 

Yuuri's voice came out way too high pitched, as if he was nervous.

 

-Today at the rehearsal you seemed anxious about the kiss...I wanted to make sure you were ok with it.

 

The japanese boy gulped and looked away and that only made Victor grow more anxious. Perhaps the reason he seemed so against the idea was because he probably was going out with Phichit and it hurt.

 

-Yuuri, it's just a kiss, it's not gonna be different from what you have done with your lovers before.

  
  


The way Yuuri reacted after he said that was totally unexpected. He became pale before blushing slightly, as if the idea of kissing someone, whoever it was....was something unfamiliar.

 

Then it clicked in Victor's mind.

 

-Yuuri...could it be you haven't...

 

But It couldn't be the case right? Yuuri was way too beautiful to have never done such a thing before, it was rare that at that age someone never had done that....but if it was true could it be that actually he wasn't in a relationship with Phichit? 

 

Suddenly Yuuri tilted his head down, as if he was ashamed and then he spoke.

 

 

-I...I am sorry I don't...I really haven’t done that

 

 

And that was when Victor realized some things

 

Yuuri haven't ever kissed someone before.

 

It was likely he haven't even dated someone which meant...he wasn't going out with Phichit.

 

Yuuri could be his.

 

As Victor observed how red Yuuri was, he unconsciously licked his own lips and slowly stared to get more near him.

 

 

-That's not good Yuuri...not good at all

 

 

Yuuri was staring down and trembling while his face had a visible scarlet blush

 

_ Cute _

 

Victor thought

 

-What should we do about it Yuuri?

 

Victor said in a low intimate tone as he kept getting closer and put his hand over one of Yuuri's hands that was resting on his lap. 

 

Yuuri shivered.

 

-Vi-Victor?

 

When Yuuri turned his head up to look at him they were barely inches apart. 

 

-We have to kiss on stage but you have never done it out of it, I am right?

 

Yuuri was blushing hard and trembling and Victor couldn't wait more.

 

-Thats a problem- Victor said as he let go of the hand he was holding and put his thumb over the other's lips.

 

-Then Yuuri...wouldn't it be better if I helped you out with it?

 

Then just some moments later, without even waiting for a reply, Victor leaned in and felt Yuuri's plump lips on his own. They were warm and soft. Even more than he expected.

 

Yuuri wasn't moving, Victor was barely brushing his lips against the other's but it felt good, too good.

 

Victor cupped the back of Yuuri's head and felt an spark of satisfaction when he felt that Yuuri embraced him back and tried to move his lips in response.

 

He was shivering, moving awkwardly but it was perfect.

 

They stayed there for a moment, Yuuri moved slow and timidly but the russian loved it.

 

Even so, Victor still craved more

 

When they parted lips Victor took advantage to take off Yuuri's glasses, there would be in the way otherwise.

 

-Yuuri...

 

The japanese looked as if he was in trance as if he was letting himself enjoy the moment. Victor wasn't sure what the other was thinking but if he let him kiss him that had to mean something.

 

-Yuuri, open your mouth.

 

Victor tugged the boy's lower lip and he whined in surprise, moment Victor took advantage to get his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

 

The sensation was intoxicating, Yuuri was shivering and let out a muffled moan and it only made Victor feel more and more aroused.

 

Their bodies were pressed together, he kissed him passionately, desperately and he didn't mind that they bumped their teeth at some moments.

 

But he craved more

 

He pushed Yuuri against his the mattress as they kept kissing 

 

Victor wanted Yuuri to be his, he had wanted ever since the moment he saw him that night dancing and to have him so near at school at club activities, at rehearsal and not being able to do anything was like a torture.

 

Yuuri always behaved unconsciously cute and endearing and his well sculpted, soft and chubby body was tempting and he was sure Yuuri was unaware of it.

 

Victor bit the other boy's tongue who let out a delicious whimper, then he started sucking on the muscle, Yuuri shivered below him and Victor was starting to get hard.

 

With a hand he made his way below Yuuri's shirt, feeling his soft belly until he reached his ribs.

 

Oh how much he had wanted, Victor wanted to feel it all, from his thick thighs to his belly, to his nipples to his ears, to his face, everything. He couldn't think properly but was so overwhelmed with joy he felt as if his heart could get out of his chest at any moment.

 

Then unexpectedly he was violently pushed away and some seconds later Yuuri was preparing to leave.

 

It felt like cold bucket of water was thrown to him.

 

Not even thinking twice, a mix of range and pain made him violently grab Yuuri by his arm and push him back to the bed. Yuuri whined in surprise.

When Yuuri looked up at him he seemed shocked and that only made it hurt more.

 

_ Why _

 

Why was he looking to him like that when just a moment before everything seemed so perfect between them.

 

Why Yuuri was so cruel.

 

Victor positioned himself above Yuuri yet again and started kissing his exposed neck frenetically, as a desperate attempt to mark him, to leave some sort of trace that made Yuuri remember him.

 

Unconsciously Victor started sinking his teeth and then Yuuri screamed.

 

 

-No!

 

 

The scream filled the whole room and that brought Victor back to reality, to his cruel reality in which Yuuri didn't love him and in which he was starting to force himself on him, like a beast.

 

Yuuri looked hurt and Victor stared at him with wide eyes and then shame started to fill him so he quickly moved away from the other boy.

 

He had hurt Yuuri yet again.

 

Yuuri quickly stood up and gathered his belongings before leaving Victor alone in the room.

 

Victor stayed still standing up in the middle of his room, not sure how to feel, what to do. However hot tears started falling down his cheeks without warning.

 

Only Yuuri had the power to bring him joy and at the same time break him like that.

 

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, when he turned back he was met with a pair of surprised green eyes.

 

-What...why are you crying, why did the other guy left like that, Victor what...what the fuck is going on 

  
  


Without thinking about it, Victor embraced his step brother as if looking for some kind of comfort, the other tensed but didn't move.

 

-I don't know what to do...he hates me..

 

Yuri awkwardly pushed him back, the younger russian was shocked since he had never seen Victor cry or act so vulnerable before and he wasn't really sure of the whole context but he had seen the other boy leaving before, he was crying and it looked like he and Victor had been into something in the bedroom.

 

-Look, I don't care what you are up to but I think you should talk with that guy or something you know.

 

Yuri said as he left the room. Victor didn't answer but he was aware he had to do that eventually.

 

He had to explain him, to say sorry, he had to tell him all but he had to do things properly.

 

Victor moved quickly to grab his phone and sent a message.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yakov**

 

Once you told me I could message you if i had an emergency, a classmate forgot some of his belongings at school, could you tell me where does he lives so I can give them back? His name is Katsuki Yuuri.

 

 

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri arrived home he quickly went to his room without even greeting his family, trying to avoid any sort of question.

 

As soon as he locked the door of his room he fell down to the floor and started sobbing. He pushed him away because he knew that all of that meant nothing to Victor, that he was doing it for the sake of the play because he didn't want Yuuri to make a fool of himself and both clubs out there in the stage.

 

Yuuri still could feel the sting in his neck and the tip of his tongue, both places in which Victor had bit him. Yuuri also still felt the ghost of the warmth he felt back then with Victor, for a moment he let himself get lost in the unknown pleasure without thinking about the fact Victor didn't actually want him. What's worse is that probably the other guy hated him now.

 

Yuuri kept crying when he felt a buzz coming from his backpack, someone was calling him. Yuuri quickly took out his phone from the bag, it was Phichit but at that moment he didn't have the energy to answer...at least not at that moment. Yuuri shut down his phone before going to his bed. He needed to be alone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, I would appreciate any kind of feedback ; ; reading your comments and opinions its really nice and it motivates me to write.
> 
> Since I don't have to do more parallels next chapters might come out faster so don't worry. Also I am considering writting an omegaverse au, I got an outline and the first chapter almost done, I might upload it eventually too in case you are interested.


	10. Nor a prince nor a villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri felt a hand cupping his face but he wouldn't let himself fall for Victor's antics again
> 
> -Leave me alone!
> 
>  
> 
> He pushed Victor away as he angrily stared at him with tears all over his face. However he almost gasped when he noticed that Victor was crying as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the delay, here is the new chapter, this is quite angsty but its necessary for the plot.
> 
> Anyway, as I always remark, this work is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.

 

As soon as Leo told him the truth about the rumors, Phichit cut the call and inmidiatly tried to call Yuuri but he was redirected to the voice mail. He tried several times until he became irritated but it was likely Yuuri run out of battery or shut down his phone.

 

The thai boy sighed and started thinking of the possibilities, what he knew was way too important to wait for monday and he couldn't simply message Yuuri about it, it was serious, a really serious matter. Phichit always had a bad feeling about Victor but to know he really was the one behind all the things that happened to Yuuri, was unexpected.

 

It wasn't night yet and his house wasn't that far from Yuuri but he had to take the bus. Phichit then decided to go directly to Yuuri's home and tell him the truth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His face was covered in dried traces of tears, since the moment he arrived he couldn't help but cry but at some moment he started to fall asleep. As he was about to shut his eyes he heard two knocks in the door.

 

-Yuuri, are you alright? You haven't come out since you arrived...our parents are concerned 

 

It was his big sister's voice Yuuri didn't want to answer but he had to make some sort of excuse so he could be left alone.

 

-I am feeling a bit sick, sorry

 

There was a silence and then he heard a very audible sigh

 

-Ok but I didn't come just to check on you, a friend of yours came, do I let him in?

 

Yuuri blinked a bit confused but then recalled that Phichit tried to call him earlier that day but it was still strange for him to show up that suddenly, he didn't use to come to his house that often since school started.

 

Yuuri hesitated before answering, he needed to be alone but he didn't want to be rude either.

 

-Ok...let him in

 

There was silence for a good minute until he heard some steps approaching the door, Yuuri covered himself with the sheets so Phichit understood he didn't want to be bothered.

 

Yuuri heard when the door opened, he remained staying still under the sheets waiting for his friend to approach him or say something. Suddenly he heard some steps approaching the bed and then the familiar voice that wasn't from the person he was expecting.

 

-Yuuri...

 

Yuuri froze as he felt a shiver on his body

 

_ No way...he can't be here, it can't be him _

 

He was in denial of what was happening but then he felt a gentle tug in the sheets and the other boy spoke near his ear.

 

-Please let me see your face, I need to talk with you...

 

In his panic Yuuri threw the sheets violently on the direction of the other boy and thats when they made eye contact briefly for the first time after the incident. 

 

Despite the darkness of the room Yuuri noticed Victor had gloomy expression.

 

-What...what are you doing here?!

 

Yuuri was trembling, nervous, embarrassed but also in disbelief of what was happening at that moment.

 

-I asked for your direction...sorry I needed to talk with you

 

Yuuri looked at him still startled and trying to catch his own breath.

 

-why?

 

Victor looked at him hesitant but then his face became serious.

 

-I needed to apologize about what i did to you back at my house....it wasn't my intention 

 

Yuuri stared at him wide eyed and blinked a few times before letting out a hysterical laugh

 

-Of course it wasn't your intention, it was just to practice for the play right?

 

Yuuri noticed the tears starting to drop from his eyes but at that moment he didn't care

 

-Yuuri...that was your first kiss right?

 

Victor said with a concerned expression that only made Yuuri more enraged 

 

-And what if it was!? It doesn't matter, none of that had any meaning at all anyway

 

Yuuri noticed when Victor froze and made a strange...pained expression, similar to the one he made when he pushed him just a few hours before.

 

-Yuuri, it really meant nothing to you?

 

The russian's voice was trembling

 

-Please...leave me alone

  
  


Yuuri said as tears kept falling from his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded that Victor didn't love him, that he made him concerned by over reacting...he didn't want Victor to feel pity for him.

 

-Yuuri, please...let me stay

 

Yuuri felt a hand cupping his face but he wouldn't let himself fall for Victor's antics again

 

-Leave me alone!

 

He pushed Victor away as he angrily stared at him with tears all over his face. However he almost gasped when he noticed that Victor was crying as well.

 

_ Why...why is he crying  _

 

Before Yuuri could say something he felt himself being embraced tightly.

 

Victor was desperately clinging to him as he sobbed, there was wetness in Yuuri's shoulder.

 

-Yuuri please...forgive me, I didn't want it to be this way

 

Yuuri stayed still in confusion as Victor kept talking 

 

-I...I want to stay with you, please don't push me away

 

His voice sounded broken and Yuuri had so many questions at that moment he didn't know what to do

 

Suddenly a creak of the door and a familiar voice alerted them both.

 

-Yuuri! Are you awake there is something i need to tell-

 

The thai stopped talking as soon as he identified the two shapes in the dark.

 

-Yuuri...what...what is Victor doing here, what are you two doing...

 

Yuuri noticed the way in which Victor tensed before letting go of him.

 

-I just came to visit him that's all.- Said Victor with an exhausted voice.

 

-Are you kidding me? What are you even trying to do? Does Yuuri even knows what you did?

 

There was silence in the room. Yuuri couldn't understand a single thing of what was going on but before he could ask something Victor was the first to talk.

 

-What...what do you mean with what i did to Yuuri?

 

-Of course you know it well! The drama club and all the school knows it too

 

Yuuri got even more confused and anxious than before 

 

-Victor, what...what is happening?

 

Victor looked back at him with a pained expression, traces of his tears still visible.

 

-Are you gonna tell him the truth or do you want me to tell him?-Phichit yelled.

 

Victor didn't look away from Yuuri even as Phichit talked to him. 

 

-Yuuri...I...there is things I didn't meant to do but they hurt you and I am sorry...so sorry

 

Yuuri felt a shiver in his back as if he had a bad feeling of what Victor was gonna said

 

-What...what is Phichit talking about?

 

-Yuuri I...it wasn't my intention but...

 

There was a dead silence before Victor spoke again.

 

-I lied and told some people that you had a crush on me 

 

Yuuri stayed silent, in confusion, in disbelief...no coherent thought was able to cross his mind for a moment

 

-W-Why?

 

Victor suddenly turned pink and for the first time looked away from him, which only made Yuuri grow more anxious

 

-Tell him why! He needs an explanation at least, you don't know the harassment he has gone through for that and for the nasty nickname you gave him!- Phichit said with a lot of rage.

 

-Yuuri I...I am sorry I...

 

Yuuri then realized two things

 

One, Victor remembered the time when he humiliated him. Two, for some reason Victor knew about his feelings and used them to mock him all that time. Or so Yuuri thought.

 

-You...you were only making fun of me all this time?

 

Yuuri's voice came out broken 

 

-No! Yuuri thats not-

 

-Why!? Why would you do that!? 

 

-I never wanted to do that! Please Yuuri, listen-

 

-No! Was it worth it!? To play with the school's pi...piggy

 

At that moment Yuuri couldn't contain himself anymore and started crying loudly and when he noticed Victor's arms over him he pushed him away with force.

 

-Don't touch me!

 

Victor started at him with a pained expression 

 

-Yuuri no...please-

 

-Victor is better if you leave

 

The thai interrupted him as he talked with a serious voice

 

-But I haven't explained him about-

 

-No, I think now is not the time 

 

Phichit embraced Yuuri, trying to soothe him. He was breathing very fast, as if he was gonna have a panic attack.

 

-I need to apologize...I need to tell him, please 

 

-If you want to there will be plenty of time later, you have done him enough damage for now

 

There was silence, only Yuuri's muffled sobs filled the room 

 

-Yuuri...forgive me...I'll make it up to you...I'll make it up

 

Victor's voice started to crack too and he gave the other two a brief glance before leaving the room.

 

At that moment Yuuri didn't want to think, he stayed embracing his friend for a good hour until he calmed down. That weekend Yuuri didn't go out of his house and refused to talk further about the matter with Phichit.

 

* * *

 

When Monday arrived Yuuri still felt hurt but the least he wanted to do was to show himself as weak. He was still anxious about the fact he had to see Victor at the drama club but at least it seemed that the boy was ashamed of his acts. Victor wasn't the gentle and warm person Yuuri thought he was but rather someone cold and calculating. He made fun of Yuuri, he humiliated him, he mocked him and his feelings.

 

Yuuri felt used and ashamed. However even if he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but long after the silver haired boy.

 

* * *

 

That morning he went to school earlier than usual, to avoid as much people as he could. As Yuuri was about to arrive to school he turned on his phone for the first time after that friday, the first thing he noticed was the numerous message notifications by Victor. Yuuri felt anxious and decided not to read them at least not at that moment.

 

He was very thoughtful as he walked through the school's hallway so he didn't notice the people starting to surround him until he bumped in someone who was purposely blocking his was.

 

-So, look who is here, the piggy.

 

A girl he never saw before, who was several inches taller than him, was blocking his way as she extended her arms.

 

-Please...let me pass.

 

Suddenly he felt someone pushing him with force from the side, as he fell to the floor he heard some students giggling at the back.

 

-Well well, you sure know your place, pigs belong in the floor with mud.

 

A boy he recognized as a former classmate from middle school, said with mocking tone.

 

Yuuri didn't want to think, to feel. He mechanically started to stand up but then he was pushed again but by the girl in front of him. As he fell his glasses and backpack did too and ended up somewhere in the floor.

 

Laughs burst all around him.

 

-Hey pig, know your place, it's amusing someone like you even tries to get in Victor's pants.-The tall girl said with grin

 

-Victor must feel sooo disgusted 

 

Another girl at his side added as she pulled his hair with force. Yuuri groaned in pain.

 

-Ah! No! Please sto-

 

-Take your fucking hands away from Yuuri! 

 

Suddenly the girl let go of his hair and the people around him stepped back.

 

Yuuri could barely see without his glasses and all those tears threatening to fall from his eyes yet he would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

It was Victor.

 

The Russian picked up Yuuri's glasses from the floor and to the shock of everyone around he went on his knees and gently placed them in Yuuri's face.

 

-Yuuri...are you ok?

 

Victor's expression showed concern but Yuuri couldn't yet trust on him, everything was Victor's fault after all.

 

-Please leave me alone.

 

Said Yuuri coldly as he grabbed his backpack from the floor and stood up.

 

-At least treat Victor well, he is doing you a favor by being kind to you, you know? he wouldn't even look your way otherwise 

 

Suddenly a girl at the back said. Yuuri squeezed the strap of his backpack because of the sudden anger he felt, however before he could react Victor snapped.

 

\- What are you talking about!? What are you all even doing to Yuuri!? Are you insane, has he ever done something bad to you to treat him this way!? 

 

His voice was rough and loud enough for everyone hear.

 

-But...Victor isn't it annoying that such a guy has a crush on you? I mean isn't it gross?

 

The girl who pushed Yuuri said in a nervous voice as if trying to get in friendly terms with him. When Victor faced her he had a serious and cold expression,

 

-You don't know me so don't assume things, you or anyone, understood?

 

-Bu...but Victor we just wanted to help you, we were thinking about how you felt and-

 

-Do I even fucking know you!? Do you all even know Yuuri!? Don't go around and abuse of other people like beasts!

 

There was silence in the hallway, everyone was bewildered by Victor's sudden attitude, so different from his usual calm and charming persona.

 

Yuuri was petrified as he watched the scene and then he noticed when Victor took his hand.

 

-Listen, all of you, expect that the principal will know of all of this and if I know of anyone who dares harassing Yuuri I'll take care of it myself.

 

Suddenly Yuuri was being dragged by Victor. Despite the circumstances Yuuri silently followed him as he silently started crying.

 

It was so contradicting, he felt so conflicted about his feelings towards Victor yet he couldn't help but loving him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, I always read the comments and I appreciate them a lot, any kind of feedback is always welcomed and motivates me to write ;w;


	11. A prince's lies, a human's truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a certain moment Yakov made the question neither of them wanted to hear.
> 
>  
> 
> "But why did they thought you liked Victor?"
> 
>  
> 
> There was silence, Yuuri did not want to know or try to explain the situation. What would he say? Did he have to say that he had a crush on Victor out loud?
> 
>  
> 
> Before Yuuri could come up with any explanation Victor spoke
> 
>  
> 
> -It's also my fault...I lied, about that and that's why the rumors started spreading..
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri already knew that but was afraid of the reason. The very possible cold and cruel true where Victor was aware of his crush and made fun of it because in his eyes Yuuri was nothing more than someone to mock, a stress relief bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO well I am sorry for the delay in this chapter, I am currently in Beijing and getting internet here was a bit difficult. Anyway I think I'll be able to upload this more frecuently from now on. There is spoken russian in this chapter, I tried to be careful when translating but please correct me if you see any mistakes.  
> As always, this work is unbeta'd and they might be some typos. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

 

Yuuri wasn't sure how much time they spent in Yakov's office after Victor dragged him but he was sure that they lost the first period.

  


There were several questions thrown at him, awkward silences and sounds of disapproval from Yakov. Yuuri tried to remain calm during the whole process but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable or even strangely guilty...even if he had the right to complain about all the harassment.

  


Victor was beside him all the process, sometimes staying silent, sometimes adding details, about how he was the one who called him "piggy" first, that he was sorry and that some people were "lying", spreading false rumors about Yuuri having a crush on him.

  


It all felt strange.

  


Why was Victor concerned after all? And why did he even spread those rumors in the first place?

  


Many questions filled Yuuri's head but what he feared the most was that the reason Victor spread those rumors was because he actually noticed Yuuri's feelings...he read through him and he felt like making fun of it.

  


Yuuri was afraid because it was likely that was the true, it made him angry and ashamed but at the same time...he didn't want to hate Victor. Even if he wanted he wouldn't be able to, he thought.

  


He helplessly loved him that much.

  


At a certain moment Yakov made the question neither of them wanted to hear.

  


"But why did they thought you liked Victor?"

  


There was silence, Yuuri did not want to know or try to explain the situation. What would he say? Did he have to say that he had a crush on Victor out loud?

  


Before Yuuri could come up with any explanation Victor spoke

  


-It's also my fault...I lied, about that and that's why the rumors started spreading..

  


Yuuri already knew that but was afraid of the reason. The very possible cold and cruel true where Victor was aware of his crush and made fun of it because in his eyes Yuuri was nothing more than someone to mock, a stress relief bag.

  


-And why would you lie Vitya?

  


The older man said with a scowl, he called Victor by a name unfamiliar to Yuuri's ears that moment.

  


-I...that's something I can't explain now, sorry

  


-He deserves to know at least don't you think!?

  


Yakov said angrily and looked with disapproval at Victor, with an intensity that resembled that of a father towards his son.

  


There was silence yet again and Yuuri was growing more and more confused as well as...irritated.

  


-Why...I still don't get why...why did you do something so cruel

  


Yuuri's voice came out serious, deep but broken, as if trying to hold back his own emotions at that moment.

  


Victor stared at him, pale, as if he was scared of what he was about to say. When silence filled the room Yuuri was about to get resigned but then Victor spoke again.

  


-I lied, because they were starting to say you were going out with Phichit and...I...um I thought it would have been troublesome for you so I, um, lied...yes that's why, so they didn't tease you with him

  


It made no sense

  


-What?...why..no one teased me with Phichit and you had no reason to do that..we didn't even know each other well when it all started..

  


Victor was starting to sweat cold and Yakov immediately noticed that.

  


-What are you hiding Vitya?

  


Victor looked briefly at Yuuri with a pained gaze before looking back to Yakov.

  


- _Ya byl revniv...ya khotel verit’v etu lozh_  

  


Yakov's eyes widened as he looked between the two boys in front of him, remaining silent.

  


-What?...that was russian? what did you say!?

  


Yuuri looked at Victor, anxious, with confusion yet Victor resisted the urge to look back at Yuuri.

  


Yakov stared at Victor with an irritated expression before sighing.

  


- _Ty doorak!! vlyublennyy doorak!!_

  


Yuuri was growing more and more tensed, frustrated by the fact he couldn't understand a word of a conversation that seemed to be important.

  


-What did you say...and what did principal Yakov said!?

  


Yuuri said with a sob he couldn't manage to hold back.

  


-Yuuri I...I'll explain you eventually so please…

  


-No! I Don't get it! If you only wanted to make fun of me back then just admit it!

  


-Yuuri that never was my intention!

  


-Then tell me! Tell me if you even care!

  


Yuuri's eyes were covered in tears threatening to fall at any moment.

  


-Yuuri...Yuuri I..I can't tell you yet I-

 

-Vitya! If you don't I will, I can't keep playing these silly games with you anymore.

  


Victor froze

  


-Yakov! no, please I-

 

-Yuuri

  


Yakov's voice was commanding and raw...raw as what he said next.

  
  
  


-Victor was jealous of you and your friend, he lied because he has a crush on you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ya byl revniv...ya khotel verit’v etu lozh" I was jealous, I wanted to believe in that lie  
> "Ty doorak!! vlyublennyy doorak!!" You are an idiot Vitya, an idiot in love
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, the story now is taking another turn but its gonna be a wild ride as well.
> 
> How will Yuuri take that sudden/blunt revelation?? we'll know it soon...
> 
> ALSO Feedback is always welcomed ;w; I read all of your comments and even though I don't always get to reply them please know that I appreciatte them a lot!!


	12. Outside the fantasy, in the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way, no way that someone like Victor would want him...would want to touch him...to have him.
> 
>  
> 
> It made no sense.
> 
>  
> 
> It couldn't be.
> 
>  
> 
> Because if there was a small chance, no matter how small, Yuuri was sure his heart would explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I managed to get this chapter out sooner, this time I had the help of lovely @WhimsyScotts who did the beta reading for this chapter <3 thank you so much!!
> 
> I already mentioned it but I had problems updating before since I moved to Beijing to study until January next year but I don't think there would be more delays for future chapters so don't worry.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the comments in the previous ones, they motivate me to write :)

  
  
“Victor was jealous of you and your friend, he lied because he has a crush on you.”

 

  
  
Yuuri stared at Yakov for several seconds as uncomfortable silence started filling the room. 

 

 

-Yuuri, did you listen?

 

 

Yakov said but it seemed as if his voice came from a place far away.  


 

The world was spinning around.  


 

Beside Yuuri, in the other chair, Victor was with his head down in embarrassment, even though his face was barely visible because of his hair, it was evident he was red to his ears.  


Suddenly Yuuri finally spoke.   


 

\- What...What did you say?  


 

His voice was low and serious but his confused expression betrayed the confidence he tried to convey.  


 

\- I just told you that all of this was because Victor was jealous because he likes you, that's simple to understand.  


 

It wasn't simple, it was not possible… it was yet another excuse, it had to be that, he thought.  


Because there was no world in which Victor Nikiforov could love him back.   


Or so Yuuri thought.  


 

-No...no that's a lie, I want to know the truth.

 

 

  
Suddenly Victor faced Yuuri with a bewildered expression, his long hair looked disheveled. 

 

  
\- But Yuuri… that's… that’s the truth.- Victor managed to say shyly, but Yuuri remained his incredulous expression.   


 

\- Victor, don't… don't make up more lies, don't joke with something so serious, please…  


 

Yuuri's voice was weak and trembling, not only because he wanted to cry but because he was starting to get more and more enraged.  


Why was Victor so cruel?  


 

\- But Yuuri! Listen please, I- I am not lying-  


 

Suddenly, Victor grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders, with such force that the other boy let out a fearful gasp.  


 

-Yuuri! Please Understand, I...I love yo-  


 

Before Victor could finish, Yuuri pushed him away.  


 

-Don't! Get away from me!

 

Yuuri screamed while tears rolled down his cheeks. Victor only managed to stare at him wide eyed as the other stood up from his chair, turned his back and left the office.  


 

Then there was a brief silence until Yakov let out a deep sigh.  


 

\- Vitya, you sure have to apologize for many things… I'll do what I am capable of but you also have to take care of it. I’m too old to be involved in these quarrels.  


 

Victor nodded, feeling conflicted, ashamed, and confused.  


 

_Why… why did it come to this…_

 

He thought.  


 

* * *

  
Phichit quickly noticed Yuuri's absentminded expression and the whispers behind them during class. Obviously, something had happened.

  
  
As soon as first period finished he approached his friend.   


 

-Yuuri, are you ok? Did something happen?  


 

The way that Yuuri flinched and turned his face away was enough answer.  


 

\- Was it… was it that asshole Victor's fault? Did he-  


 

-No! He didn't do anything...in fact..he...he defended me.- said Yuuri.  


 

Phichit looked at him confused so Yuuri briefly explained the situation, that morning's incident and when he and Victor went to Yakov's office.  


 

\- So, Yakov asked Victor about why he lied, right?- asked Phichit.  


 

\- Yeah…  


 

\- What did he say?  


 

Yuuri took a deep breath before talking.  


 

\- He lied yet again...he said that the reason why he made up all those rumors was because he...he was jealous of you and me…   


 

\- Jealous? How?  


 

\- Because he...he said that he…  


 

Yuuri took another breath, trying to compose himself and gather courage.  


 

\- He lied...he said that he was jealous because he lo-loved me…  


 

Phichit stared silently at Yuuri for a few seconds which made the other nervous.  


 

\- I-I told you he lied yet again because that's...that's so ridiculous right?? To think Victor Nikiforov could be in love with me.  


 

Yuuri laughed with an incredulous and pained expression. However at that moment something clicked in Phichit's mind.  


 

It made sense.  


 

The way Victor treated him when he was around Yuuri, so strangely hostile and threatening...the sudden touches to Yuuri, the way he defended him...unless Victor was a sick manipulative person who didn't mind taking a lot of time to make fun of a classmate...then the other option made a lot more sense.  
  
Phichit knew that if he said what he was thinking about Yuuri would only freak out and try to deny it so he decided to wait a bit...and also because he had to be absolutely sure of it. 

 

  
\- I think it’s better if we don't talk about this right now...maybe just try listening to Victor if he wants to say sorry but don't give him that much trust for now.- said Phichit.   


 

Yuuri nodded and they stayed silent on their way to chemistry class.  


 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri was conflicted whether to attend club activities or not which led him to walk around awkwardly outside the club's classroom after the last period ended. When he made up his mind and decided it was better if he avoided more social interaction and specifically Victor, he decided to leave..however when he was about to leave he stumbled into a taller figure.   


 

\- Yuuri? Why are you still in your uniform? Class is about to start!

  
  
It was Minako, she was looking at him with a confused expression.   


 

-Oh Minako-sensei! I...um...

  
  
-What?

  
  
-Well...um...I...I think I won't go… um… 

 

  
-You what?

 

  
-I-I won't go today…

 

  
Yuuri looked down nervously as he squeezed his backpack handles. Minako stared at him a few seconds before sighing, she knew something was wrong but also that it was better if Yuuri had some time alone.   
  
“Whatever is going on, I am sure it will be alright eventually. Just don't overthink it too much as you usually do, ok?”   
  
Yuuri nodded and briefly apologized and was about to leave when Minako suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder.   


 

\- Oh! Yuuri I almost forgot.  


 

\- Eh? W-what?!

 

  
\- You remember I told you about your moonlight solo performance right?   


 

-I do.  


 

-Well, after talking with Georgi we finally decided it would be more emotional if we had our protagonists dancing it together so...you and Victor will start practicing it as soon as you feel better! Isn't that great?

 

  
  
Yuuri stared at Minako with a blank expression for a few seconds before nodding robotically and proceeding to leave.   


 

Things were gonna get more uncomfortable and he didn't want to think about it.  


 

* * *

  
  
As he walked across the hallway on his way to the exit he heard a female voice around the corner, Yuuri cautiously peeked and saw the back of a long haired female student but froze when he saw a familiar silver hair and azure eyes beside her. Victor was standing while the girl leaned on his chest.

  
  
-...and I have always liked you since we met at that party, you were so good to me back then Vitya, we had so much fun, don't you think we are a good match, hmm?

 

  
  
The girl said playfully as she leaned even more on Victor's chest.   


 

Yuuri understood what was going on and what was gonna happen...yet it didn't stop his chest from hurting.  


 

It hurt too much.  


 

He wanted to leave.  


 

He wanted to leave immediately but at that moment his legs wouldn't move.  


 

-So, what do you think Vitya? Go out with me?

 

  
As the girl was about to lean for a kiss Victor stopped her with his hand.   


 

-I appreciate it a lot, but I’m ok.- said Victor, softly pushing her away.

 

  
  
Victor showed her one of his well practiced smiles which only irritated the girl.

 

  
  
\- W-what? What is it Victor, is there really someone? You haven't even played around since the school year started…

 

  
  
Victor remained silent while Yuuri observed the scene with his heart in his throat.   


 

And when those azure eyes looked back at him everything froze.  


 

-Yes, there is someone...since long ago…

 

  
  
He said it without looking away from him, as if he wanted to convey a clear message. It was way too raw...too scary.   


 

Somehow his legs started working again so he ran, he ran as fast as he could and he was gone before the girl turned his back to see where Victor was looking at.  


 

He wasn't breathing properly, his throat was starting to hurt and his glasses were blurry because of all the tears but he still kept running.  


 

He didn't understand.  


 

It was unlikely.  


 

It was scary.  


 

There was no way, no way that someone like Victor would want him...would want to touch him...to have him.  


 

It made no sense.  


 

It couldn't be.  


 

Because if there was a small chance, no matter how small, Yuuri was sure his heart would explode.  


 

Suddenly certain memories came back to his mind.  


 

Victor's gentle touches during the rehearsals...  


 

The way he was so gentle...  


 

The way he kissed him...  


 

Bits of memories from that morning appeared on his mind as well   


 

"Victor was jealous of you and your friend, he lied because he has a crush on you."  


 

"...that's simple to understand."  


 

"Yuuri! Listen please, I- I am not lying"  


 

"Yuuri! Please understand I..."  


 

"I love you"  


 

Suddenly he felt a strong grab at his arm which made him gasp in surprise and stop dead on his tracks. When Yuuri turned back he was met yet again with those familiar azure eyes.  


 

\- Yuuri…  


 

Everything was confusing, the world was spinning around him.

 

 

\- Yuuri...please don't run away I…  


 

Yuuri couldn't move or say one coherent thing, he just kept staring even when he felt a hand cupping his cheek.

 

  
  
\- I want to get closer to you...let me get closer, so I can show you how I really feel.

 

  
  
Nothing made sense and Yuuri felt as if his heart could stop in any moment. Victor's voice was slightly trembling as if saying a desperate plea.   


 

\- Katsuki Yuuri, please let me show you...my love.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, please feel free to leave your impressions and suggestions in the comments, they are always motivation fluel ;w;


	13. My flesh, your flesh part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You know he is gonna report us to Yakov if you insist...or perhaps he'll go complain to Victor
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly some giggles could be heard from the back, as if they knew something. Only the mention of Victor was enough to make Yuuri nervous.
> 
>  
> 
> -Yeah! Everyone knows about that, the fact you have gained his protection....because you are his bitch now right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I'm sorry this took over a month, I was busy with studies and also I waited for my beta tester to review the chapter (Thank you @WhimsyScotts for all your work!! ;w; ) I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 

 

 

 

Victor held his arm firmly, and his eyes looked at him with determination.

 

 

\- Katsuki Yuuri, please let me show you...my love.

 

 

For the first time in many years Yuuri felt something unfamiliar inside him, like excitement, he was not sure what it was but it felt...good

 

 

but strange and it was fastly overshadowed by doubt.

 

 

Yuuri hesitated and looked down, his voice was struggling to come out

 

 

-I...I still can't...believe you 

 

 

And he was being honest, because after all the secrets and lies he was not sure about Victor having good intentions...neither that someone like Victor could possibly be in love with him.

 

 

But he had to admit it, there was something inside him that wanted to believe that... even if he wasn't sure what kind of charm Victor could have saw on him. 

 

 

Victor's hand still held his arm firmly and so Yuuri tilted up his head to look him back. As always he was beautiful...but there was something strange, something vulnerable on Victor's eyes, something similar as when he desperately tried to apologize when he appeared by surprise on his house. 

 

 

-If Yuuri can't believe me on his own, perhaps I should make him believe me?

 

 

-w-what?- Yuuri said a bit exasperated. Victor was talking in a tone way too gloomy and serious. 

 

 

Yuuri felt Victor's hand loosening and letting go of his arm, Victor looked rather upset. For a moment Yuuri considered that he made him mad somehow, he was about to apologize when suddenly he was embraced and pushed back  to the wall with force.

 

 

-Ah!?

 

 

Yuuri barely managed to react because in a split of second he was being cornered by Victor who held him tight.

 

 

-W-What are you?

 

 

-Yuuri...I love you

 

 

Yuuri's eyed widened as his heart beat like crazy

 

 

-Vic...

 

 

Before he could say something soft lips briefly touched his own.

 

 

It was fast yet gentle

 

 

Their faces were millimeters apart, their breathing was shared.

 

 

-Yuuri...if you can't forgive me, if you really hate me...just tell me to stop...

 

 

Yuuri just kept staring at him, his face red, his eyes wide open.

 

 

-But if not...is there is even a small chance please...please let me me show you how much I want you

 

 

Nothing made sense...

 

 

Nothing 

 

 

but 

 

 

 

It didn't feel wrong.

 

At that moment Yuuri...just wanted to give in.

 

 

* * *

 

After that brief stolen kiss Victor was prepared to be pushed away, for Yuuri to stare at him with rage and run away, such as he had done many times before until then.

 

 

Victor knew he deserved it.

 

 

He expected it.

 

 

However what he did not expect was for Yuuri to suddenly close his eyes and open his trembling lips. Waiting for him to come in and that was too much for Victor. Too much to bear.

 

As if possesed by a strange force Victor trapped Yuuri's lips more roughly than intended as the other let out an adorable whine. Yuuri's mouth was wet and warm, his lips plump and soft.

 

_Delicious._

 

Part of Victor was aware that he didn't deserve more than Yuuri's forgiveness, at most his friendship but other part...other part just wanted more and more each day and while finally having him in his arms, feeling his softness and tasting his warm, Victor felt as if from then on it was

gonna be even more difficult being apart from him.

 

Perhaps for now they weren't exactly "something" but if Yuuri was willing to let him show him his love...perhaps...perhaps there was hope one day his feelings would be reciprocated.

 

And that was more than enough at that moment. Victor thought 

 

 

-Aah..mhhn!

 

 

Yuuri's muffled moans were like music for Victor, he just wanted to hear them more, it was intoxicating. Each second kissing Yuuri just made Victor's mind become more and more lost in desire. That was until he felt a push on his chest that made him come back to reality.

 

 

-S-stop!

 

 

Victor eyes widened and he felt a shiver trough his body.

 

 

_"No...not again"_ he thought in fear

 

 

He was about to loose Yuuri yet again. He thought.

 

 

As Victor trembled and was about to apologize Yuuri suddenly spoke first

 

 

-Th-this place...this is not a good place to do that...I-I'll go back home now...

 

 

It wasn't a rejection.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was getting more and more lost in the pleasure of that heated kiss when the reality hit him.

 

 

All that situation was strange and sudden

 

 

He still wasn't sure about Victor's sincerity.

 

 

They were at school...where anyone could see them.

 

 

-S-stop!

 

 

As Yuuri roughly pushed him away and told him to stop, he also noticed Victor's expression...a mix of hurt...and distress

 

Yuuri realized his actions were too harsh and sudden so he quickly tried to explain himself.

 

 

-Th-this place...this is not a good place to do that, I-I'll go back home now...

 

 

Yuuri quickly turned his back and prepared to leave when he heard Victor's voice calling him.

 

 

-Yuuri!

 

 

He stopped and shyly looked back at Victor. Yuuri's flushed face hiding behind his huge glasses looked too adorable for Victor who took a deep breath to calm himself before talking.

 

 

-I'll...I'll see you tomorrow, at club activities right?

 

 

Yuuri felt something on his chest at that moment...something warm and he just nodded in agreement before leaving.

 

Victor asked him something casual but for some reason it felt like a small promise.

 

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri felt the softness of his bed he just couldn't help but let his body relax ...that day had been long after all.

 

There were still many questions popping out on Yuuri's mind though, uncertainness and doubts but at that moment he was too tired as to try to think (or rather overthink) about all of it.

 

However he unconsciously touched his own lips and blushed deeply at remembering the sensations earlier that day and Yuuri wondered 

 

 

_Why_

 

_Why Victor did that?_

 

 

And Yuuri knew why but he still couldn't buy it. Did he really...somehow...did Victor really like him?

 

A buzz on his pocket alarmed him and he immediately sat down and checked his phone

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Hi

 

 

 

Yuuri stared dumbfounded at the bright screen, somehow he forgot that he and Victor had each other's numbers...after all it had been a while since they messaged each other.

 

 

Hesitantly Yuuri typed while trying to fight back the embarrassment the memories from their kiss earlier brought. It was awkward but he didn't have the heart to avoid him.

 

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

Hi, I am already at home.

 

 

 

It was a brief, simple answer. Just some moments later Yuuri received a message back.

 

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

I can't wait to rehearse with you tomorrow, today felt kind of lonely.

 

 

 

Yuuri's heart started beating more and more fast, it was embarrassing the effects Victor's words had on him but he tried not to think more about it...not let his hopes up. Suddenly he remembered what Minako had told him earlier that day and decided to be straightforward and tell Victor too. He would have to know it eventually anyway.

 

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victor**

 

Idk if you know but..the dance teacher told me that we will have to dance together for the play, tomorrow lets practice that after club activities, it's a piece I know by memory.

 

 

Yuuri tried to be cold and formal, it was his way of fighting back his own nervousness.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

I am so happy, please take care of me tomorrow <3

 

 

 

Yuuri stared confused at the warmth of those words, at the bright red heart emoji. For a moment he thought that it was strange someone like Victor would even talk, write, behave like that with someone like him. So tender, so kind. Yuuri was very aware of the fact that apparently Victor was in love with him but the concept, the idea of Victor being in love with him still seemed unreal for Yuuri.

 

 

Because it made no sense.

 

Because it could be Victor was just acting out of pity because he felt guilty.

 

 

Yet there was something in Yuuri that still wanted to believe...wanted to believe that at least a small part of what Victor said was true. That at least there was some sort of affection.

 

 

 

Unexpectedly Yuuri's phone buzzed again. 

 

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

Sorry if I acted too bold today, I don't want to make you uncomfortable

 

 

 

Yuuri got surprised at Victor bringing up the incident from earlier again which made his blood rush fast.

 

 

**From: Yuuri**

**To: Victo** r

 

It's ok, It didn't bother me

 

 

 

Before Yuuri thought it twice he pressed send and it was just at that moment that Yuuri noticed the double implications his answer had. But it was too late. Yuuri was about to panic when another message came.

 

 

**From: Victor**

**To: Yuuri**

 

I told you I would show you, how much I love you.

 

 

 

When Yuuri read the message suddenly his hands started trembling and he let his phone fall in the bed. Yuuri covered his face with both hands as he let himself fall as well. His head and body felt hot. He was confused, in disbelief and not sure what to do.

 

 

At that moment something inside him, even if just a small part, started to believe on Victor's love a bit more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

There where in the middle of their early chemistry class when their teacher left to get some copies and the usual group of girls approached their table. Phichit made a look to Yuuri as a warning, Yuuri only gulped and tried to remain calm.

 

 

-Hey Katsuki, it's been a while since we talked, after all you are so sensitive we have to be careful or you are gonna report us with Yakov right?

 

 

Yuuri remained with a blank expression, not paying attention to what one of the girls said.

 

 

-Katsuki?...Katsuki? Piggy?! answer me?

 

 

Another girl beside her chuckled

 

 

-You know he is gonna report us to Yakov if you insist...or perhaps he'll go complain to Victor

 

 

Suddenly some giggles could be heard from the back, as if they knew something. Only the mention of Victor was enough to make Yuuri nervous.

 

 

-Yeah! Everyone knows about that, the fact you have gained his protection....because you are his bitch now right?

 

 

Yuuri felt a cold shiver going through his body as he started to tremble. He just couldn't control his own body neither what others did. Why did they say that? Why would they say that? Was there really a lot of people believing that?

 

 

At that moment Yuuri could barely breath. 

 

 

The girl let out a snort before talking again

 

 

-Nervous? Do you think no one saw what you two were doing yesterday? everyone knows, you are now Victor's cum dumpster

 

 

-Hey! Its enough!

 

 

Phichit raised his voice enough for everyone to hear

 

 

-Don't you all get tired to harass him? Are you that self concious of yourself you have to constantly bring down others!? Aren't you bored!?

 

 

-Don't tell me what to do you-

 

 

-What is going on here!?

 

 

The chemistry teacher entered the classroom with some copies and she screamed with such a threatening tone everyone immediately sat down, as the girl's attempted to go back to their seats they were stopped by the teacher who approached them.

 

 

-They have informed me of some problematic people in this class who harras one of the students...if you know whats better for you then please behave, I wont tolerate this anymore.

 

 

The girls sighed with anger as they went back to their seats, before the teacher came back to her table she briefly glanced at Yuuri but didn't say anything.

 

 

When things calmed down Pichit patted his friends back to comfort him, Yuuri was looking down and breathing hard, the thai knew the boy was fighting back a panic attack so he didn't ask further about what the girls meant with seeing Victor and Yuuri doing something the previous day.

 

 

-Its gonna be ok Yuuri, just keep ignoring them.

 

 

Yuuri slowly regained calmness but wast still shocked by the event.

 

 

Perhaps someone..or perhaps not only someone but many knew about what happened the previous day with he and Victor in the hallway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri seemed distant during club activities. When Victor arrived he approached him to say hello but Yuuri quickly looked away and went to talk with someone else from his club and similar situations kept happening during the class.

 

 

It was starting to make Victor really anxious.

 

 

He was sure this time he was being careful, that things were going better between them so the fact Yuuri avoided him with no explanation like that was like a torture.

 

 

When Minako and Georgi announced the end of the rehearsal, which basically was just more voice and relaxing exercises that day, Victor knew he and Yuuri would have to stay alone in the classroom to practice the dance.

 

 

-Hey Victor you look a bit....down

 

 

Chris approached him with a concerned expression, Victor only faked a smile in return to reassure him but he knew Chris wouldn't buy that.

 

 

-Victor, it's your own problem but...Since morning one of your former girls has been spreading quite the gossip around

 

 

-Former girl? 

 

 

Victor tilted his head in confusion 

 

 

-You know, the people you have messed around with, everyone calls them the former girls, the former boys...since you never start anything formal with them 

 

 

Chris chuckled at Victor's obliviousness, being honest with himself Chris always felt like Victor was both the most wanted but at the same time the most lonely person in school, even when years ago Chris asked for something serious Victor turned him down which was something he usually did with anyone he became physical with. Emotionally Victor was not prepared for a relationship, Chris believed.

 

 

-So what did she say?

 

 

-Oh nothing much, just that she saw you and Yuuri making out- said Chris

 

 

_"Oh"_ Victor thought. At that moment it started to make sense. If Yuuri was ignoring him it could be because of the new rumors.

 

 

-So you are not gonna deny it hmm?- Chris said as he smirked

 

 

-I am just concerned about how those rumors can affect Yuuri...

 

 

This time it was the turn of Chris to tilt his head in confusion. Victor worrying about the sake or reputation of someone who wasn't him was new.

 

 

-What, so you really care about him? I thought you only had a little silly crush on that chubby babe

 

 

-Chris!

 

 

Victor's serious, intimidating tone was enough warning for Chris who just managed to raise his hands in defeat.

 

 

-Its ok Victor, I wont comment further. Just be careful ok?

 

 

Chris winked before leaving but he thought for a while about the situation after that. Could Victor actually...be serious about that boy?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Yuuri and Victor were left alone in the room, the tension grew so much someone could even cut trough it. There was a visible distance between them as well. 

 

-S-so I think I'll play the track and show you the dance first ok?

 

Surprising himself, Yuuri was the first to cut the silence and Victor simply nodded, letting the other boy do what he had to. 

 

Victor was aware of which track Yuuri was gonna play, earlier the teachers mentioned it, so he took a deep breath to be prepared to witness it. The same dance that made him fall in love with Yuuri that night or rather...the one that introduced him to the wonders of Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Clair the lune started playing gently filling the room, Yuuri closed his eyes and let himself go.

 

His movements had the grace and elegance of that of a swan, his body looked gorgeous as he moved. Round hips and legs moving to the tempo, doing the perfect moves.

 

It was touching. Victor couldn't help but sigh.

 

As the music started to get more and more frenetic so Yuuri who looked immersed the whole time. Victor knew every step almost by memory because of those many nights at the art center. He knew it by heart...even if he didn't attempt it before.

 

Instinctively Victor started following Yuuri's movements who still seemed immersed but as soon as he saw Victor dancing he almost froze in surprise yet Yuuri's body kept on moving

 

As they kept on spinning and jumping it was clear that they both were synchronized.

 

Yuuri was way too immersed to question the situation, what was clear at that moment is that they were one trough the dance.

 

Face to face, side by side. It seemed natural and it felt good.

 

Suddenly a hand grabbed one of Yuuri's sides and pulled and then their bodies met. Victor had a firm grip on Yuuri's hips and despite the situation they kept moving as if dancing a ballad.

 

True is Yuuri was scared, embarrassed but at that moment those feelings were deep buried somewhere in his brain. He only wanted to feel the moment and forget about anything else...he only wanted to feel Victor's presence.

 

As the music started to fade they ended up close and embraced in the middle of the classroom. Yuuri specially was panting hard not only because of the effort but because he held back his nervousness and suddenly everything was starting to feel overwhelming.

 

 

-Vi-Victor why..? How do you know this coregraphy? Why-

 

 

-Because I have always been watching you..

 

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment time stopped

 

 

\- I have been watching you..even before you can remember..

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the story is about to take another direction so i hope you look forward to it!  
> As always any feedback is appreciated <3


	14. My flesh, your flesh part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was weird, the realization that Victor even forgot that portrait was even there. Of course is not as he could forget about his mom but it was very long since the last time Victor felt overwhelmed and empty by those past memories with his mom, when he thought he was truly loved and happy.
> 
> But now, its not as if those warm feelings weren't on his life again. Even since Yuuri came into his life, Victor felt as if something new and unknown filled him, something warm, pleasant but that hurted at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! again sorry for the delay, this chapter is unbeta'd so I apologize for any typo or mistake. I hope you enjoy it ;w;

 

-W-What?

 

 

Yuuri stuttered, not finding coherence in what Victor was saying

 

 

-I said, I have known you before you can remember which is why...you don't understand how much i endured

 

 

Suddenly Yuuri's body was embraced and he felt wet lips over his own, the suddenness of the movement shocking him in the process

 

 

-Mhn!! Wait no-

 

 

Victor was being too rough, suddenly grabbing his hips and almost squishing them. Yuuri wasn't prepared for that but most of all, at that moment the threat that someone could see them was still latent in his head

 

 

-I said no! Not here!

 

 

Yuuri pushed Victor with force causing the long haired boy to stumble and fall on his butt. A silence following the scene, the magic from minutes earlier was suddenly broken.

 

 

-Victor...I am sorry but..I don't get it, I dont get what you do and I am scared!

 

 

Yuuri was half angry half trying not too cry, he was aware he was being harsh but at that moment he just wanted to let it out.

 

 

-You don't understand why this is difficult for me! I still don't get why would you even interested in me and yet you keep doing all this! People are already talking you know!?

 

 

Yuuri breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down before talking again in a softer and sad tone this time

 

 

-But I can't...I don't want to end this  thing with you either 

 

 

Victor stared up at him with a bewildered expression for some moments before calmly standing up and gently grabbing one of Yuuri's hands, who's body tensed briefly at the touch before relaxing.

 

 

-I am sorry...I can't understand why would you doubt it so much but I feel like i went overboard too 

 

 

Victor fidgeted slightly before speaking again

 

 

-i won't push you, let's take it slow

 

 

Yuuri looked at him a bit confused 

 

 

-eh what do you-

 

 

-I am sorry for all the trouble I'll be more careful 

 

 

Victor was about to hug him when he hesitated and stopped in the middle, surprising Yuuri.

 

 

-I think is enough practice today, I..I'll see you tomorrow

 

 

And so Victor quickly grabbed his things and briefly waved at Yuuri before leaving.

 

Needless to say Yuuri was confused.

 

 

* * *

 

As soon as he stepped inside the house, he was greeted by the familiar face of that woman and his step brother playing with his cat on the couch. The teen briefly looked at him while gesturing a brief wave with his hand before getting back on playing with his cat pyocha.

 

 

-Hello Victor! How was your practice today?- The woman said excitedly 

 

 

-Hello

 

 

Victor briefly greeted his stepmom before heading straight to his room. The woman smiled a bit sadly at the scene

 

 

"At least you look more lively than before" She thought 

 

 

* * *

 

When Victor arrived to his room he found a sleeping Makkachin on his bed, the boy gently caressed his dog's fluffy fur before glancing towards his desktop and being faced with some familiar portraits, one of them showing his mom holding him when he was barely an infant.

 

It was weird, the realization that Victor even forgot that portrait was even there. Of course is not as he could forget about his mom but it was very long since the last time Victor felt overwhelmed and empty by those past memories with his mom, when he thought he was truly loved and happy.

 

But now, its not as if those warm feelings weren't on his life again. Even since Yuuri came into his life, Victor felt as if something new and unknown filled him, something warm, pleasant but that hurted at the same time.

 

 

Life, love

 

 

Makkachin whined as he sensed his owners sudden distress

 

 

\- I just want to love him properly, I-I don't wanna loose him again

 

 

Victor embraced makkachin as he silently let some tears fall.

 

 

* * *

 

It was almost half an hour since Yuuri fell into his bed and stared blankly to the roof, as if trying to take a break from all the overwhelming events from the past days.

 

At that point Yuuri was realizing two things, one that he was anxious about all the situation and the other that Victor loved him back.

 

 

-Victor...

 

 

Said Yuuri to no one and nowhere. That evening the beautiful silver haired boy had said that he had known Yuuri since "even before he could remember" and Yuuri was still clueless about what he even meant with that but noted inside him that eventually he would figure out and perhaps things would seem more clear by then.

 

A long time being an outcast had damaged his confidence and self esteem to some extent but Yuuri knew that deep inside he was strong and capable. However it was still shocking that someone so bright and so loved by everyone like Victor would particularly choose him.

 

Was he even serious? Perhaps. But it still was a lot of information to handle.

 

Suddenly the buzz of his phone alarmed Yuuri who quickly checked the notification however his excitement fainted a bit when he realized it wasn't from the person he was expecting.

 

 

From: Guang Hong

To: Yuuri

 

Yuuri Hi! I am sorry to bother you this suddenly, is just that today I heard some things about you...and perhaps is good for you to know it (please don't tell Phichit or Leo that I told you T T )

 

 

 

Yuuri sighed kind of knowing what to expect but still replied

 

 

 

From: Yuuri

To: Guang Hong

 

Don't worry, what is it?

 

 

 

From: Guang Hong

To: Yuuri

 

I have heard people saying there is something between you and Victor...that they have saw you making out and other things...I don't know why so many people make up stories like that (o_o)

 

 

 

Yuuri thought deeply before answering 

 

 

From: Yuuri

To: Guang Hong

 

Well, its not entirely a lie but its true that I don't like that people talk about what me or Victor do so openly like that.

 

 

Almost immediately a new message came

 

 

From: Guang Hong

To: Yuuri

 

WHAT!!?? ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

 

 

Yuuri was too tired and didn't want to bother to reply again even when notifications kept coming. He also knew Guang Hong didn't seem the ill intended type to spread rumors but eventually Yuuri texted back again to clean any misunderstanding 

 

 

From: Yuuri

To: Guang Hong

We aren't doing anything bad but please respect this is a private matter.

 

 

And it was true, he didn't trust GuangHong that much but the news were already all around the school.

 

 

From: GuangHong

To: Yuuri

Its ok Yuuri, I was just shocked >_< I'll also try to stop people from making up more rumors don't worry

 

 

And so Yuuri simply proceeded to shut down his phone and lie in bed again, trying to let go of all that worries.

 

 

-please...help me, Victor

 

 

He said to himself as he buried his face into the pillow.

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning, the temperature in Detroit was starting to go down more and more, it was clear for the way it numbed Victor's face in the morning. He usually didn't mind cold winter, he was from Russia anyway but such a tough change wasn't pleasant after the difficult night he had the previous day.

 

As he stepped forward in the hallway ignoring the people waving at him he suddenly spotted the reason of his sleepless night the previous day.

 

Wearing a dark blue scarf and thick sport jacket over his own uniform was Yuuri. His cheeks were round and flushed by the cold from outside. Victor at that moment noticed that despite the thick clothes he looked as if he lost some weight compared from the first time he met him but there was still softness on his face and sides and it made him absolutely adorable.

 

Instinctively Victor started to approach him with an unconcious smile but when he barely was a meter away and Yuuri noticed his presence, looking directly at him, Victor froze.

 

"Oh" he thought 

 

He said the previous day that they would take it slow and he didn't want to push or make Yuuri uncomfortable.

 

They stared awkwardly at each other frozen in their places for several seconds before Yuuri briefly said.

 

"Good morning"

 

Victor stuttered before saying a brief "hi" and quickly running to his own classroom, uneasy.

 

It felt as if they were falling apart and the realization hurt him more than the cold winter in the morning.

 

Phichit who was beside Yuuri at that moment, observed the scene with awe but didn't comment anything taking in count there were many people around glancing and whispering.

 

 

* * *

 

While in class Yuuri felt tired as if he barely slept even when he actually managed to sleep a good amount of hours. His friend Phichit looked at him a bit concerned. 

 

-Are you ok? You look restless

 

-mhnn..

 

 

Yuuri just layed on the desktop and looked to the opposite side to avoid further questions

 

-Did something happen between you and..

 

Yuuri quickly faced him alarmed as he checked his surroundings as well to make sure no one else was listening 

 

-Don't worry I am wont scream about it or something, I know it affects you

 

Phichit ressured him with a low voice

 

 

-No I...I am just anxious about what people have been saying lately 

 

-So it was true

 

Yuuri became red but nodded in acceptance 

 

-Is he...like..forcing on you or

 

-What!? NO! What made you think that

 

 

Yuuri raised his voice too much to the point some people stared but quickly became distracted again

 

 

-Its ok Yuuri...I am sorry 

 

-But why..

 

-You..seemed kind of not comfortable about all this thats why

 

-oh..I just...I just don't know what to do, it would be easier if other people didn't judge me like that

 

-Regardless of what they say, you like him right?

 

-Yeah

 

And the answer was fast, brief and natural such as breathing 

 

-Then, I think is up to you two no matter what others think right?

 

-is easier said than done Phichit

 

-I know

 

-But I really don't want to get apart from him

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit with a serious expression, similar to the one he had everytime before immersing himself in a dance and thats when Phichit understood that something had changed inside of his friend.

 

-I believe that Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Later that day Yuuri was on his way to the cafeteria when he was suddenly blocked by a smiling guy in the hallway who wouldn't let him move any step further. Yuuri tried to dodge him but realized it was futile.

 

-Please let me pass

 

-Hey, say hi first, anyway how was yesterday, did you get laid?

 

Muffled laughter could be heard around him, Yuuri understood what they were laughing about but he already had enough of it.

 

-No, even if so why do you care

 

The guy snorted at his response

 

-Getting bold huh? Don't talk me like that, don't you dare think you are more than a pig

 

Yuuri just brushed off his words and proceeded to keep walking however the guy kept blocking the way.

 

-Hey piggy where do you think you are you going 

 

-leave him alone, he is not even bothering you

 

A voice could be heard from the crowd and suddenly another joined.

 

-Yeah, do you want Yakov to kick your ass, think about that dude

 

Yuuri took advantage of the commotion to go the other way but just as he thought it was done a girl  whispered as he passed

 

-Being a cum dumpster sure made him bolder

 

Yuuri stopped dead on his tracks and looked back at the girl who was trying to hide behind other people

 

-Why don't you get tired of this, it's pitiful 

 

Yuuri then left, knowing there were more whispers but knowing it was no use to even try understanding them.

 

 

* * *

 

The dance club was rehearsing when Minako announced they would have their usual break before the second hour, where they had to practice with the drama club.

 

Most of the members gathered to chat and rehydrate while Yuuri seemed distracted in a corner looking at his feet. He looked gloomy.

 

-What is wrong with Yuuri?- Whispered Sala to the group with a concerned voice 

 

-I don't know but he seemed so distracted the whole rehearsal, thats unusual

 

To the shock of everyone it was Seung Gil the one who talked

 

-oh so you actually care about him too?- Teased Mila

 

-Is not like that woman, I pay attention to my competition 

 

-Yeah sure, just admit you are fond of him too, he is a good boy after all- added Mila

 

Seung Gil sighed and left the room to get more water.

 

-Could it be something related to his personal life?- Leo asked 

 

-Oh...well, perhaps is better if we don't meddle into that, y-you know there is a lot of rumors around, that might bother him a lot right?- interrupted Guang Hong

 

Everyone became silent, at that point they were kind of aware of the situation and they weren't oblivious to the increasing proximity between Yuuri and Victor.

 

Suddenly the second hour ringbell rang, the drama club was coming soon.

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt he and Victor were falling apart or at least that it was starting but at the same time...now he knew well and clearly that he wanted to be with him.

 

Victor entered the room, sad but hopeful of just seeing Yuuri, even if it was for a little more time that day.

 

Yuuri was immersed deep in thought, deep in fear all day but the moment he saw Victor entering the classroom is as if everything stopped and nothing mattered, just him.

 

They looked a each other for some seconds, with the intensity of the things left unsaid but that were clear at that moment.

 

That they wanted to stay close to each other.

 

 

Yuuri instinctively approached the russian and spread his arms before embraced the other while buring his face on his chest to the surprise of everyone but mostly of Victor Himself.

 

There were some seconds of total silence. Victor was surprised....and completely moved.

 

The Russian embraced the other back and felt as if life was coming again. The previous day deep down they both feared just the thought of being apart.

 

 

-Victor...

 

 

Yuuri whispered softly, with a sweet voice 

 

Victor simply embraced him more thigh. It was warm and it felt right, just feeling the other's flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, I would appreciate any kind of feedback as well as suggestions > < things will get more...spicy next chapter so please be aware of that in case you feel uncomfortable with these themes


	15. Its just you and me, no facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter the struggles or what the future prepared, they were certain to get through it together.

Some time ago

 

Yuuri was rushing through the hallway for his next class, he had taken too much time to pack his belongings on the previous class and Phichit was absent that day because of flu so he wasn't there to help him and pressure him to hurry up.

 

Almost stumbling he stopped around a corner when he saw a familiar figure pressed against someone else.

 

The beautiful Victor Nikiforov was being cornered by a girl as they both giggled.

 

-Hey Victor when can I go to your house?

 

-I told you that's off limits

 

-why!! I just wanna cuddle with you

 

Suddenly the smile in Victor's face faded

 

-I told you not to think this was serious since the beginning, please don't make me repeat 

 

The girl stepped backwards in shock

 

-You told me but I thought this was different? I mean we already did-

 

-That doesn't mean anything, it was once in a party

 

-You are an asshole you know

 

The girl left quickly in rage as Victor just stood there with a blank expression.

 

Yuuri quickly passed by him hoping Victor didn't notice.

 

At that moment Yuuri felt a little hurt but also concerned 

 

Why despite being so loved by everyone Victor had that empty look on his eyes?

 

* * *

 

 

-Welcome back Yuuri !

A cheerful blond woman greeted him as she helped him and Victor to carry their Luggage 

-H-Hello miss- Yuuri said shyly

-Thanks for the help Yulia-briefly said Victor

-No problem Victor! If you need anything else..

-It's ok, you don't need to worry

 

Victor said with a soft formal smile which took Yulia aback, Victor's behavior had improved a lot recently.

 

-So the piggy is back?

The blond teenager from the other time yelled from his spot in the couch

 

Yuuri tensed a little but Victor was first to talk 

-Be careful with your mouth Kitty

 

-shut up...

 

The blond simply kept playing on his phone, somehow that brief fight didn't even seem like a fight.

 

There was something different, that felt more light compared to last time Yuuri came to the house.

 

* * *

 

 

The bed was comfy and soft, they both felt at peace as they lied one beside the other even though Yuuri had a blush all over his face. Suddenly Victor turned to Yuuri's side and smiled

-Why are you trembling ?

Victor caressed his face softly as Yuuri let out a sigh

-I-I am just...I don't know this feels weird

-Yet you came all the way here knowing this could happen

 

-Mhnn yeah

 

They both chuckled a little until there was silece again

 

-I am nervous too- said Victor

-why?- Yuuri said genuinely surprised 

-because it's you

Yuuri felt shy all over again but in an impulse got closer to Victor and briefly kissed his lips making the other red and kiss him in response.

 

Brief small kisses started getting into one deep long one

 

-mhnn..

 

Yuuri moaned while feeling Victor's tongue inside him. He embraced the other as he tried to reciprocate however suddenly Victor let go.

 

-Can i take off your tshirt?

 

Yuuri simply nodded and soon after felt a warm hand below his shirt

 

He felt as if he was going to melt

* * *

 

 

-hah...nhnn

Victor’s hand was warm and skilled as he masturbated him, it made his whole body shiver

-Aah Yuuri I...this is not enough

When Victor let go Yuuri felt a pain trough all his body, he also needed more. 

They were both laying beside each other, Yuuri already naked but feeling safe under the darkness of the room while Victor was still clothed. Suddenly the silver haired boy took out his shirt which made Yuuri self aware of the differences between their bodies.

 

Victor was sculpted and firm, he looked ethereal. Yuuri still was soft.

 

Unconsciously Yuuri started covering his body with the sheets, a bit shy, a bit self conscious but Victor immediately took the sheets away from him.

 

-What are you doing

 

Victor leaned in top of Yuuri as the other shivered. Victor caressed his side as he started sucking on his left nipple

 

-AH!

 

Victor was merciless 

 

It felt strange but good and Victor had no mercy until leaving his left nipple all erect. However he wouldn’t give Yuuri a break.

 

-Its too sudden to...put it in but...

 

Yuuri felt Victor’s hands on his thighs has he raised them. For a moment Yuuri was clueless until he gasped in shock when Victor turned him to his stomach and he felt something hard brushing between his buttcheeks and then in the gap between his thighs.

 

-AH

 

-Yuuri...

 

The friction and increasing pace of Victor was too much for Yuuri

 

-N-No Victor I-

 

Suddenly he felt a hand over his hard member

 

-We are not...ready for anal but..I want we both to feel..g-good

 

Victor struggled between pantings as he pushed between those milky thighs and massaged Yuuri’s dick.

 

-mhn..aAh!

 

Yuuri could barely contain his moans as he came under Victor.

 

-aah..

Victor then came too, making an sticky mess between Yuuri’s thighs.

 

Quickly, as if missing desperately one another, Yuuri turned back and they both embraced in a heated kiss

 

 

-I love you Yuuri

 

Victor said panting while some tears threatened to fall from his eyes

 

He felt alive 

 

-I..love you too Victor

 

Yuuri said with a shy smile

 

Victor felt full of life and love.

 

* * *

 

The awaited day of the performance came. All the audience, even Minako and Georgi themselves held their breath every time the leads appeared. The bond they projected on stage seemed way too real....because it was.

 

All was well planned and coordinated but when it was time for the last dance and moonlight sonata started playing, even the rest of the cast peaked behind the curtains.

 

Soft movements and elegance, love all over the place.

 

As soon as the lights went off and public exploded in cheers both Victor and Yuuri couldn't help but embrace each other. After they did their bows to the public with the rest of the cast and they came back behind the stage, everyone from both clubs greeted them. Victor was used to that sort of situations but found it delightful how Yuuri's eyes sparkled and how he blushed while receiving the compliments.

 

-Yuuri you really are so cute

 

-Vi-Victor not here

 

Victor simply embraced him playfully as they both laughed. It was those simple moments that were so difficult to get that at that moment meant more for both of them than any kind of compliment.

 

No matter the struggles or what the future prepared, they were certain to get through it together.

 

-Hey guys! Don't get all that mellow there and change clothes that we are going to have a dinner with the teachers.- Said Mila playfully.

 

Both smiled and nodded.

 

-Victor...tomorrow come to my house, if you want to...my family wanted to meet you- said Yuuri a bit shyly 

 

-Of course- Said Victor with pure bliss

 

No matter the struggles they could get through it together and the happy moments were twice as good together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so much to upload even when I had the chapter saved in my notes, I have been through a hard time regarding my mental health, despite de typos or problems I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of Prince Charming, I'll be glad to know you enjoyed this story and sorry for taking so long to upload it.


End file.
